Raven and RedX: Yes or No?
by fanficaddict200
Summary: I'm Raven,the toughest of all the Titans, so what am I doing turning to mush in the arms of one of our worst enemies? Pairings: Raven/Red-X; Story way better than summary
1. In Which We Meet Our Main Characters

**I decided to write this after reading some of the fanfiction envolving Raven and Red-X. I came to find that most of the time Red-X is used as the "bad boy" who Raven has a sort of fling with, creating jealosy in Robin so he can ultimately admit his feelings for Raven. And then Raven has to choose and she almost always chooses Robin. I was very tired of that so I decided that I'd make this fanfic to at least give them a fair try. Except Robin keeps pestering me to report Red-X to the police! God! I keep telling him Red-X is waaaaay too sexy underneath that mask to go to jail, but he refuses to believe me!**

**This is my first fanfic so try to be gentle!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Raven or Red-X or anything that has to do with the tv-show Teen Titans. Although the comics are another story...*mwahahaha***

Raven felt as if everything was moving in slow motion. Here she was the toughest of all the Titans, turning to mush in the arms of one of their worst enemies. And the scary thing was, she actually _liked _it. Red-X, the shameless flirt (always with Starfire though), dirty thief, and most hated enemy since Slade had her pushed up against a wall and yet wasn't doing anything, but staring at her. Not wanting to seem weak, she stared him down. But she knew her eyes lacked the usual anger and malice reserved for villains. Even through his mask Raven could tell his eyes held something different too. The explosions around them snapped her to attention. _'Come on Raven! He probably planned this! He's just trying to get to you while the others are distracted by Plasmius' _ she thought, but she couldn't stop trying to see his eyes through the mask. She felt that if she saw them, then everything would become clear. Finally she managed to rip her eyes from his gaze when she heard Robin call her name.

"What do you want X?" she asked.

He just continued to stare at her. She waved her hand in front of his face. "X!" He blinked.

"Nothing, but to spend some time with a beautiful girl" he said suddenly realizing her question.

Raven blushed. Her whole face became hot and red. "Shut up" she grumbled. Under his mask Red-X smiled.

_'God she's just so damn beautiful when she blushes' _he thought, but quickly pushed it away.

They heard a wet, slam signalling Plasmius' downfall. Soon calls of Raven echoed through the warehouse. Red-X looked down upon the gorgeous half-demon before him. Her hair had grown out since he'd seen her last, almost three years ago. It fell in curls near her shouldors and it's purple color made it shimmer in the dull light. Her skin was still pale, but now looked healthier. She had curves in all the right places, Red-X found himself wanting to feel his way down them, with breasts that made you stare but weren't big enough to distract you from her other delectable features. Her eyes were amythyst (he knew he'd looked through every purple in the paint section at the mall until he'd found the exact color), which immediately drew you in.

"I really want to kiss you right now" he whispered.

She gasped in shock. "What?" she said in an accusing tone. Red-X winced. _'Probably shouldn't have said that'_.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOUR A FRICKIN' THIEF, MY ENEMY, AND AN ALL AROUND ASSHOLE! YOU FLIRT WITH STARFIRE AS IF IT'S NOTHING EVEN THOUGH IT IS SINCE EVERYTIME YOU SAY SOMETHING SUGGESTIVE SHE ASKS ME WHAT IT MEANS AND I HAVE TO EXPLAIN! THEN YOU BAIT ROBIN... BY FLIRTING WITH STARFIRE! YOU ACT AS IF BEAST BOY IS FUNNY! WHICH HE ISN'T! AND ALWAYS HAVE TO SCRATCH CYBORG'S CAR UP LEAVING US WITH HIM IN A PISSY MOOD FOR DAYS! AND NOW YOU PIN ME TO A FRICKIN' WALL AND TELL ME YOU WANT TO KISS..." Red-X halted the verbal assault with his lips.

Raven desperately wanted to pull away, but desperately wanted not to. Eventually she gave in to it. His lips were soft and gentle. His gloved hands cupped her face leaving her now open to escape if she wanted to. She didn't want to. She slipped her arms around his neck. He tilted her head upwards deepening the kiss. Her tongue slowly ran over his bottom lip making him lose the little control he had. He released his hands from her face and began to slide them up her thighs...slowly, coming to rest on her ass. Raven moaned softly. Her tongue pushed roughly into his mouth exploring it in depth as his tongue did the same with her mouth. Red-X pushed her harder against the wall while lifting her. She instantly wrapped her legs around him. She felt something stick into her. Realizing what it was she grinded against him eliciting a gasp from Red-X that caused him to break away from her mouth. They stared at each other. Raven more than anything wanted to see his eyes now, to know what he was thinking. Red-X slipped the lower part of his mask over his mouth again. She couldn't help, but whimper. She stopped when she could tell he was smiling underneath his mask. She unwound her legs from his waist. He whimpered. Now it was Raven's turn to grin. They both were breathing hard.

"X.." Raven said when she was able to breathe regularly. Red-X shook his head slowly. He clicked a button his belt. "Aleksandr" he breathed. His voice now had a slight russian accent to it. He had turned off his voice disguiser. " I heard it from over here guys!" came a cry from around a corner. "Aleksandr" Raven repeated. He smiled, pulled his mask up to kiss her on her cheek, and teleported away as if he never was there. Raven stood staring at the space that he once stood. _'WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?' _her mind screamed. But Raven could only smile as she straightened out her hair. '_No need for any of the Titans to find out what happened between me and X...Aleksandr just yet. I mean nothing even really is going on... he just kissed me senseless and I kissed him back and...I...kinda liked it.' _ She blushed at that last thought. Yep, definately no reason to tell the Titans anything.

**Hoped all you closet Raven/Red-X fans liked that! Who am I kidding! I just want someone to like this! I don't care if you like my fanfic or not review anyway! Oh well, Now I'm off to see the doctor about my excessive use of exclamation points!**

_**Next Chapter (If there is one): We have visitors! Will Robin tell Raven about his feelings for her! Not If I have a drunk Starfire makeout with him when he finally decides to tell her! Find out, next chapter!**_


	2. In Which We Meet Our Visitors

**Ok I just send a huge shout-out (Hee-Hee! I feel like a radio show host!) to all the people who reviewed. I feel like such a huge success, I totally thought I was gonna fail as a fanfic writer. Stupid Robin. He keeps feeding me all this crap about how I'm a total failure and how he's so gonna kick my ass if I don't let him profess his love for Raven in this chapter...hmm...decisions, decisions...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans then it would've been rated T so Raven and Red-X could be naughty anytime they wanted. Alas, I don't so Red-X was only in two episodes with several cameos, and Raven was alone...**

_**Note: Red-X is still in the warehouse. He only teleported a few feet away so he could watch Raven**_

Red-X peered down at Raven. She looked flustered from which he took a little pride in. He watched her sink to the floor of the wall he so badly wanted to pin her up against again, deep in thought. She blushed. He groaned inwardly. _"If only she knew what that does to me"_ he thought as he began working his member. He imagined thrusting into her as she screamed his name. The thought brought him immense pleasure, until he saw Robin run up to Raven.

"Ravenwhathappenedwheresredx?whydidn'tyouanswerus?areyouokay?ilikegummibears!" Robin yelled at Raven. He was talking so fast Red-X wasn't so sure what he was saying. And by the look on Raven's face she didn't either.

"Breathe Robin, breathe" Raven stated calmly.

Robin took a deep breath then started in on his interrogation again. "What happened Raven? Where's your communicator? We've been trying to call you for the last ten minutes. Where's Red-X? Did he do anything to you?"

Raven shook her head. "He didn't do anything to me. I followed him like YOU told me to and we fought a little. He knocked me down and smashed my communicator. After that he sprayed some kind of gas at me then teleported away. I only just woke up" she lied easily.

Robin sighed in relief. He pulled Raven into a hug before she could refuse. He held her tightly.

"Oh God Raven! Don't scare us like that! Don't scare...me like that. I thought I lost you" he whispered into her hair softly. Raven pulled away from him to look into his masked eyes. "Robin..." she began but was cut off by... Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg's arrival. "Friend Raven, you are alright!" Starfire cried throwing herself on top of her. Raven groaned as the beautiful Tamaranian girl began to crush her in an ironclad hug. Robin had stepped back.

Red-X glared at him from his hiding place. _"How dare he touch Raven like that! He knows she doesn't like to be hugged!"_ He was so furious he contemplated killing Robin on the spot. "I bet no one would even miss that pointy-haired little -two-shoes asshole" he muttered. But as when he saw Raven look at Robin he felt a pang in his chest.

_"Would Raven?"_

**THE NEXT DAY**

Raven awoke in a cold sweat. She looked at her clock. _5:57_ "Shit" she said as she flopped back down on her pillow. Nightmares had plagued her since they'd defeated Trigon two years ago. She woke up often and was always in a cold sweat though she never remembered what the nightmare was about. After several minutes of failing at her attempts to go back to sleep Raven began to get ready for the day. She pulled a box out from underneath her bed labeled "Civilian Clothes." "_Why couldn't Cyborg have just lent them his planes? I wouldn't have to do this if he weren't so frickin' protective of those damn things" _she thought angrily. She closed her eyes and began to chant her mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". She opened them to find the outfit Bumblebee had bought her in front of her still in the box it had come in. She pulled off the top to reveal the hidious outfit the sassy african-american thought would be perfect for her. _"Why did I promise to wear this thing?."_

Raven pulled on her cloak after exiting the bathroom. It covered her and her horrendous outfit perfectly. She knew Bumblebee would make her take it off when they met them at the Jump City Airport, but until then she would be content to keep the other Titans from seeing it. She made her way to the kitchen. On the refridgerator she once again examined the letter that the Bumblebee had sent a couple days ago.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_This is BB (BumbleBee of course!)! We've got a favor to ask. The Titans Tower has been demolished. Aqualad thought it'd be funny to blast Argent with a couple gallons of water. It WAS pretty frickin' hilarious, but Argent (that Bitch) didn't think of it that way and decided to blast Aqualad with some energy beams. Unfortunately Argent is not the greatest shot and she pretty much burned the whole damn place down. We'd like to know if we could chill with you guys for a while until Cyborg can find the time to build another one for us. If you can drop us a line (communicators were melted along with all the cars and as you know we're 4 miles from Steel City), you know our address. Right now we're waiting for waiting for Mas or Kid Flash to wake up (they were knocked unconscious) to get us some plane tickets since Cyborg is a frickin' bastard and won't let anyone near his planes without him. There's a list of all the Titans here attached to this letter so you'll know how many rooms to prepare, food to get, condoms to buy, and crap like that. Bee seeing ya!_

_Love, the Sexy Temptress Bumblebee_

_P.S Raven you know what you promised me and I intend to receive it when/if you get us at the JCity Airport._

**Titans East**

**Bumblebee**

**Aqualad**

**Argent**

**Mas y Menos**

**Kid Flash**

**Speedy**

**Jinx (oooh! Cyborg! Hint, Hint! Nudge, Nudge)**

Raven laughed a little at Bumblebee's antics. Then she remembered what she was wearing. Suddenly she didn't feel like herbal tea. She turned away from the refridgerator only to run straight into Robin. "Aaahh!" they screamed. Raven quickly righted her emotions. "Morning Robin" she said in her usual monotone. Robin had undoubtedly been in the gym. He wore a pair of grey sweatpants with tennis shoes. He was shirtless causing Raven to blush a little. His chest was pale and Raven noticed ,making her blush harder, that he was slightly muscular. He had a six-pack, but it was just barely visible. Although he was clearly athletic. He obviously wore his mask. "Mornin Raven" he said with a smug smile. Raven took a deep breath. " When do the others get here?" she asked. Robin examined some milk that was turning some weird blue color. "Some time around 10 this morning" he answered. She nodded. They sat in an awkward silence. "So..um..I guess...I'll just go" Raven said. She headed for her room. Just as she reached her door she heard Robin call her name.

"Raven!" he called.

Raven froze. His emotions were spiralling out of control. She could pick out fear, hesitancy (_**A/N YES, HESITANCY IS AN EMOTION)**_, and something different. She focused a little on it. She was overcome with warmth. She'd never felt this way before. It was like walking on Cloud Nine. But then her hands began to glow black with magic. Raven snapped to attention. The warm feeling was gone and Raven felt angry. She needed to meditate NOW or risk slipping up again. After Trigon she had more leniency when it came to her emotions, but she still needed to keep them in check. With one tiny _feeling_ Robin had managed to worm his way into the deepest nether regions of her mind where dark beasts lay that should never have a chance to escape. _"DO NOT LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!" _her inner demon growled. Raven nodded slowly in agreement wishing she had made the tea.

In the middle of her thoughts Raven hadn't noticed that Robin was standing in front of her. "Raven" he said tentatively.

"What?" Raven spat. Her eyes were glowing a murderous red now along with her hands.

Robin took a step back. _"YES! MAKE HIM PAY FOR THAT FEELING! HE SHOULD PAY IN BLOOD FOR HIS DEED! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" _her inner demon whispered cruelly. It took all of Raven's carefully constructed walls to push it back.

"Yes, Robin?" she replied massaging her temples.

Robin took a deep breath. This was it. He was finally going to tell her. He was going to tell her in the kitchen, but things had become awkward and she'd left before giving him the chance. He just hoped she wouldn't get angry with him.

"Would you just spit it out all ready OR FUCK OFF!" Raven yelled.

"You'renotwearingabra!" Robin blurted. He stood horrified for a moment. In Raven's current state, she could do anything.

**"Well, Asshole, I'm glad you even know what a bra is seeing as you never get any so you've probably never seen one, so congrats. And what I fuckin' where is my fuckin' buisness so if you have nothing important to say than get your scrawny little ass away from my fuckin' door!" **Raven raged. Robin was stunned and his pride was hurt. So he did what any guy would make the mistake of doing. He yelled back at her.

"First of all, I DO know what a bra is! I've taken many off! And if you DON'T wear one than it is MY CONCERN since YOU'VE SUDDENLY DECIDED to dress some prostitute or whore!" he screeched.

Raven steadied herself on the wall. She needed to get away. If she didn't she knew her inner demon would come out. Everyone'd die, then. But she couldn't let that prick get away with his stupid comments either or else he'd think he'd won. There was nothing worse than letting Robin win ANYTHING.

"Well, you'd know what prostitutes and whores do and don't wear wouldn't you" she stated calmly. Robin was speechless...for the most part.

"Why-I oughta...you."

Raven used her magic to open her door. She floated in without taking her eyes off of Robins face. "When you learn to form coherent thoughts, come back to get me and we may continue the conversation about the poor girls who need the money sooo bad that they have to have sex with someone who _CLEARLY_ isn't that well-endowed or even a moderately good lay" she stated calmly. With that last cheery note she slammed the door.

Robin glared at the door, but he couldn't help feeling guilty. It really wasn't any of his buisness, but when he'd caught sight of her shirt he couldn't help himself. He could tell the shirt was strapless. This didn't bother him until he thought about the implications of this. He'd tried convincing himself her bra must be strapless and that he shouldn't give a shit anyway, but he couldn't dismiss the thought. He rubbed the back of his head. His black hair fell in front of his masked eyes.

"_If only she knew what she does to me."_

_At The JUMP CITY AIRPORT_

Raven was fidgeting. The Titans East' plane had just landed. Soon Bumblebee would rip her cloak off and Raven could already feel the wide-eyed looks. And to top it all off she kept feeling like someone was watching her. Using her ability to seek emotions she reached out for interest or hostility. Those were the two you had to watch out for if you were looking for a villain. _"Where are you..." _she thought. She bit her lip as she searched. There! She was about to hone in on it when Starfire broke her concentration. "Friend Raven! Look it is Friend Bumblebee!" she cried. The red-head girl began to jump up and down. Her green eyes flashed with glee. Her chest bounced up and down in a very noticeable way causing many guys to stare. "Star.." Raven put her hand on Starfire's shouldor."You shouldn't do that when you're wearing a tight purple tank top without a bra" at this part she glared at Robin who pretended not to notice " and miniskirt. You are letting WAY too many guys see what you have to offer." Starfire seemed to think about this. Then her eyes widened. If possible her orangish skin got even more orange. "Oh! Thank you, Friend Raven. I see what you are saying." Raven nodded. Suddenly a bright yellow clad teen tackled her.

"RAE-RAE!" Bumblebee screamed. Raven couldn't help but give one of her rare genuine laughs. "BEE!" she cried flinging her arms around the girl. The other Titans watched in fascination the scene that was unfolding before them. Raven was usually calm, collected, and reserved. But when she had met Bumblebee something had just clicked and they had been best friends ever since. For this the other Titans (save one) were grateful since Raven was a lot more bubbly and funny when Bumblebee was around. They still were shocked with the dramatic change Bumblebee brought upon their friend.

The two girls meanwhile were hugging fiercely. They broke apart only for Jinx to suddenly envelop them in another hug. It had been hard for Jinx to leave the Brotherhood. She never expected the Titans to except her, but Raven had immediately taken her under her wing as soon as she uttered the words "I want to be a Titan". For this the girl was eternally grateful. Bumblebee asked her to join the Titans East by Raven's urgings and the the two had also become close. It also helped that her boyfriend (Kid Flash) was always keeping her upbeat and cheerful.

Raven finally had, had enough. "Jinxy! BEE! I can't BREATHE!" she practically shouted. They reluctantly let go. Raven took one look at Jinx and said "Bee, right?" Jinx glared but answered with a nod. Bumblebee just giggled. The beyond pale girl was wearing a strapless purple dress that only came to her thighs. Her chest poked out a bit at the top while the sides of the dress looked like it didn't even touch her hips. Luckily the girl didn't have a promise made to Bee so she was allowed to wear her signature striped tights. Instead of two pigtails her pink hair was straight. "Bee, what is with you making us wear this crap?" Raven asked. Bee pouted.

"I just want my gals to look hot like me!" she answered while striking a pose. Yellow being Bumblebee signature color was all she wore. Raven often wondered what store sold so much yellow. Her capris were skintight leather (yellow, of course) and she wore an oversized T-Shirt with a leather motorcycle jacket of which Raven approved since she just so happened to be in love with motorcycles. Even her boots were a dark mustard yellow. Bee always joked that she was black enough to not need any in her ensemble. Her hair was in two puff balls as per usual. Jinx and Raven exchanged a look. They chose not to say anything. Meanwhile the other titans were reuniting. The three girls smiled as they saw Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin already in a heated debate about their abilities. Raven personally considered Robin a liability at most times, but knew enough not to say it aloud. Argent and Starfire were still hugging. Mas y Menos were trying to understand Cyborg y Beast Boy.

"SOOOOOO?" Bee said suddenly turning to Raven.

Raven felt as if a giant weight had been set on her shouldors. "Yes?" she replied evenly. Bee snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"Rae-Rae, If you don't take off the cloak NOW! I will burn all of your other ones as soon as we get to the tower!"

Raven gave a defeated sigh. Jinx smiled sympatheticly. '_Might as well get it over with'_ she thought sadly.

The cloak fell to the ground at the same time as everyone's mouths fell open.

Red-X had been following Raven all day. True, it was creepy, maybe even a little stalker like but he just couldn't shake her from his mind. Everytime he thought of her his lips burned and his pants got tighter. _'I can't possibly want her anymore than I do now'_ he reasoned. But as soon as the cloak came off his first thought was _'OH GOD! I'M SCREWED!'_

Raven was gorgeous. The outfit Bee had picked out was perfect on her. The shirt was indeed strapless, but after her _chat_ with Robin, Raven had reluctantly found a strapless bra. Her midriff was open to the world revealing her pierced navel. A pair of white jean shorts that cut off mid-thigh hugged her hips. Her legs were toned and seemed to go on forever ending with a pair of black high heels. The skirt had a modestly low-cut leaving just enough cleavage to make you want more. Her hair fell in skillfully done curls over her shouldours.

"I LOVE YOU BEE!" Aqualad, Speedy, Robin, and (even) Beast Boy said together openly ogling Raven.

Raven crossed her arms unknowingly making it worse for herself. **"If you continue staring I WILL scoop out your eyes and feed them to you!" **she said with a trace of her inner demon coming out. The boys quickly looked away. Bee looped her arm with Raven's and Jinx's.

"My greatest creations!" she gushed.

Raven snorted. Jinx rolled her eyes. Bee bowed as the guys (minus Kid Flash and Cyborg) applauded. "Now we will go to the new home of our friends that is our home!" Starfire proclaimed.

The not-so-small procession began the long journey out of the airport, but Raven hung back. Bee gave her a questioning look. "I need a moment. My powers are..." Raven trailed off. Bee nodded understandingly. She flew after Jinx.

Raven stood uncomfortably for a second. She hadn't expected the Titans reaction. She'd never considered herself pretty. Starfire was the one the guys mooned over. She had huge breasts, a nice ass, and was innocent enough that you could get away with quite a lot (unless Robin was around which happened more often than not). Raven knew she was well-endowed in those aspects and was blessed with perfect skin, but she didn't give much thought to these things. She watched as guys stared at her in passing. _'You're hot.._' her mind whispered. Raven smiled at the thought. Then she remembered why she had lied to Bumblebee. Once again Raven sought the emotions of the person who was watching her. She knew it was a man. He practically was screaming I WANT YOU NOW! There! She focused on it. Her powers made her float towards the feeling while she was distracted. She soon found herself in a less populated part of the airport. The scrolling marquee said there was a plane arriving at 4:30 that afternoon. Raven checked her watch. _10:15 _ "Who would be waiting for a plane over 6 hours early?" she wondered aloud.

The scritch of fabric behind her caught her attention. She whipped around to find... some guy. He was about a foot taller than Raven with black hair that touched his shouldors. His nose was slightly out of place, but it worked for him so you didn't notice it unless you were really observant. His bottom lip was pierced. He wore a leather jacket that seemed a little stretched. If you looked down you'd see a clearly defined six-pack through his black v-neck. Raven could tell he had muscles as he was wearing a leather jacket, and she blushed when she realized they were so obviously better than Robin's. They seemed like those of a man who could appreciate hard work rather than someone who spent hours trying to build them. To complete the _ensemble ("_Man I've gotta stop talking to Bee so much") he had black skinny jeans and combat boots. Raven observed all of this in exactly twelve seconds. She looked up into his eyes. They were ice blue.

"Hello, Beautiful" he said. Raven narrowed her eyes. He had a faint russian accent. She smiled brightly.

"Hello, Aleksandr"

**YAY! My first attempt at a cliffie! This is one for the scrapbooks! Anyway, I so bet you thought that Robin was gonna kiss our little Rae-Rae when I used the same words I used in the first chap. to say Raven was once again cut off. I also wanna bet you thought Robin was gonna proclaim his undying (somewhat) creepy love for Raven when he ran after her when she left the kitchen. Sadly for Robin, NO! He puts his foot in his mouth and gets all **_**fatherly**_** with Raven. Yeah, that's really attractive Bird-Brain. Anywho! I'm am eternally grateful to all who reviewed. You don't know how excited I was to even get one review! I hope you all like the idea of extra Titans stirring up drama. As you probably figured, I am a major Kid FLash/Jinx fan. They work and that's all I'm saying on the matter. Well, I'm off to get my ass kicked by Robin since he didn't get to profess his love. Damn...it was sooooo worth it though...**

_**Next Chapter: What will our favorite anti-hero do? Totally kiss her senseless, have his way with her right now in a crowded airport, kidnap her, pee his pants? Find out next time in... whatever this fanfiction is titled! **_

_**P.S. HAPPY GOOD FRIDAY!**_


	3. In Which Our Fav Couple Gets Naughty

**Hello! How has your day been? Good? Mine, has sucked so far. Robin really did a number on my ass... Curse that pointy-haired litte Dick. Anywho, this is the next chapter! Enjoy or Hate it! *crosses fingers behind back* I don't really care! **

**READ THIS!: THIS CHAPTER GETS A LITTLE INTENSE(LIKE SEXUALLY INTENSE). I DON'T THINK IT'S TOO GRAPHIC OR ANYTHING BUT IF YOU DO LET ME KNOW AND I'LL UP THE RATING! I WON'T CHANGE IT UNLESS I GET COMPLAINTS!**

**Now that I'm done worrying about scarring young children...On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Teen Titans! I'dve quit school by now if I did.**

Red-X gasped. '_How does she know it's me?_' he thought franticly. He decided to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about. "Who?" he said leaning on a shaded part of the wall. This way she didn't get a great look at his face. Raven rolled her eyes. "I know it's you X" she said simply. Red-X winced. She knew who he was and she called him X. He couldn't decide which made him more upset. He sighed.

"How did you know?" he asked, defeated.

Raven smiled. "I can seek emotions, dumbass. I've felt yours before so I could tell easily who you were. And I could feel someone watching me, so I was worried it was a villain" she explained.

Red-X nodded. He ran a hand threw his hair. "Sooooo...now what?"

"You beg me not to turn you in to the other Titans"

"I highly doubt you'd want them to find out about our little kiss, would you Rae-Rae?"

Raven blushed a little and unconsciously felt her lips. They were burning. Then she turned away from him.

"Fine. I won't say anything, but **don't call me Rae-Rae!**" Red-X suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by two tentacles of darkness. Raven stood before him illuminated by the light. She'd cocked her hip to the side with her hands balled in fists at her sides. Red-X couldn't help but notice how her breasts curved when she did this and her ass looked so...so..so...smackable. He groaned.

"Do you have to be so fucking sexy?" he growled. Raven dropped him quickly. She hid her blush, but not quite fast enough. Red-X watched her carefully. _"Doesn't she EVER get compliments? She's a fucking goddess!"_ he thought. They stood there for a minute. Raven was trying to decide what to do and fight down the urge to kiss him. Red-X was slowly undressing her with his eyes which wasn't very hard due to her current state of dress. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her up against him. Raven's breath hitched. She looked up into his intense gaze. She felt as if he was challenging her. Raven never backed down from a challenge.

Red-X felt as if electricity was flowing through his veins. He felt so hot for..._her_ right now. He found himself pushing her up against the wall. Raven smirked.

"Once again, I'm between a wall and Red-X" she said teasingly.

Red-X leaned down, laying his forehead against hers. His right arm snaked it's way around her waist while his left slid up her leg. Raven gasped as he began rubbing circles on her thigh. He slipped out his lip piercing while she was distracted.

"I told you it was Aleksandr, little bird" he whispered with a nip at her ear. Raven let her hands slip on the inside of his shirt. She slid her hands up and down his back sensually. He moaned. Then it was if a gunshot had gone off. Red-X's lips collided with hers. Their tongues fought for dominance as Red-X picked Raven up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She grinded against him and he bucked against her making them both want more. With one arm Red-X gripped Raven's ass and with the other he massaged her breasts. He earned a hiss of approval as he began working her nipple. She broke away from him, to attack his neck. He moaned again. She sucked deeply and nipped at his collarbone. He couldn't take it anymore. He laid Raven out on the floor and lay on top of her. There hands moved on their own accord. They felt through their clothes up one another. Red-X once again claimed her mouth. She sucked on his bottom lip. Red-X couldn't take it anymore. He needed more, to feel more, to have more of her. "Oh God! RAVEN! Take this off NOW!" he moaned while motioning towards her shirt. Raven's hands found the hem of his shirt. "Only if you take yours off" she whispered huskily. Red-X threw his shirt off in record time. Raven took a moment to study him. He was muscular like she'd thought and tan. She traced the contours of his chest and arms. He shook a little as she did this. His eyes were clouded over with lust. She shot him a questioning glance.

"Take the FUCKING SHIRT OFF! NOW! or I will TAKE IT OFF FOR YOU" he growled. Raven sat up a little as she slid the shirt over her head. Red-X watched hungrily. Her bra was dark blue. It seemed just barely to contain her seemingly voluminous breasts. He leaned down and began licking the valley between them. With a moan Raven tangled her fingers in his hair. She arched her back into him as he began to nibble at her left breast. She slowly slid her leg along his side. "Raven...more..." was all he managed to sputter before once again letting his mouth take hold of her breasts. Raven undid his zipper with her powers and grasped his throbbing cock. Red-X froze. "Can't handle it?" she said seductively. Red-X's hands unsnapped her bra.

For a second they sat watching each other. Then Red-X grabbed the bra and tossed it aside. He began sucking on one of her nipples. "Oh my god...Aleksandr!" she cried as he massaged the nipple between his teeth. Hearing her cry his name turned him on even more. He attacked her breasts savagely, loving the taste of her skin. It was tasted like vanilla and chocolate mixed together so perfectly you couldn't tell which was which. At this point Raven took his hard-on and shoved it up against her. Her nipple popped out of Red-X's mouth as she did this. The only thing seperating them was her shorts and panties. Red-X tongue flicked over her stomach. Ravens nails cut into his shouldors, but he didn't care. He steadily moved lower, unbuttoning her pants along the way. He shoved the panties aside and stared at her womanhood. He glanced at her face. Her head was thrown back in pure pleasure. She was coated in a thin layer of sweat. He ran his hand along her side. Raven looked at him wide-eyed. Her eyes took on a mischeivious look as she pushed him off of her. Red-X couldn't help, but pout. He was confused as he watched her open his legs wide and moved towards his..his..his.

"SHIT!" he cried. He no longer cared who heard him. Raven had shoved all of him inside her mouth. He fisted his hands in her hair. Raven pulled his member out of her mouth and smirked at him. She moved to do it again when the Teen Titans theme song rang out. Straddling Red-X, Raven routed through the small pile of clothes next to them and pulled out her communicator. She angled it so whoever was calling wouldn't see Red-X underneath her. "Hello?" Raven said very aware that she sounded breathless. "Raven? Where are you?" Robin's face appeared on the small screen. Raven felt Red-X stiffen underneath her.

"I am or I _was_ meditating" she snapped at him. She still hadn't forgiven him for earlier.

"Bee did mention that, but you've been gone for an hour. You never stay out this long to just meditate" Robin replied calmly.

"I got a little held up before I got to meditate. I haven't been meditating that long" Raven lied. Red-X grinned. His hand made its way up to her chest. He circled her nipple with his pointer finger. He watched as she struggled to keep her composure.

"Well, is that all you..." deep breath "want? I'll be back soon" she gasped.

Robin looked skeptical. "What are you doing now Raven?" he asked in annoyingly whiny voice.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Talking to you, what does it look like I'm doing?" She stretched out on top of Red-X so that her chest was pressed up against his, something he enjoyed immensely.

Robin grunted. "We're all going out for lunch and maybe hangout afterwards. Get back to the tower now and be ready in ten minutes. No excuses. We're going to have fun" he said. Raven glared.

"**Who the HELL do you think..." **she began, but Robin hung up.

Raven slammed the communicator shut. "Asshole" she muttered. She climbed off of Red-X and grabbed her bra. He caught her hand. "Where do you think you're going?" he said. Raven slapped his hand away playfully.

"Gotta go. Sorry. Everyone will be suspicious if I don't come. Even if I do stay in a lot they'll know something's up if I miss a potentially crazy night out with Bee and Jinx" she explained. He sat up indian style and began to complain as she put on her shirt. "But I was about to get blown away!"

Raven smiled. "Yeah, well I guess you'll just get blown away later"

He gave a resigned sigh and began getting dressed himself. Once done Raven began to teleport when Red-X grabbed her arm. She gave him a funny look.

"Iwannacomewithyou" he said before she could say anything. "Come with me where?" she asked.

"To lunch with your friends"

Conflicting emotions filled Raven. On one hand she really liked him (which scared her shitless) and it would be nice to spend more time with him, but she didn't want the other Titans to find out who he was. She also wasn't sure what their relationship was. So far all they'd done was nearly have sex twice. What if he didn't see it as more than that; a way to get in her pants? She didn't think she could take that kind of pain. Then there was the fact that he was a villain...Uuh! Now she had a headache!

"Little bird? Hello? You in there!" Red-X shook her sholdours. Raven blinked. "Um... I'm not sure that's a good idea...I" Then she noticed the look in his eyes. They were overflowing with hope. She could also see disappointment lurking in the back ready to come out. He expected her to reject the idea.

"Yeah, okay. You can come. But watch out for Robin he'll be watching you like a hawk since you're coming with me. He's been a total asshole lately-" she was cut off by Red-X hugging her tightly. "Whatever, you say Little Bird! Let's go!" She pulled the hood up on her cloak. Red-X frowned. "If I'm gonna play by your rules, you have to play by mine. Which means" he ripped the cloak off of her "no cloak to hide that gorgeous body or beautiful face and you have to call me Alex" Raven would have blushed at his comment, but she was too busy trying to grab her cloak.

"Alex! Give me my cloak!" she whined.

*Alex whipped her around so her back was to him. He threw the cloak on one of the crappy airport chairs. His strong arms wrapped around her middle. "Now, now. Little Bird, you would do good to listen to me. I wouldn't want to have to teach you a lesson later" he whispered in her ear. Raven shivered at his hot breath on her skin. She teleported without another word.

When they arrived in her room, Raven immediately went to the door which was being beat on relentlessly. **"What?" **she snarled because of course it was the Boy Blunder.

He took a step back. "I just wanted to say sorry" he answered. Raven's anger dimmed. She leaned against the door frame. "Sorry for _what_ exactly, Robin?" she said mockingly.

He gave a small smile. Of course, Raven was going to make him say it. "I'm sorry for getting all worked up over you not wearing a bra. You were right it wasn't and isn't any of my business what you wear or don't wear. I'm also sorry for ordering you around on the communicator. That was wrong."

Raven nodded. "I'm sorry too, although I can't for the life of me, figure out why. My anger was completely legit" she wondered aloud. Robin laughed.

"Okay. Well we're leaving in a couple minutes. The Titans East wanted to change-" he froze. Raven groaned inwardly. There had been a rustling in her room. _Alex! I am going to KILL you! _Robin tried to push past Raven into her room.

"Raven I think there's someone in your room" he said. Raven had a small mental battle with herself. She heaved a great sigh. "There is someone in my room..." she had gotten quieter. Robin stopped pushing. "Who is in your room?" he asked.

"A friend of mine I ran into at the airport. It was supposed to be a surprise" she said simply. There was a niggling touch of guilt since she knew she had refrained from saying her 'friend' was a guy. She prayed he didn't realize it was a lie. Which it technically wasn't. Her and Red-X were technically friends just...with benefits.

Fortunately Robin just smiled. "Oh well, I won't tell the others. I'll see you later Rae." He went down the hall practically skipping.

Raven shut her door leaving her alone in the dark room. The room was a lot bigger than her previous room. After realizing that with growing up comes more stuff Cyborg had completely redone everything. There were now more rooms and they were all twice the size of the original ones. Only Cyborg could quadruple the space without losing any (if that makes sense). Her room now held four floor to ceiling bookshelves all filled. Her bed was king-sized for when the girls forced her to hold Slumber Parties with a Flat Screen across from it. Under her bed she had a box of romantic comedies. Raven secretly loved them even though she kept up the pretense that she hated them when the girls "made" her watch some. Next to the bookshelves was a desk with a laptop charging on it. The laptop of course had been Cyborgitized so it was like a million times better than the best laptop on the market. The walls were dark purple with thick black carpet. Raven loved her room. Then she saw Alex on her bed. "_Aah...Now to deal with Alex_" she thought. She cleared her throat. Alex looked up with a cocky grin. "I knew you'd recover quick, little bird. Sorry, though. I tripped laughing so hard at you shoving the Boy Blunder's bullshit back up his ass" At that last part his tone had become bitter. Raven crawled on her bed to him. Alex couldn't help thinking how hot this would be if she was covered in water or chocolate or nothing at all. She slid her hands to his belt buckle. "Now if I remember correctly, I owe you something?"

Alex's breath quickened. "You know, now that you mention it. I DO think you owe me something" he retorted. Raven gave him a predatorial smile. She undid his zipper and once again examined his now hardening cock. She leaned in..._"FROM THEIR TOWER THEY CAN SEE IT ALL! TEEN TITANS!" _ Alex rolled over and began to throw a temper tantrum. Raven giggled(_ Giggling? When did I start giggling?_) She jumped off the bed to grab her communicator that lay haphazardly on her desk. She flipped it open and once sat in her desk chair to make sure whoever was calling couldn't see Alex.

"Yeah?" she said. Robin peered up at her. "We're waiting on you and Bee. And the others want to meet your friend" At this last part Robin looked sheepish. _**"If I didn't know any better I'd say Robin is totally cockblocking me!" **_Alex muttered darkly. Raven had to stifle a laugh. "It's okay, Robin. They would have found out eventually anyway" Raven assured. Robin gave a sigh of relief. He and Raven had just gotten back on good terms. He didn't need his loose lips to get in the way again. A green face wormed its way onto the screen. Beast Boy had bulked up quite a lot. He was now approximately Robin's height, with a similar build just not as muscular. Being the youngest (even if it was only by a year) he was the least mature, but Raven often reasoned that none of them were really mature anyway. His bright green eyes shined up at Raven. When you first met him you'd describe them as innocent. You'd continue to think that until he opened his mouth and the perverted comments assailed onto your unsuspecting mind. Ever since Terra had pretended not to remember him (Raven didn't have the heart to tell him she was pretending) he had turned over a new leaf. He had gotten a makeover and had become a ladies' man. Often the other Titans' could hear moans coming from his room in the wee hours of the morning. He was actually pretty close to Robin in the fangirl department because he was willing to sleep with any pretty girl who said hi and to a lot of girls that was a dream come true to have a superhero spare them a second of their time. The other Titans' ***cough* ROBIN *cough*** dissaproved of his new lifestyle. Raven on the otherhand could be seen having many verbal arguments over who was most perverted.

Raven always won. **A/N Hmm...Interesting **Raven was shocked out of her thoughts when Beast Boy asked if her friend was cute. In the corner of her eye she could see Alex waiting for her answer. "No Beast Boy, my friend is not cute" she answered with a sigh. Beast Boy looked dissapointed. Alex looked hurt until she finished her statement with "My friend's a total hottie." She tossed the communicator aside, not realizing it didn't hang up. Robin who now had full control of his communicator again quickly took advantage of his opportunity to listen in. Alex fixed Raven with another one of his signature smirks. "I'm a hottie, huh?" he said smugly. Robin made a note to have Cyborg check out the connections on these things. Raven's friend sounded like a man. Raven snorted. "Oh! You thought I was talking about you! How cute. I was referring to Robin actually, I just used Beast Boy to voice my true feelings" she said in a serious tone. Robin closed his communicator. He'd heard enough. Raven liked him back! He couldn't help, but let a silly grin grow on his face. Now all he had to do was tell her how he felt.

Alex couldn't help, but get angry at this. Sure, he knew she was joking...She was joking right? She didn't really find Robin hot. Did she? He pushed himself off her bed and zipped up his pants while glaring at her. "That's not funny Raven" he spat. He immediately was disgusted with himself. He'd called her Raven. Not that he didn't love her name, he just felt better knowing that only he could call her little bird. Everyone else either said Raven, Rae, or (apparently) Rae-Rae. He felt special calling her little bird. She looked at him with those large amethyst pools. She studied him for a moment then strode over. Her hand cupped his jaw. She forced him to look at her. She nodded. "It's not funny, Red-X" she said softly. He felt a pang in his chest. What was she saying? Her tone implied something more. Should he leave? Was he supposed to leave? Did she WANT him to leave? His mind raced with the possibilities when Raven laughed. "You know, I think I was wrong. You are cute when you're freaking out" she told him. Alex stood speechless for a moment. She called him cute. That was a good sign, right? She wasn't mad then. Or was it an act. Should he say sorry? Would she say sorry back? His eyes widened as he began to panic. Raven could feel his rising anxiety. She used her powers to calm him. He looked at her. "I'm sorry. I promise no more 'feelings for Robin' jokes. I actually feel sick even joking about him being hotter than you" She shuddered. Alex beamed at her. "I'm sorry too, Raven" he said. Raven blushed a little. He was just so full of joy, it made her want to be happy too. Raven blushed more when she realized he was watching her. He grinned. Then Raven remembered. She gave a fake pout. "Raven? I thought I was Little Bird?"

Now it was Alex's turn to blush. "Well, um..if you want...me to...I guess..I can call..." he stammered. Raven hugged him.

"Of course, I want you to" she buried her face in his chest to hide her blush "I like being your Little Bird." Alex tipped her head up to him. He kissed her sweetly. "I like that your my Little Bird too" he murmured into her hair. Raven couldn't help, but smile.

Before Alex could try and get blown away again Raven had left the comfort of his arms. His body ached to feel the warmth again. Raven quickly rummaged through a drawer, finally finding whatever she was looking for after several moments. She slipped it into her bra without a second thought. Alex's eyes widened as he realized it was money. He came up behind her while she fixed her hair. "You know, Little Bird, you shouldn't keep your money there. It gives guys a chance to take a look when you need it" he said.

Raven laughed. "I only keep a couple dollars in my bra to piss off Robin. He looks like he's about to explode when I take some out. After that I use the money that I keep in my satchel" she explained. Alex wrapped his arm around her sholdours as they exited the room. "Well, if it's to piss off the Bird Brain than I'm all for it!" he exclaimed. They headed downstairs happily. Raven stopped when they reached the doors that led to the garage. She took a deep breath and looked at Alex. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze. She imputed the code and the doors slid open.

The Titans Tower garage was Cyborg's pride and joy. The massive room was underground so he had as much space as he wanted. He also had as many cars as he wanted. The same went for Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Robin. The garage was divided into sections. When you entered to your immediate right was Beast Boy's cars. He had several different colored mopeds, two Porsches, and a Camaro he had painted to look like Bumblebee from Transformers except in green. A giant B was ingraved on the wall his cars were lined up against. Across from his cars were Starfire's. For some strange reason the Tamaranian girl had developed a deep-rooted love for the VW New Beetle and that's all the cars she had in every color under the sun. Red, Orange, Puce, Violet, Pink, Hot Pink, Magenta, you name it. Some had designs or popular characters on them. Starfire's personal favorite was a purple beetle with green flowers all over. It matched her original Teen Titans uniform. Next to Starfire's cars were Robin's. He liked the expensive, over the top, yeah-i'm a jackass-but-at-least-i've-got-a-cool-car, cars. He was famous in Jump City for owning ten of the most expensive street legal cars available on the market; the Bugatti Veyron**.**And of course he had his GSX-R750, or better known as the R-Cycle. Across from Robin's cars were Cyborg's. All of his cars were mixes of each other with his own modifications. He took the best parts from different models and put them all together, usually in the form of an SUV. Last but not least were Raven's Motorcycles. Raven was in love with motorcycles. She loved the feel of the wind rushing through her hair, going so fast tears formed in her eyes, the adrenaline. Besides reading, riding her motorcycles was her favorite thing to do.

Upon entering the garage Raven forgot all about her fear that the other Titans would figure out who Alex really was. Sitting on her Harley pretending he was Robin, was Aqualad. "Ha-Ha! Yeah, I'm Robin. Leader of the Titans. I have seriously cool hair and a unique quality that makes me obsess over any bad-ass who looks at Starfire even though I deny feelings for her!" he said in a very Robinesque voice. Everyone was laughing and even Robin was chuckling a little. There laughter died in their throats when they heard Raven's voice ring out. **"What the hell are you doing on MY BIKE!" **she screeched. Alex went unnoticed as she stalked down. Aqualad tried to hide behind Cyborg, but with a wave of her hand Cyborg was ten feet away. She lifted Aqualad off the ground. He stared into her now black eyes. There wasn't any mercy. **"Didn't you see this?" **she said in a deathly calm voice. She slammed him down next to her bike. He groaned as he felt a crack. Raven lifted him up a little. Printed clearly in flowing purple script was the name: Raven. **"What does it say?" **she whispered. Aqualad looked up at her. She looked angrier than he'd ever seen her. Her whole body seemed to radiate anger. He glanced at the other Titans. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy looked sympathetic. The rest gave him ASSHOLE-DIDN'T-YOU-SEE-THE-FUCKIN!-NAME-ON-THE-FUCKIN-BIKE-LOOKS!. Raven slammed him against the floor again.

**"Well?" **

"Raven" Aqualad whimpered.

Raven's anger intensified. **"What!"** She prepared to slam him again when a hand touched her shouldor. Raven knew who it was immediately. No one else would touch her when she was in such a state. Her anger dissipated when he looked at her.

"Little Bird! I am dissapointed in you! If you REALLY wanted to get back at him, you would've done this."Alex then proceeded to kick him where no man wants to EVER be kicked. Aqualad assumed the fetal position, clutching his manhood as if that would make the pain go away. Raven laughed. "True. But you gotta admit, my way was more amusing!" she replied. Alex shook his head.

"Let's just agree to disagree on our favorite ways to torture. This isn't the time nor the place to challenge our methods."

Raven nodded. She helped Aqualad up. The usually cocky and energetic young man was thoroughly smashed. Raven hadn't broken his nose as he'd originally thought, but it still hurt like hell. His whole body ached, especially where her friend had kicked him. He stood slightly hunched over as the pain finally subsided. "Sorry, Aqualad. Just don't touch my ." she deadpanned. Aqualad nodded mutely. Alex took this time to observe the remaining Titans. He already knew Bird Boy, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and of course his Little Bird. He also knew Bumblebee and Jinx from the scene at the airport. The others he'd only seen once during the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. There was a red-haired freckled guy with green eyes leaning towards the purple chick; Jinx was her name. _'Must be the Kid Flash'_ Alex thought. The young man was well known for converting Jinx to the line of good. He was wearing a fitted white tee with the words "_**Her Love Monkey"**_ on it in a giant heart. Alex chuckled inwardly at that. Raven would murder him if he even touched a shirt like that. As it was Jinx looked like she was just one step short from doing just that. Mas (or was it Menos) was standing on Menos(or was it Mas) head making them roughly the height of a ten year-old. The duo wore regular jeans and shirts. Argent and Starfire were arm and arm. He knew Argent through others who knew of her closeness with Starfire. The small, quiet goth looking girl who had trouble controlling her powers after long periods of time was no more. She'd been Starfirefied. Raven now shuddered when she thought of what the girl had become. The girl was now tan from multiple visits to the beach and wore more than revealing clothing.

At this moment she was wearing a pink halter top dress that was tight around the chest. Alex found himself wishing she'd have to bend down to see if she cared about all the guys getting an eyeful of the hot pink thong she was wearing. (Did I mention the dress was see-through?) But he deduced that any girl that wore something so blatantly hoe-ish wouldn't give a rat's ass about how much anyone saw of her. Her black hair was in a tight ponytail at the nape of her neck. Moving on, Alex noted that Speedy was so obviously Robin's twin that it was almost scary. They had the same air about them for starters; the I'm-So-Frickin'-Cool-I-Don't-Have-To-Be-Bad-Ass feel. They both wore masks covering their eyes. Alex so badly wanted to snatch it off. There was a bet among the Villains Circles who, when, and where the mask would come off. Alex had a bet himself that Raven would be the one to see his eyes first, on the roof of Titan's Tower, sometime this year. They stood their arms crossed and backs straight in a commanding way. The only big difference was that Speedy's hair was dark red and slicked back while Robin was a spiky-haired dweeb.

Raven seemed to read his thoughts. She sounded amused when she spoke. "I know they're inhumanly similar in demeanor, but trust me their personalities are 110% different." Alex just shook his head causing Raven to laugh more. Then Robin cleared his throat. They paused in their banter. Robin's was spluttering words no one could understand. His face was the deepest red any one had ever seen it. If you held up a picture of a volcano about to explode Raven swore you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two. The other Titans took a step back, anticipating the explosion. "Who the hell is this?" he asked thickly.

"The friend I TOLD you about" Raven answered coolly. If possible Robin got even redder.

"You didn't say your friend was a guy!" he shouted back. He was going to lose it and he knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. His heart was on the brink of breaking.

"You didn't ask." Raven remained calm. She had done nothing wrong. "He's just a friend. Like Aqualad or Speedy. And THEY'VE been with me alone in my room before."

Robin forced himself not to punch someone. "A friend" he repeated. Raven cocked her head towards Alex. He looked down at her. He hooked his arm with hers. Robin blood pressure jacked up again. Alex failed at trying not to smile. "Yes, Bird Boy we're just friends" he said now openly grinning. Robin glared at him. "Are you gonna introduce us to your HOT friend or what?" Bee said sliding in front of him. Alex noticed Cyborg flinched when she said hot. Raven gave a said sigh. "Sadly, my friend here is nowhere near hot. But I'll tell you his name anyway. Alex this is Bumblebee, we call her Bee. Bee this is Alex" she introduced.

Alex smiled at her, but was irritated that Bird Boy had suddenly perked up upon hearing Raven say he wasn't hot. "Nice to meet you" he told Bee. Then he turned to Raven with a pout. "Ahh, come on Little Bird. You know you think I'm a hottie" he teased. Raven stuck her tongue out at him. Alex gave a triumphant grin. "She didn't deny it! Thus it is true" he exclaimed. Raven rolled her eyes as the other girls giggled. The guys looked irritated, Robin looked angry. "Yo! Move out of the way" Cyborg gently pushed them aside to get to Alex. "Cyborg" he held out his hand.

"Alex" he shook the hand. "Friend Raven, a friend of yours is a friend of mine!" Starfire rushed to Alex's side. She immediately took his arm. Argent stealthily tripped Raven up forcing her to let go of Alex's arm. She stumbled forward only to have two strong arms wrap around her waist keeping her from falling. As soon as Raven had pitched forward Alex had ripped himself from the viper like grip of Starfire and Argent. He spun her around pulling her chest against his. "You know I thought Birds were supposed to be graceful" he said. Raven laughed.

"Not Ravens. They specialize in bad luck. The only birds who were smart enough to realize it's more fun to mess with people's lives than to sing pretty songs" she said. Alex chuckled. He removed his arms from around her waist, but once again hooked their arms. She snuggled up to him. " Okay I'm hungry so we'll speed this up. Aqualad's the dickhead who thought it would be smart to sit on my baby. Speedy is Robin's look-alike. Jinx has pink hair. Mas y Menos are the twins. Bee, you've met. Wally's the guy who is wearing the Her Love Monkey shirt and apparently has a death wish. Starfire's the red-head. Argent or Toni, depends on whether she likes you or not, is wearing my pink halter top dress. Beast Boy's the green guy. And Robin's the asshole brooding in the corner becasue he didn't ask specific questions."

There were a chorus of hellos and a gruff "hey" from Robin. "Come friends! Let us go enjoy lunch with our new friend..." (Do I even have to say who this is?)

"Alex" Raven and Alex answered together. "Alex! Our new Friend Alex!" The original Titans (Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy) seperated to choose their cars. The Titans East, Alex, and Robin just waited in the center of the garage. Starfire chose her favorite VW Beetle. Cyborg chose what used to be a Boy snagged his Camaro. Raven leaned lazily against her "Baby". " Okay. Choose who you're riding with. Keep in mind though that this is your ride unless there's space somewhere else. Since this is another Titans car be sure you know where they're going after we all have lunch because we most likely will split up and that's your ride home. Keep in mind you can fly if you want, or run " Robin shouted in his leader voice. Bumblebee stood next to Raven. "Where you plannin' on goin' after lunch?" she inquired.

"The bookstore. I may go to that one store in the mall that has those shirts I like. I plan on going to the poetry reading at The Word at around seven so I'll probably go to the cafe for dinner. I need a dress for the party you all are going to eventually have and will force me to come to so I'll go to the Vintage shop in the mall if I go to the shirt store" Raven answered. Bee wrinkled her nose. "I'm all for going to the mall. But knowing you you'll choose the first black dress you see regardless of how it looks on you and be done with it. I like to take my time so you'll be irritated with me and I got a couple new books before we came so I don't need to replenish my stock until maybe the day after tomorrow. The poetry reading sounds nice, but I think I'm gonna go ride with Cyborg. He'll end up taking me where I want to go anyway so it won't matter" Bee said after much thought.

Raven nodded. "Kay'. I'll see you later. Meet me at my room tonight. We can have a movie night." Bee nodded in confirmation then walked off. Aqualad and Speedy were in Beast Boy's car. Mas y Menos chose to run and so they were already gone. Jinx and Kid Flash joined Bee and Cyborg in his Hummer. Starfire and Argent were chatting away in her pink VW Beetle. Raven now stood with Alex on her right and Robin on her left. They were staring each other down. Raven was very aware of the fact that everyone was now watching them. "Your plans sound very nice Raven. Would it be alright if I rode with you? Alex can ride with one of the other Titans. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Robin said still glaring at Alex. Alex clenched his fists. "My Little Bird want ME to ride with her. After all I am her guest and friend" he growled. Raven sighed. "Why don't you both take Robin's Bugatti and I just ride alone?" she reasoned. Alex and Robin glanced at each other. "HELL NO!" they said simultaneously. Raven put a leg over her bike and revved it up. "Alex get on. Robin he's my guest, he should ride with me this time. Cyborg, open the doors" Raven ordered. Robin bit back a yell. Alex slid onto the bike and wrapped his arms around Raven with a smug smile. A little tighter than necessary, but she'd live. Cyborg complied with her wishes. He opened the tunnel doors that led to the surface. From there they'd use the jet-pack function on their various vehicles to get over the water to Jump City. "We going to the Pizza Place, right?" Cyborg yelled. They all yelled yes. Cyborg headed out, following Beast Boy and then Starfire. Alex and Raven sat awkwardly with Robin for a moment. "See you there Robin" Raven said finally. Robin nodded, but his blood was still boiling with fury. He watched silently as Raven sped out, popping a wheelie as she did so. The last thing Robin heard was Alex and Raven's intermingling laughter.

**Well, that certaintly was interesting! Poor Robin...*sigh* That's what he gets for eavesdropping. No good can come from it. HAAHAAHAA! PSYCH! Eavesdropping is frickin' awesome! Robin just doesn't know how to do it right. Does anyone like the cars I chose for them or the jealousy already burning in Robin's veins? I thought it was a nice touch. Then again it's my story... If you're wondering the shirt Kid Flash is wearing is really a shirt. My friend has a shirt just like it. His girlfriend punches him in the arm everytime he wears it...He He...Violence is always funny... Anyway, REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW! PUH-LEAZE!**

***I've decided to call Red-X, Alex from this point on. So Alex is Red-X just so you know. After all everyone else is going to call him Alex so I might as well too. **

_**Next Chapter: "They say that if you kiss at the top of the ferris wheel you'll be together forever" he says sliding closer to her. She turns away from the sunset to look at him quizzically. I watched in horror as he leans slowly in towards her, her eyes alight with excitement, making no move to stop him. **_

_P.S. Just so you don't think I'm a totally heartless bitch, I'll tell you now that I'm changing the point-of-view to those of the characters rather than having me as a sort of narrator over them. I hope that clears some stuff up about my little next chapter sneak peek. Enjoy your fantasies! You'll never guess what happens next!_

REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW


	4. In Which Our Story Does Not Meet Its End

**FOURTH CHAPTER! WHOOO! I'm excited! Especially since I just discovered a deep burning love for GLEE! Word of advice: Netflix is your friend. Just saying. Also I just want to say THANKS and HUZZAH! to all those people who added me to their story alerts or favorite stories. **

**So HUGE Thanks to: **

**soccerlover7765, , 1990, Gretchen123, Gingerstorm101, Tigers45, Phoenix-or-the-fire, yob3, Logan Henderson Is Mine, Demon Hunter9137, ziandra, powerpuffteentitangleek, Ponche, YungMula, SamaLynnLuvzMusic, and ! You guys deserve UNLIMITED EXCLAMATION POINTS! AND COOKIES(sadly, I cannot give you unlimited cookies until I myself get unlimited cookies and I'm not exactly sure how many exclamation points any of you want...so...um...i...guess all you get...is a huge thank you)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but if my plan of becoming an internet billionaire succeeds than I will! Or if I marry Donald Trump...I mean seriously who can say no to that guy?**

_**Just so you know I dropped the point-of-views writing. At the bottom I explain it more in detail why, if you care. ANYWAY ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

Alex and Raven slammed onto the streets of Jump City. They sped through the streets, nearly hitting several cars. Raven just laughed as people cursed at her. The wind stole their words before she could even hear it. Raven gave a cheeky wave as she passed a police car. It stayed where it was. A major perk to being a superhero was being able to get away with speeding. And Raven loved speeding. She looked down slightly. Alex's arms had tightened around her. She suddenly remembered she had a passenger His face was green and he looked like he was ready to keel over any second. Raven decided to have mercy on him and sped up. Her reasoning was that by speeding up she'd get there faster, ending his terror.

Of course, even though this was true it still was a nightmare for Alex. He buried his face in her jacket to keep from blowing chunks all over the side. Seeing as they were on a motorcycle he didn't think the people behind them would like that too much. Damn, his Little Bird sure loved going fast. Sure, he got a kick out of going fast too, especially since he had a major adrenaline addiction (Why else would he don the Red-X spandex and go up against the resident superheroes?) But he'd never gone this fast on a busy city street before. He just barely managed to look over Raven's sholdour to peer at the speedometer. _115 mph_ "Shit, Little Bird! 115!" he gasped. Raven acknowledged his comment with a nod of her head. She then promptly sped up. He gripped her sides so hard his nails dug into her skin. He looked at the speedometer again. _132 mph_ He groaned and prayed they'd get their soon.

Five minutes later

Alex staggered into the Pizza Place (very original I know) with his arm around Raven. He shuddered as he thought of what the ride back would be like. Raven looked worried. "Sorry, Alex. I forgot I had a passenger for awhile there. You should be lucky I remembered though or we wouldn't have gotten here so fast. I might've gone the long way. Just imagine twenty more minutes of that" she said. Alex groaned. "You're not really helping Little Bird" he replied. Raven stood with him by the entrance until he regained his composure. He stood up straight to meet two purple pools on the verge of flooding. "Oh, Little Bird. It's okay. I'm fine, see?" He performed a cartwheel, earning a glare from the manager. Raven nodded, but a tear escaped it's heavily guarded prison. She brushed it away quickly. Alex pulled her into his arms. She was shaking. "I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm s-so s-s-sorry. You could've b-b-be-been h-hurt. I-I could s-s-survive with m-my p-p-powers a-an-d-d if I w-was a-lone, b-b-but you c-c-could've d-d-died" she whispered. Silent tears fell down her face. She tried wiping them away, but they continued their assault. What was happening to her? She never cried in front of people. It was something she prided herself on. Hell, why was she even this sorry? Bee got even more shaken up when she rode with Raven and Raven forgot she had a passenger. Robin had actually puked once. All she did for them was pat them on the back and say sorry. Yes, she was very aware that they could die, but it didn't really faze her. No, she wasn't unfeeling. She felt some anxiety and fear. It just didn't keep. Bee and Robin would be fine. But when she'd seen Alex leaning over, green in the face, stumbling around it hit her full force. _What if he had gotten so sick he couldn't hold on? What if he let go? What if my powers didn't stop him from hitting the ground fast enough? OH GOD! What if I kept driving and didn't notice? What if he died! _She began to sob.

Alex knew Raven didn't cry in front of anyone. He couldn't tell you how he knew, but he did. The way she clung to him let him know she wasn't even used to being held so close. Alex didn't know how to deal with crying girls. The only time girls cried around him was when they were crying his name (**A/N If you know what I mean...)**. All he knew was that he needed to hold her. So that's what he did. He sat at one of the tables and tugged on Raven's arm until she fell onto his lap. Her hands were covering her face. Tears streamed through the cracks. He pried her hands away. "So beautiful" he said softly. She snorted. "My eyes are probably red, my cheeks splotchy, and I am snorting like a fuckin' pig. You must be out of your mind if you think I'm beautiful" she retorted. He noted that she sounded bitter. He kissed her nose.

"Then I am certifiably insane because as it happens you are drop...dead...gorgeous" With these last three words he kissed her eyes and then gave her a quick peck on the lips. She began to cry again. "Hey,Hey,Hey,Hey, what's wrong now?" he asked. She buried her face in his shirt. " Y-y-your important to m-me, Alex. I-I-I c-c-can't b-bear t-t-the t-t-t-thought of l-losing y-y-you" she admitted. He gripped her wrists tightly and forced her to look at him. Raven shivered at the intense look he was giving her. "You will NEVER lose me, Raven. NEVER. Don't you ever for a SECOND think otherwise" he said firmly. She gave him a amall smile. "Thanks, Alex"

He was about to reply when...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RAVEN!"

Alex relinquished his hold on Raven. "Nothing, Robin. It's nothing" Raven replied. The rest of the Titans spilled in. They instantly silenced upon seeing what was happening.

"WHY WAS HE HOLDING YOU LIKE THAT? WHY ARE YOU IN HIS LAP?" he looked at her face "W-w-were you crying?" Suddenly all the Titans were inspecting her face. Raven held her head high. "What if I was?" she challenged. Robin stepped back. "Are you okay? What happened? Did _he_ do something? I want the truth Raven and I want it now" he spat.

Raven could tell he was serious. "He was being a great friend Robin. I had a little meltdown and he was just comforting me. It would have been the same situation if **you** were here"

Robin scowled at that last part. He _should_ have been here. Stupid Alex. Asshole. So what if he and Raven were just friends? He could tell Alex wanted more. Damn it, he wanted more too. He could easily spot the signs. To Robin, Alex was blatantly obvious in his intentions towards Raven. He almost felt sorry for the poor guy. He had heard Raven tell him she thought Robin was hot. And yet he still had that lovesick puppy look in his eye. It was sad. But Robin still hated Alex with a passion. The asshole was definately closer to Raven than Robin was. He almost couldn't fuckin' stand how much it killed him.

Robin sighed in defeat. "Okay. But are you okay?" he asked. Raven bestowed one of her genuine smiles on him. His heart melted. She put a hand on his sholdour.

"Yeah, Robin. I'm great. Thanks for caring" He nodded. He smirked at Alex who glared at him. He got a GENUINE smile. FROM RAVEN! He wanted to jump for joy. Raven rarely smiled or showed any signs of affection whatsoever, unless Bee or Jinx was around. "Alright. I'm hungry! The drama has heightened my apetite. Let's EAT!" Bee yelled. Raven and Jinx threw their arms into the air. "ALL ABOARD THE BUMBLEBEE TRAIN!" they shrieked.

"YOU KNOW IT, BITCHES!" Bee roared gleefully. The other Titans just stared while Alex and the girls giggled. The manager cleared his throat. Fourteen heads swiveled towards him. He was early twenties with blond beach boy hair. He had brown eyes and a dimple in his right cheek. He was cute. "We have already set a table for you. Will you please take your seats? You are disturbing the other customers" he said politely. The Titans followed him farther into the restauraunt.

The Pizza Place was pretty nice. It was simple with yellow walls and red ceilings and floors. The tables were circular even with the booths and all the seats were cushioned. It also included a huge balcony on the second level. The tables here were larger for bigger groups of people and umbrellas covered them. This is where our heros were headed. They stepped out into the sunshine. A light breeze made the umbrellas sway. It was a perfect day. To accomodate everyone two tables had been pushed together. Wally got to the table first. He pulled a chair out and motioned for Jinx. "Milady" he said with a sweep of his arm. Jinx gave a ghost of a smile. She sat down. Wally grinned as she pulled the front of his shirt down to kiss him. It got heated as their tongues started to mingle. Bee and Raven made gagging noises. "Get a room!" Raven said. Jinx pushed Wally back, who pouted and glared at Raven. "When you get a boyfriend I'm going to cockblock him at all times. He will not get ANY ever, if I have anything to say about it" he exclaimed. Raven laughed. "How do you know he'll care what you do? What if he just totally ignores you and proceeds to makeout with me without a care in the world?" she said with a straight face.

Wally put his hands on his hips. "I'm the fastest guy in the world"

"Second" someone coughed. Wally kept his good-natured grin, but glared at that someone(Beast Boy).

"Anyway I am the fastest guy in the world. I can steal his condom without him even knowing. That will surely cockblock him effectively!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Raven could see Alex fidgeting. He _really_ didn't want to be cockblocked at all times if Raven became his girlfriend. Actually he would probably be so happy if she was his girlfriend that he'd makeout with her in public as much as possible to let everyone know she was his.

Raven gave a sigh in mock sadness. "Oh I'm sorry, Jinxy. Please continue to suck your boyfriend's face off. I mean come on we're already scarred for life from the sight. What's one more traumatic experience among friends?"

Jinx laughed. "Sorry, Wally. No more kisses for you. I'm not going to be responsible for thirteen people being severely traumatized"

Wally glared at Raven again before plopping down in the seat next to Jinx. He then proceeded to move his chair over until his arm rest was touching Jinx's and tangle his legs in hers. Bee covered her eyes. "You know Rae-Rae, I seem to recall nifty little invention that would help in these dire times" she said. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Really, and what would that be?" she asked innocently.

"A tablecloth"

"You know that's true. A tablecloth would come in handy when two people are going to have leg sex underneath it."

Jinx tangled her legs even more in Wally's. Beast Boy, who was very hungry, sat next to Wally. The rest followed suit finally tired of the crazy conversation their friends were having. There were six chairs on one side and seven on the other. The Titans weren't that big so it was pretty comfortable and just a little snug. Bee snagged the seat next to Jinx. Cyborg sat next to her at the end of the table. On the other side of the table next to Beast Boy was Speedy. Across from them was Aqualad. Mas (O.W.I.M?)* sat next to Aqualad. Menos (O.W.I.M?) sat next to Mas (O.W.I.M?) Alex could see where this was going. He tried to get to the table only to be elbowed by Robin.

"Sorry" Robin said. The Dick didn't look sorry at all. Starfire took the seat next to Argent who was next to Menos. Raven sat next to Starfire. That left one seat next to Raven. The two guys stared at each other. The others didn't seem to notice. Conversations were already underway. Raven was the only one watching. She bit her lip. "You rode with Raven here. I think I should get the privelege of sitting next to her" Robin said.

Alex crossed his arms. Sure, that was true. But his Little Bird was _NOT _sitting next to the Bird Brain. There was no telling what he'd say to her or what he'd ask her about Alex. Aqualad was the one who noticed the tension.

"Hey, Alex! Why don't you sit down here?" he asked. Beast Boy joined in. "Yeah, you can sit on the end right here. Next to Speedy."

Speedy pulled a chair up from another table. Robin grinned in triumph. He sat down quickly before Alex could object. Raven looked apologetic. "So Raven, you getting the same as usual?" Robin asked nonchalantly. He shot Alex a smug look. Alex grinded his teeth and balled his hands into fists. Then he had an idea. "Upsy-Daisy, Little Bird!" he said tipping Raven's chair. She stood before he pulled the chair right from under her. "What the hell, Alex?" she growled. Alex placed the chair back in it's spot and sat down. Raven was pressed up against the table with Alex's knees grinding into the back of hers.

"Alex! That's my seat!" she cried. Robin looked like he was about to blow his top. Alex pulled Raven into his lap. He scooted up so she was locked in place between him and the table. "ALEX!" she whined. Alex simply slid her head under his chin. He loved how she fit there so perfectly. Raven crossed her arms and pouted.

"There IS a chair down _there_, you know"

"I know"

Jinx laughed. "You might have actually found the bane of your existence or to put it clearly, your Wally!" she teased. Wally smiled. "I'm the bane of your existence, Jinxy! Aah! I'm touched"

"Touched in the head" Bee muttered. Cyborg snickered. Alex got comfortable. "Uuh...I hate you Aleksandr" Raven muttered. Alex nuzzled his neck in her sholdour.

"My name leaving your lips is beautiful, Little Bird"

Raven sighed. "Where is Cameron, that fuckin' bastard is never around when you fuckin' need him"

Cameron magically appeared. He was around the same age as the manager with a buzz cut and blue eyes. He wore the standard Pizza Place uniform. A red striped shirt, black tie, black slacks, and nikes. "Ready to order?" he asked. He looked bored out of his mind. "Damn, Cam. I know we come here like every other day, but you could at least pretend to be excited. You know we feed off of your fan girlish tendencies" Beast Boy called from the end of his table. Cameron chuckled.

"Sorry BB. Stells and I just had a huge fight this morning. Her old boyfriend, the one she dated before me who cheated on her, is coming to town. Remember, how I told you she just yelled at him, packed up, and came here? Well, I think she needs some closure and should go talk to him to find out _why_ he cheated. She refuses. She says she doesn't care why just the fact that he hurt her is enough for her to hate him forever. I love her. You all know that, and I just want to be with her as long as she'll keep me. But if she doesn't talk to this guy or something she'll never take the next step or _really _move on. I tried explaining this to her, but you guys know Stella. She just stormed out. Like always, another Jinx moment"

Jinx swatted him playfully. "Shut up, asshole. And you better make it up to Stella somehow"

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Did you not just listen to the whole 'Stells is totally crazy' spiel? I think Stella should make it up to _him _involving a tiny skirt, no bra, and handcuffs" Alex looked down the length of the table. A new voice had spoken. It was deep, smooth. Alex thought it sounded like a person who could sing and did sing often. He found that the voice had come from Speedy. Beast Boy and Aqualad high-fived him.

"Yeah, and some chocolate, perhaps?" Beast Boy put in. Argent and Starfire blushed at this. Alex wanted so badly to question them, but he was distracted at the moment by his growing hard-on. The guys' comments were making him picture some pretty dirty fantasies about Raven. _Oooh, Raven's hair falling across her pillows. Chocolate making the sheets stick to us. Moaning my name as I slide in and out of her...Oh! Damn it! I hate you Speedy and Beast Boy!._

Good thing, Raven was distracted. He was sure she'd be able to feel him huge and thick pressed up against her. Meanwhile, Cameron had paled too.

"Shit, guys! Didn't I tell you to stop going through me and Stells naughty trunk?" he accused.

Speedy, Aqualad, and Beast Boy laughed. "I told you to let me make you a voice activated, password and key required super trunk, but NOOOO! _I took care of it Cy. They won't do it anymore._ Yeah, right" Cyborg snorted. Everyone laughed at this.

Cameron pulled out a notebook. "Okay, Regular Titans equal regular orders. Temporary Titans equal..." He raised his pen.

**(A/N Since you probably don't care what everyone ordered, I choose not to tell you anyone's but the peoples' whose choices pertain to the story. If you care tell me, and I'll tell you what pizzas I had in mind for everyone)**

Alex was the last to order. He was undecided. "I will have the...um...the" He could barely form sentences. Every item on the menu made him think of Raven. Which in turn made him harder. Which in turn made it harder to speak. It was a vicious cycle. Worst of all, he was sure Raven could feel him now. Raven snatched the menu from his hands and handed it to Cameron. "Make my medium pizza an extra large. We'll just share" she said. Cameron nodded and left to imput their orders. Raven turned a little to look at Alex. He had to choke down a moan. When she moved she rubbed her legs against him. "You have to pay for lunch and dessert now. I hope you know that" she said. Her eyes twinkled mischeiviously. _Shit! She's doing this on fuckin' purpose! _She fidgeted slightly so her hand fell between her legs in a comfortable position. Coincedently this also put her hand at his jean zipper...Alex's eyes widened slightly. Raven acted as if nothing was going on. The way they were sitting no one would notice where her hand was now dwelling...well no one, but Robin.

Alex prayed Robin would look over. He never thought he'd ever _want_ the Bird Brain to cockblock him, but he could live with this one time. Raven didn't seem to mind the fact that he'd spew seed all over her in front of her friends in a _restauraunt _of all places. Then again, Raven probably didn't know how close he was to do doing just that. Man, no girl had ever made him so hard so fast. Alex stiffened as Raven's hand grabbed his throbbing cock through his boxers. He hadn't even felt her unzip his jeans. He struggled to focus as the pleasure of the touch coursed through him. Raven continued on discussing some book with Jinx. Jinx was laughing. Alex looked at Wally. He was sitting straight with his a silly grin on his face. The grin looked strained. Upon closer inspection Alex saw that while Jinx was leaning over to talk to Raven one of her hands stayed hovering over Wally's lap. He saw her muscles tense a little. Wally bit his lip. He let out a shaky breath. Jinx was doing the same thing Raven was doing! Alex caught Wally's eye. Wally looked a little surprised at first. Then Raven squeezed and Alex lost his ability to focus.

"So...uh.." Wally cleared his throat in a showy manner. Everyone shifted to look at him. Raven trailed her fingers along his length delicately. Alex coughed to hide the moan he couldn't push back. Jinx's hand had left Wally's personal space to rest on the table. Alex envied him deeply.

"So Alex, What do you do for a living?" he asked. Raven removed her hand as the Titans turned to look at him. "Your accent sounds Russian. That where you from?" Cyborg asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I lived in a small town in the Republic of Chechnya. Worst few years of my life. My mom died when I was three, but my dad was screwed up before then. He was an alcoholic and sex addict. He couldn't get work because he was violent when he didn't get sex or alcohol. My mom was a prostitute who actually enjoyed being a prostitute. She didn't take money for it. She often brought strange men into the house which didn't bother my dad since he often brought strange women into the house. There was never any food in the house excepting various types of alcohol. I drank the water that sat in the gutters because even at three I understood that no matter how hungry or thirsty I got I would never touch the stuff that made my dad stumble around and slap me. My mom got fed by her buyers. The day she died was the day my dad left me. She was seriously into bondage and let this one guy handcuff her to the radiator and have his way with her as many times as he wanted as often as he wanted. I remember banging on the walls, moans, and screams coming from her bedroom. He kept her in there for a week. Neither one of them ever left and the noises never stopped. When he left, his clothes were in shreds. My mom was dead within the hour. My dad took one look in the room. He gave me a black eye and then left. I was all alone on the streets. In the Republic of Chechnya that's about 1 billion times worse than being on the streets of New York. But I was a good thief and knew good spots to hide from the gangs. If I got caught by a gang I'dve been forced to join and once you join a gang there is no way out until you are completely brainwashed into thinking that gang is your all. I got by on stealing or charity. I got out by accident when I was thirteen. I was running from the police when I saw a docked boat. Thinking it would be there for awhile I ducked on. The ship was bound for the U.S. I don't know how long I was on the fuckin' boat or where I even ended up but I do remember that I was near dead when I stumbled off. I passed out. I woke up in a house. Mr. McPherson had taken me in. (Alex prayed no one, with the exception of Raven, at this table watched Baby Blues). I was there until I was about fifteen. Then I took off. I lived in different places for awhile doing odd jobs here and there. I ended up in Jump City about three years ago when I worked for some giant business man (only he and his Little Bird needed to know it was Slade) who was interested in...obtaining...a piece of art being showed here. That's when I met Raven. I unfortuanately had to leave a couple days later. I worked different jobs after getting good recommondations and stumbled upon a really good job as a rare art appraiser. I now am actually a millionaire" Alex finished. It was quiet.

While Alex had told his story Cameron had come with the pizzas. He had silently placed them on the tables and pulled up a chair next to Cyborg. It was he who broke the silence. "Wow. Well, that sucks"

Alex laughed. "Your damn right. It sucked big time. I am totally fuckin' glad I got on that boat. It's a fuckin' miracle" he exclaimed. The others smiled. Raven had her impassive face up, but he could tell she'd picked out the parts that were untrue. "I'll tell you later, Little Bird" he whispered in her ear. She winked at him. Unfortunately, Robin heard also. "Tell her what?" he asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's none of your business, Robin" she said firmly. Robin looked cross. "What's the big secret? What's he talking about?"

Alex massaged his temple. How the hell did they put up with him? He was the most irritating little asshole Alex had ever met!

"It's private, Robin" she said simply. Robin and Raven then proceeded to share a look. Robin turned away in frustration. Alex looked at Raven questioningly. "Robin and I share a..." she began when Robin cut her off.

"It's private, Raven" he said sharply. "Sorry, Alex" Raven said. Alex glared at Robin who pretended not to see. "So, if your a millionaire what do you even do all day? You can't possible work" Speedy inquired.

"I'm sort of a bum actually. All I really do is sit around my apartment. My night life is really fun though. You'd be surprised how many semi-moderately-classy girls you get when you wave a wad of cash in the air calling for drinks all around. I don't have many friends though. I keep to myself mostly" Alex answered.

"Dude, if you ever feel like going clubbing call me. I could use a couple more _friends_" Speedy smiled at the thought of all the hot chicks he'd be banging in the near future. Alex laughed.

"Maybe tomorrow, but only if my Little Bird comes with. I am like 100% sure she's a freak on the side" Bumblebee and Jinx shrieked in laughter. Robin looked hopeful.

"How the hell did you find out? Bee, you told me you burned that tape!" Raven exclaimed. Alex hardened again. _Oh god..Is she really? _Aqualad raised an eyebrow.

"It's always the frickin' vampire like goth chicks who are the best lovers! In other words the girls who won't even look at me because and I quote 'My aura is too happy'" he said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed. "Man, no girl looks at you. Have you not realized that yet?" Cyborg teased.

Aqualad leaned back in his chair cockily. "Oh, Cy, poor delusional Cy. Every girl wants a piece of this! Except those damn goth chicks, so you _must_ be getting me mixed up with you"

Choruses of oooohs filled the air. Cyborg cocked his head. "If every girl wants a piece of you, how come whenever you come to stay I only hear 'No Aqualad, once was enough. I don't want to do it again' coming from your room. If I remember correctly the superhero sex book says even if you're a bad lover the fact that you save lives should have her begging to stay. Now whose the loser here. I can get some. I choose not to. You're a fuckin' superhero and the girl leaves. If you need help I'm sure Beast Boy has the answer"

Beast Boy currently was incapable of speaking, he was laughing his ass off. Speedy had smothered his laughter, but not very well. Aqualad glared at them both. Alex shook his head.

"How the hell do you guys function? 50% of the time you must be horny, 25% of the time the girls must be PMSing and another 25% of the time you guys probably just are pissed off"

Wally chuckled. "The horny thing I get rid of with Jinx. When she's PMSing she only hangs out with the girls in Rae's room so I don't feel too much of her wrath and I'm never pissed off! So...!" He grinned.

Jinx blushed a little. "Shut up, Wally!" Wally's grin widened.

"And Rae-Rae doesn't menstruate!" Bee piped up. All the guys dropped their slices of pizza and pushed their plates away. Starfire and Argent took it upon themselves to steal their pizzas. Those girls could eat! Starfire had nine stomachs and Argent was just naturally able to consume five times her body weight in food. Alex glanced at Raven who was shooting daggers at Bee.

"Thank you, Bee for letting everyone know that I do not menstruate. I do think they just loved hearing about what my body does and doesn't do while they were eating!"

"Ok! I cannot eat nor will I eat ever again. This is possibly the grossest conversation you guys have ever had and I'm including the time you guys started arguing about what tastes more like a cock" Robin said.

"Oh! I remember that! What did we agree upon again?" Argent asked. Starfire thought for a moment. "I remember that Friend Raven said if a guy was limp then he resembled the banana fruit. Friend Bee said if a guy was hard he resembled a siclepop. I do no't remember what we agreed tasted the most like a guy though" she replied.

"Damn it! I do not want to know!" Speedy covered his ears. Alex, who had never really felt a topic was off bounds, decided to pick up with making Raven uncomfortable.

"Wait! Let's get back to the task at hand!" They looked at him "Figuring out why and how the hell Raven doesn't menstruate. From what I've heard it totally sucks balls. So what makes you so special as to get out of it?" Wally looked like he was about to throw up. "Yes, explain Friend Raven! I never really understood the specifics"

Raven punched Alex in the arm. He just pouted even though it hurt like hell. "Asshole! But if you must know, my demon side keep me from menstruating. My demon side feeds off of blood. The extra blood that comes from menstruating keeps it at bay. The blood literally is dispersed throughout my body. I can feel it course through my veins. The only other side effects are that around that time of the month I have to eat raw meat, you know for the blood or go raid a blood bank. Seeing as I don't like stealing blood from old people I eat the raw meat"

Everyone looked a little sick now. "You know what, I am totally done here. Let's go jump off a building, fuck a dog, makeout with a billboard! I do not care! Please let us change the subject!" Speedy cried. He stood up along with Beast Boy and Aqualad. Wally stood up too. "I'm all for making out with a billboard! I know this one of the sexy newslady from channel 8" he said. "Whoo! And there's this dog that lives near the grocery store that barks everytime I come by. Beast Boy it's a girl! You can fuck it and not feel bad..." Robin said in a singsong voice. Beast Boy shuddered.

"Uhh! No! As I have said millions of times, I am NEVER going to fuck a dog in dog form! Never! Stop asking. I have many human girls that I can bang anytime. Why the hell do you keep suggesting it?"

Alex clapped him on the back. "You know man. Anything is possible when you're drunk enough" Robin exchanged a look with Wally.

"You get the vodka. I'll hold him down!" he yelled. Beast Boy squeaked and ran to the far end of the end of the balcony. Wally didn't even move. He just laughed with a high-five to Robin. It was pretty obvious they were close. Suddenly Starfire was holding her phone and jumping up and down enthusiastically. "EEEHHH! OH MY GLARTHON! THERE IS A SALE ON EVERYTHING AT THE HALTER HOTSPOT! THEY ARE SEVENTY FIVE PERCENT LESS THAN THERE ORIGINAL PRICE! WE MUST GO TO THE MALL NOW!" she screamed. Bee, Jinx, Raven and Argent snapped to attention.

"Are you sure?" Argent asked skeptically. Starfire handed her the phone. They all crowded around Argent. There clear as day was a mega announcent for sales at the Halter Hotspot. Raven's sling bag vibrated. She whipped out her phone and scanned it quickly. "They've halted sending this text out except to select few. Your text is letting everyone know. The store doesn't open until noon, but they're opening today at eleven thirty" she explained. Jinx checked her watch and screamed. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! IT IS ELEVEN TWENTY! WE ARE ALREADY FUCKIN' BEHIND!" Starfire grabbed Argent's hand and floated down to the cars. Jinx practically jumped in Wally's arms. He barely had time to make a lewd comment before she yelled at him to get her to the mall pronto. He was gone in a flash. Raven wrapped her arms around Alex and took Bee's hand. Robin slid his arm around Raven's waist (eliciting a growl from Alex) just before Raven teleported to the mall.

The Halter Hotspot was _**the**_ place to get your halter tops, dresses, vests, accessories, lingerie, and other clothing needs. It basicly sold all clothing, but specialized in halter anything. It was the biggest, girliest boutique in the mall. The walls were pink with giant hearts and chandeliers hang from the ceiling. The workers were only allowed to wear pink blouses with exactly five black buttons and white capris and black heels. The store also was the most expensive. The cheapest item in the whole boutique was a simple, blue, cotton bra that sold for fifty dollars. You'd think this would mean no one would shop there. On the contrary this made more people shop here. Everyone simply had to have something from the most expensive store in all of Jump City. The store was always busy with women. The store had a special promotion for people who spent so much money there. If you spent more than a thousand dollars you got at text saying there was a sale. If you spent more than two thousand dollars you got a text telling you how much you got off your purchases along with your sale alert text. If you spent over three thousand dollars than you got a text ten minutes before the store opened early letting you know the store was opening early along with the two texts above. Since the prices were so steep many girls soon got the text feature. Sales didn't happen often so when they did you'd better drop what you were doing and run. No one missed a Halter Hotspot sale. This is why the need to get to the store had arisen so badly...

Raven, Bee, Alex, and Robin landed in front of the Halter Hotspot just before the crowd of rowdy young women. The girls were pushing, punching, scratching, and biting their way to the front where the doors of the Halter Hotspot were firmly shut. Robin and Alex looked horrified. Raven and Bee looked determined. Belatedly Raven found that she had her arms still wrapped around Alex. Robin had his arm still secured around her waist. Raven knew Robin wouldn't let go until she let go. She reluctantly took her hands away. Robin did the same.

"What's the plan Rae-Rae?" Bee asked. Raven surveyed the scene. She checked her phone. _11:27 a.m._ "Use Alex and Robin to bulldoze through!" she cried.

Bee pinned Robin's arms to his sides. Raven performed the same action with Alex. Alex began to sweat at the thought of going through the mob of panicing women. "Little Bird, I really don't feel comfort..." Raven shushed him. "I need some more lingerie" she replied. Alex suddenly felt like he could bulldoze through miles of women. Robin did too. "Let's do this!"

Bee and Raven rammed the mob. The women were steadfast. They pushed back, hit, bit, threw things. But no one could stop two guys pushing through with just a little magic to help them a long. Some even filed in after them with all the space they made getting through. Alex slammed into the glass. His eyes squinted, he could see three women standing in the shop calmly. Security guards flanked them. There was a giant clock hanging from the ceiling. Twenty minutes was set. Raven pried him away from the glass.

"Sorry, Alex. But seriously this is the shit for us girls in Jump City! This boutique is the elitist of all boutiques"

Alex just waggled his eyebrows. "Just get some super sexy lingerie for me. I have a feeling you're going to need it tonight" Raven slapped his ass. "Just remember your ass is mine" she retorted. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Little Bird"

Jinx appeared next to Raven with Wally in tow looking a little rumpled. "Damn. It's worse than last time. You use Alex as a shield?" Raven nodded.

"You see the time? Twenty minutes. That's a lot of time, Jinxy and it's a SEVENTY FIVE percent off sale. I'm surprised we didn't get more than this"

Bee hooked on to Jinx. She and Robin were being dragged back into the crowd. Wally, Raven, and Alex helped pull them back. Robin banged his head against the glass, but otherwise was okay. Bee shivered. "I wish I'd aired my wings out a little when we got to the airport! I could float above this damn crowd like Star and Toni!" The small cluster managed to look up a little. Star and Toni lay lazily in mid air. There gazes were locked on the doors. Ravens phone buzzed. "Sixty. Fifty-Nine. Fifty-Eight. Fifty-Seven" People began chanting. Alex saw the women tense up and get into position. Raven hooked her finger inside his belt loop. She pulled his ear down to her mouth.

"You like it. Buy it. You have twenty minutes. All transactions must be completed within this time frame. Afterwards everything is normal price. There will be workers walking around with little credit card/debit machines. Cash is not accepted here. On your way in there is a belt keychain" she pointed. He saw a huge basket filled with silver keychains. "You hook it onto your belt and when you buy something you pull the trigger down opening it and put your clothes on. All clothes are bolted to the hangers. When the sale is over the workers will unbolt the clothes and bag them for you, but for now you hook them on and go as fast as possible." "Twenty-Two. Twenty-One. Twenty. Nineteen" Raven elbowed a woman in the face who tried to push forward. She cursed at her, but fell back. "Transactions take almost five seconds, but people will still be crowding the workers. You got to be fast. Do not hesitate to hurt someone. They won't hesitate to hurt you. Pick an item up, run to the nearest worker, buy it, hook it on, repeat. It's easier to do it one item at a time. Do not fight with anyone you know you can't beat quickly. Do not take the time to look for something specific unless you know exactly where to find it. Do not ask where someone found something. They will lie. If someone asks you, you will lie. Most importantly be careful"

Alex actually was shaking. Raven's voice was cold and commanding. There was no mercy in her eyes. He looked over at Wally and Robin. They looked at him. There was fear evident on their faces. Apparently Jinx and Bee had told them the rules too. The girls paid them no mind. "Three. Two. ONE!" There was a giant roar and Alex didn't have time to be scared anymore. His main focus was finding something lacy for Raven.

The store was in complete chaos. Raven was a pro so she knew what to do. She scanned a counter. A blue halter dress lay there. Her hand snatched it while her eyes were already working on finding a worker. She raced towards her. Bethany was her name. Raven knew her well. Bethany rang her up quickly. "Good Luck, Rae!" she yelled over the caucophony of noise. Raven saluted her and hooked the dress on her shorts. Girls were everywhere. There was already blood on the floor. Raven spied something. Her had reached for it just as somone else grabbed it. The two girls stared at each other. Raven pulled lightly. The girl pulled lightly. A challenge. The girl punched Raven with her free arm. Raven deflected it easily and flipped the girl ripping the lingerie out of her hands. Raven examined it carefully before sidestepping out of the girl's way. The girl reached for a discarded dress and ran off in a different direction. Raven smiled a little as she thought of Alex's face when she wore this lingerie. It was just her luck that she had found the very thing she had gone looking for.

Alex was totally freaking out! There were women EVERY~FUCKING~WHERE! He couldn't take a step without almost stepping on a couple women brawling. It was complete and utter hell. Blood was spouting from one girls' face. She looked about sixteen. He watched as she smashed her fist into the stomach of an older woman, more in her later twenties, and ripped a blood spattered dress from the woman's hands. She grinned triumphantly revealing red teeth. Alex was officially terrified. He took a calming breath. '_Can't lose your head now, Alex. You've been in worse situations before' _ Wally raced up to him, literally. "Damn! I've heard from the girls how bad this was and heaven knows they've come back a little bloody or bruised before, but this is frickin' ridiculous!" he screamed. Alex could just barely here him over the screams from the women. Alex nodded. "You're the fastest guy here, man. Can't you score some crap easy?"

Alex looked down at Wally's side. Several outfits hung there. Unsurprisingly they were all lacy bras or panties in yellow and/or red. Wally gave him a lopsided grin.

"Not the point!" Alex pushed past him. He needed to get some stuff for his girl too. He looked at the time. _18 minutes 42 seconds_ Alex spotted a black fitted tee that would show off Raven's midriff nicely. Reaching for it his hand was knocked away by another meatier hand. Alex raised his gaze to look into the eyes of his opponent. It was a woman. Not just any woman. A ripped woman. She was shorter than Alex, hell she was shorter than _Mas y Menos_. He could tell she was just short like them, not a little person. Her clothes barely fit. They were stretched farther than Alex thought humanly possible. Her muscles were well defined in her skinny jeans. Alex swallowed a lump in his throat as she turned a glare his way. _Do not fight with anyone you know you can't beat quickly. _Raven's words came to him. Alex gripped the shirt tightly. The woman cracked her knuckles. Alex narrowed his eyes. _18 minutes 15 seconds_. _Only 15 more seconds and that will be mine _he thought as a fist connected with his jaw.

**18 MINUTES 15 SECONDS LATER**

A blaring noise echoed off of the walls of the boutique. Raven made her way to a checkout counter to get a bag and her hangers removed. After getting this done she sat on a bench outside the shop to watch for her friends. The beatings weren't too bad today. Usually an ambulance had to be called. Women stumbled out with bloodied noses, bruised arms, snapped bones, and the list went on and on. Raven was glad she had a healing ability. Not that the damage done to her was ever that bad. Raven didn't hesitate to hurt anyone any more. With her enhanced fighting ablilities she could easily kick any chick's ass and did so with ease. She clearly got the most clothing whenever was a sale. Her thoughts turned to the outfits she got and the reactions from Alex she'd get. Immediately she felt herself grow warm. Alex. He was in one word; amazing. He was sweet, funny, cute, and wanted her. Quiet, reserved, cold Raven. He wanted _her_, instead of loud, bubbly Bee. Or the easy, sexy Starfire. Or the outgoing, gorgeous Argent. Aleksandr wanted **HER. **Or at least it seemed he did.

She hadn't had the chance to ask him what they were. Obviously he wanted more. He asked to come to lunch with her knowing Robin would throw a fit, made her sit in his lap, promised to tell her the full story. He'd revealed his secret identity to her, for Azar's sake! He had to want more. Raven was sure she did. But what if he didn't? Sure, he'd done all that stuff. But, Raven could tell he didn't really know how to deal with a relationship. Whenever he moved to touch her he was uncertain. Raven knew Robin would be able to spot an affectionate gesture so she gave Alex that. But he didn't even know how to act remotely friendish towards her. He was either too close or too far away. She could see the slight anxiety when she was near him. He was afraid to do something wrong. Raven knew the feeling, she felt the same. Alex was a playboy. He'd confirmed it with Beast Boy earlier. Could she trust him? Every fiber in her being screamed no. Her heart screamed yes. Her heart was louder right now.

Raven felt like she could be crazy with Alex. She could say random crap without caring about how totally stupid she sounded. She wasn't afraid to sound stupid in front of him. With everyone else (minus Bee and Jinx) she felt like she had to keep up the pretense of wise, level-headed, logical Raven. She couldn't have lame ideas that were hilarious to imagine, but would never be acted out. She couldn't just burst into song when she felt like it. Everything Raven did was measured and calculated. Bee and Jinx were the only people who brought out the real Raven. The Raven that was slightly perverted. The Raven that could make you laugh and keep you laughing. The Raven that could and did get laid whenever she felt like it. The Raven that had the worst phobia of heights that you'd ever imagine, but loved to fly. Raven was scared to find that Alex brought that Raven out. Alex with his heart-melting smile. Alex with his intense blue eyes that only seemed to see her. Alex who said he'd never leave her. Ever. Alex was breaking through the facade she kept up when the other Titans were around. She felt as if she could do anything as long as Alex was by her side. She didn't care what others thought when he was around. The others had only seen a part of that Raven, Bee and Jinx had seen all of that Raven. Raven found that she wanted Alex to see all of that Raven too.

She was shaken out of her thoughts at the sound of footsteps. Jinx, Robin, Bee, and Wally stood before. Jinx had a couple bruises on her arm, but was otherwise perfectly fine. Wally with his speed had avoided all hits entirely. Bee had a long cut from her sholdour to her fingertips. Blood trickled down it, but it wasn't too bad. Raven gasped at Robin. His eye was black and his lip cut. Blood poured from his nose. Raven rushed forward taking Robin entirely away from Wally's possession. "Robin! What the hell happened?" she asked. Robin coughed.

"Stupid fuckin girl. She had muscles bigger than Cyborg's and was twice as aggressive as Wildebeest. I stole a...something from her. I managed to get away, but we clashed again and this time she refused to back down until I was broken." Raven looked at him concerned. Her hand cupped his jaw gently. _'Affectionately' _he thought happily. His heart surged with love.

Raven shared a special bond with Robin. She had since that whole incident with the Slade-is-back, but-only-Robin-could-see-him-incident. This meant when he was feeling strongly she could feel it. At that moment when he was feeling all that love, she was enveloped in it. A warm, secure blanket of love. Her heart rate quickened. Love? She surely wasn't feeling love. No way. That must mean it was Robin. Robin was in love. Raven couldn't help, but smile. Finally, her friend had found someone special! Now only to figure out who it was. Maybe she was on the team.

Robin smiled which made him look like a pitbull with his blue, bloodied lip. She was smiling at him! She felt it too! That's it. He had to tell her. NOW! She must know how he felt. He opened his mouth when... "Friend Raven was is wrong with Friend Robin! I made sure to let him know the rules. He should be okay!" Starfire and Argent came up to him. Robin was determined not to let them get in the way of his admission. "Raven, I need to..."

Raven had turned away from him. She was studying Starfire and Argent. It _had_ to be one of them. Bee wasn't the Bird Brain's type, Jinx was taken (although she knew that probably wouldn't keep him from loving her), she was just...no it just couldn't be her. It had to be Star or Toni. Robin's voice brought her back to him. It was needy, pleading. "Yes, Robin?" she stated.

"Raven, I know we've had our..." Robin was cut off by Raven leaving his side. Robin pinwheeled until Starfire wrapped her hand around his side. "Are you okay, Friend Robin?" Her green eyes looked up at him. '_Slut'_ his mind whispered. He struggled to keep from recoiling from her touch. He might need a fix later. "I'm fine, Star" he grumbled. She looked hurt. "I was only asking Friend Robin" He apologized quickly. "Sorry, Star it just hurts"

Her eyes took on a mischeivious look. "I know a couple ways we could..."

Robin wasn't paying attention anymore. He was too busy glaring at the sight before him.

Raven was holding on to Alex for dear life. Her eyes were so full of love and Robin could actually feel the love rolling off of her. She was gently carressing his face. Alex brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm. Raven blushed a little. Alex grinned.

Alex was worse off than Robin, though not by much. Both of his eyes were black, his lip was busted up like Robin's, and the fingers on his right hand were broken. Robin acknowledged the fact that Raven probably should fix Alex up first, but he didn't want to. The way they were looking at each other was enough to drive him insane. Robin could feel the love radiating off of Raven towards himself. Raven so obviously felt strong feelings for Robin, he was amazed he didn't see it before. Poor Alex. Robin grinned. Fuck Alex. Raven was his!

Wally cleared his throat. Raven snapped out of the daze that she fell into whenever she looked into Alex's eyes. Rage filled her.

"What bitch did this to you?" she asked only barely able to keep the others from finding the rage hiding behind her words. Alex shook his head. "Not telling you, Little Bird. In this state you'd probably rip her head off, and I don't think it'd be good for you to go attacking people for illegitimate reasons" he said.

Raven resisted stomping her foot. "I want to know who did this, Aleksandr. Tell me, **NOW**"

"No" The others stepped back anticipating the explosion. No one denied Raven when she went demon.

Raven's eyes glowed a dangerous red. Her fangs were lengthening. Alex wrapped his arms around her carefully. His fingers cracked more as he held her. He winced, but didn't say anything.

"Calm yourself, Little Bird. You can heal me easy. No need for revenge. It never helps anyone" he muttered the last part bitterly. Raven shoved him off of her. His eyes widened as he noticed the black seeping from her. Her eyes were now a solid red to match the glistening overgrown were beginning to stare. Robin stood tall like the leader he was. "Titans! G-!" The words didn't reach them fast enough. Raven slashed her claws across Alex's face. Alex gasped. He expected pain, but instead felt soothed. A white light blinded him momentarily.

He opened his eyes to find Raven looking bored and the other Titans stunned. "You're healed" Raven stated. Alex looked in the glass of the of the Halter Hotspot. His face was as it was before the bitch attacked him. Bee chose now to speak up. "Damn. What just happened!"

"I healed Alex. I had to focus on something to diffuse the anger so I chose to focus on healing. Unfortunately,the demoness inside me wouldn't let me push her away so I just embraced her for a short while. You were never in any danger" Raven explained. Her face was guarded. She kept up an aloof manner to keep them from seeing her hurt. They automaticly assumed she couldn't keep her demon in check? Did they not believe in her? Suddenly, Alex was hugging her.

"Thanks, Little Bird" he said loudly. He whispered in her ear "It's okay, Little Bird. I believe in you". Raven buried her nose in his shirt. "Your Welcome and Thanks" was her muffled reply.

Robin cleared his throat. Raven untangled herself from Alex. "Come here, Robin. I gotta heal you too. Wouldn't want any fangirls to see you in such a state" she teased. After Robin was healed and everyone was happy they decided to go there seperate ways. Bee pulled out her cell and texted Cyborg to pick her up. Jinx and Wally headed deeper into the mall saying they'd rely on Wally's speed to get home. Robin, Raven, and Alex stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, um...I...um...I'm going to..uh..take our bags back to the tower. See..you guys in a couple minutes. Try not to kill each other"

Raven dissapeared in a flash of black magic. Robin and Alex stared at each other. Robin crossed his arms cockily. "Why are you even here anymore Alex? Raven likes me. Not you. I know you want to be more than friends, but too damn bad" he said smugly.

Alex gritted his teeth. "My Little Bird does not want a fuckin' Dickhead with a the worst damn attitude of anyone I've ever met"

"We share a fuckin' bond asshole! I can tell whatever she's feeling and she can tell whatever I'm feeling! Before you came with your stupid frickin' injuries I felt love for _ME_!"

Okay so that last part was not technically true. He didn't know if the love was totally for him. But the signs all pointed to him, so the love must have been for him. Plus, the broken look on Alex's face was enough for him to forget about that little detail.

"W-what?" Alex stamerred.

"That's right, bastard. She _loves_ me! I felt it!" Robin shouted. He got sadistic pleasure from seeing the pain in Alex's eyes as he said this.

"Yeah. So you should just get the fuck out of here"

Alex's head was spinning. His Little Bird..Raven..loved Robin? It couldn't be true. She hadn't revealed his identity, she'd kissed him, she'd almost slept with him twice, she'd cried in front of him! Was it all an act? Was this some sort of plan she and Robin had cooked up to catch him? But it had felt so real! The triumphant grin Robin was giving him seemed to say it all. Raven loved Robin. She probably had just been using Alex to make Robin jealous! And he had fallen for it! He was such an idiot! Raven must be a master at faking emotions. She surely could hide them well enough. He felt like crying. Raven didn't love him. He considered Robin's words. Yeah, he should just leave. He didn't want to hear Raven's explanations or false apologies.

As he turned away from the Dick's smirking face Raven appeared in front of him. "Hey!" she beamed at him. Alex felt his heart skip a beat. She looked over at Robin. His heart froze over a little. He shoved her shouldor aside only for Raven to grab onto his wrist. He tried shaking her off. Raven held steadfast.

Raven didn't know what was going on, but from the look on the Dick's face, he had said something. Something that had obviously upset Alex quite a lot. Raven didn't know how she knew, yet she did know, that if she let Alex leave now she'd never see him again.

Raven had the advantage of demon strength so she spun Alex around to look at her. She kept herself pressed up against him. Her hands pulled his head down so his forehead was touching hers. Alex tried to fight the growing need to wrap his arms around her and hold her. Breathe in her scent, kiss her, love her. He jerked his head away. Raven repeated the previous action. This time her grip was firmer leaving Alex no way of escaping the hold.

"Hey" she said softly. A lump rose in her throat when she saw his eyes. Those warm blue eyes she loved so much were cold,dead. She'd do anything to see the spark in them again.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" he spat. Raven could feel betrayal, hurt, sadness, and pure _**need**_ rolling off of him. What the hell had the Dick done?

"I want you to tell me how you want me to kill the asshole who made you so upset" she stated calmly. Something flickered in his eyes but then they were cold again.

"Oh really? It's not like you care"

"I do care, Alex. Please tell me what's wrong. What did the Dick say?"

"Just leave me alone Raven. I h-h-hate you" his voice caught on the last part.

Raven looked as if she'd been slapped. Her hands dropped from his face. "W-what?" She sounded so vunerable. Alex wanted to apologize so badly. But it needed to be done. "I _hate_ you" Alex repeated. His voice broke.

Raven had tears in her eyes. Robin came up behind her, placing his hands on her shouldors. Alex glared. "I hate you, Raven" He started walking away. He got about a foot away before an invisible wall came up in front of him. He punched it. The wall moved with him. He turned around to find Robin sitting on his ass and Raven striding up to him.

"Well, that's too damn bad because I LOVE _you_"

Alex swept her up in his arms. He kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with fervor. Alex nipped at her top lip. She opened her mouth wider inviting him to plunge deeper. Small moans reverberated from them. Alex broke away from the kiss to nuzzle her neck. He took a deep breath. "I l-l-love you too, Little Bird"

Raven tipped his head up to meet hers. Her eyes were shining.

"Well, then I guess we're stuck with each other" she said. Alex kissed her again before wrapping his arms around her firmly.

"Forever and Always, Little Bird. Forever and Always."

**Yay! THE END! Maybe? Probably! Your opinion matters, remember that! If you want me to continue tell me. I gladly will, but ending it here just feels right to me. I do have more ideas for this story, but this seems like the perfect ending for me. Anyways, review! I'll probably get a lot of people ranting about how this is a sucky ending! However, I do not give a damn! Yay, for uncaring bitches like me! Whoo! But seriously, if you want me to keep going I can. I need let's say...3 people to tell me they want to see more of this story and I'll keep going. I do admit I love this story, and would love to continue it, but as I said before (or rather I meant to say) this all depends on you. I will now use this time to advertise for a story I soon will be putting out. No name as of now since I suck at naming fanfictions (this is fanfiction is evidence of that), but it will be out soon! It will involve all our favorite Teen Titan couples, but the focus will be on Jinx and Kid Flash. It's my own spin on this one fanfiction I read about if all the Major MAJOR superheroes and supervillains got together and decided to have a high school that's a mix of the teen heroes and villains. As you probably guessed that will not make a lot of people happy! I've been debating whether or not to start it for awhile and I finally decided after finishing this one that I would start it today, right now, at this moment! Well, maybe not right at this moment seeing as I have a field trip tomorrow from 4:00 pm to 12:00; midnight! Awesome, but I'm pretty sure I'll be totally out of it if I stay up writing fanfiction. I'm already dissapointed since my crazy ass teachers thought it would be okay to still give us work even though no one in their right mind is going to be paying attention. Well, now I'm rambling. Anyway just wanted to say Hope You Enjoyed This! And Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites! **

**Love, **

**fanficaddict200 **

***OWIM= Or Was It Menos; Or Was It Mas**


	5. In Which There Is An Author's Note

**I'm BAAAACK! Don't worry I got four reviews with people saying they wanted me to continue this fic so I will be continuing this but only AFTER I write the first chapter to *drum roll*...High School Misreable! Yay for puns and stealing names from episodes of Sonny with a Chance! Whoo! High School Misreable will be put up today/tomorrow; I technically count 12:00 am as today. Then I will start on the next chapter to this fic! So do not lose hope, dear citizens! Evil will prevail! **

**Also I had someone say they thought this fic should be rated M, so I did up the rating as they asked! I'll spend most of tomorrow typing up a chapter worthy of my wonderful fans! Wish Me Luck...at having fun on my field trip! Hmm...that sounded way better in my head...**

**Love,**

**fanficaddict200**


	6. In Which Our Fav Couple Doesn't Appear

**I AM BACK IN ACTION! WHOO! You guys are totally awesome! I mean really! You made me feel so loved! I didn't think this story was all that great. Apparently I am a bad judge of what's good and what's total crap! I managed to post my newest story High School Miserable (which you should ALL read right NOW!) Saturday night/morning. I started this chapter a little afterwards, but passed out from exhaustion. So, I am attempting to now type this up even though I am sick with dehydration and have High School Musical songs stuck in my head! What a tragic life I lead. Anyway, Pat yourselves on the back because you made me continue this story! You now have something to be proud of! Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Yep, another year older! Or at least I will be tomorrow. So wish me an early happy birthday! And you may just get another chapter for the occasion...**

**P.S. I get the feeling you guys are going to have mixed feelings about this chapter so be warned...**

**Disclaimer: To disclaim, or not to disclaim? That is the real question! **

_**While Robin was being an asshole and spouting lies to Alex:**_

Jinx sat on a bench in a brightly lit T-Shirt Shop. Her face was that of utter boredom mixed with irritation. Wally had dragged her here saying something about buying a T-Shirt for her. Jinx hated this store. It was where Wally got his stupid t-shirts that always had either an innuendo or embarrassing phrase on it. Example; The Her Love Monkey shirt he was currently wearing.

Jinx blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "For the second fastest person in the world, he sure is slow" she muttered. Suddenly, Wally was behind her.

"What do you mean second fastest?"

Jinx stood up with her arms crossed. "You do realize Flash is much faster than you right?"

"It just _seems _that way. In reality I am faster than him. I must be! I'm younger and stronger while the Flash is getting up in years. One day we will have a race and all you non-believers will bow down to the speedster that is KID FLASH!" Wally exclaimed.

Jinx put her hand over her hand to hide a grin. Wally was just so cute when he got excited about something. It was one of the little things she loved about him. Her eyes zeroed in on fabric partially hidden by Wally's back.

"What's behind your back, Wally?" she inquired. Though she already knew.

Wally's grin got larger. "What do you think it is, Jinxy?" Jinx stepped closer so hers eyes were level with his.

"I don't know, Wally. Enlighten me"

Wally knew not to play with Jinx too much. But, damn it! She looked so sexy irritated...or mad...or embarrassed...or pouting...or happy...or sad...Damn it, who was he kidding? Jinx looked sexy no matter what.

Wally desperately wanted to see how far he could push her, but he knew if he made her mad he had no chance of getting her to wear the shirt he'd picked out. So he took a deep breath and answered her question in a moderately serious way.

"Okay, you got me Jinxy. It's a shirt"

Jinx snorted.

"Of course, it's a shirt dumbass. We're in a shirt shop. What is ON the shirt? And more importantly why did you bring it over for me to see? You don't usually care what I say about your shirts" she spat.

Wally whipped the shirt around. Jinx crossed her arms and glared. "NO!"

Wally pouted.

"Please Jinxy? Look how cute it is! And it's sexual too! Two of our favorite combinations!" he wheedled.

If it was possible Jinx looked even more pissed off. **"NO Wallace West!"**

Wally held his ground as the ground around him shook a little. Pink sparks danced at his feet. His gaze never left Jinx's face. She wouldn't hesitate to hex him. She done it several times before. But she hadn't immediately done so leaving Wally to believe he was breaking her down. He waited until the murder left her eyes. Wally had never pushed her past the I-WILL-FUCKING-KILL-YOU-IF-YOU-MESS-WITH-ME-NOW looks and did not think this was the time to do so.

"Look, Jinxy. I know you hate these shirts unless they're weird emo jokes, but come on! Seriously, for once. Please, Jinxy! For me?" he begged. Jinx glared once more before shaking her head slowly. Wally sighed. He dropped the shirt without a second look.

"Whatever. I'll wait outside." Then he was gone. Wally refused to get angry or upset often. He firmly believed as long as you were happy others had no choice, but to be happy too. The only time he got angry was with Jinx. The same way the only time she was happy was with Wally. Her circle had expanded a bit more opening it up a bit so she could be happy with Raven and Bee and the other Titans sometimes. But his had stayed the same. Jinx was the only person who could make him seek out that burning inner rage and act upon it.

He hated the feeling. The feeling of helplessness that it also brought on wasn't welcomed either. Whenever he was angry it was after Jinx had told him no to something affectionate. Jinx was a lot more open about their relationship now. She let him kiss her in public and kissed him in return, held his hand, hugged him. But she still flinched when he brushed the hair out of her eyes. She still stiffened when he wrapped his arm around her. She still doubted him when he called her beautiful. She'd been hurt so much in the past. She was afraid to get hurt again. The Brotherhood had been her home. Her _family_ had been the Brotherhood. He had changed that.

He had shown her that she didn't need to be evil to have a family. She could be on the good side, or no side. A family wouldn't force you to do things you didn't want to for their own gain. A family cared about your safety rather than the thing you stole. Hell, a family wouldn't have you steal unless it was neccessary. Then he'd done the best and worst thing he could possibly do. He'd loved her.

By loving her he'd asked her to give up everything. Her status in the Brotherhood, her friends, her home, her '_family'_. All for him. And she had done it. It had taken months, yet she'd done it. Still she pushed his offer aside. His love. Sure, she said it was because he was the most irritating person he'd ever met. She said she left on her own. She said she was tired of the Brotherhood. But Wally knew the truth. She was waiting to get her heart broken or for the Brotherhood to come for her. He followed her on her travels. She never stayed in one town for more than one day and night. She was always looking behind her. She was fidgety. He was hero during that time. He held her at night when he found her sitting on the couch eating mint chocolate chip ice cream crying over her horrifying nightmares. He distracted her with parks, clubs, and movies. _He loved her_.

Eventually, she began to trust him. One thing led to another and then they were back in Jump City where it all started. She loved him by then. She loved him for saving her, for helping her, for loving her. But even though she was adamant that she would never miss the Brotherhood he could see how much it hurt that they hadn't come for her. Even if they had to drag her back by her ears it would have meant something. It would have meant they valued her to an extent. She knew she was just a thing to be used to them, but she at least wanted to have been important enough for them to look for her. She wanted to be an asset somehow.

She'd moved on from that, but the pain still was there. Buried deep inside. Wally was glad he wasn't the type to get mad often or really ever. He remembered a time when Jinx would push him away if he got the least bit irritated. He couldn't forget the scared look she'd get in her eyes. The unshed tears that would remain...unshed? She was so afraid he'd leave her. Once she'd backed away and raised her arms to block the blow. Wally had been shocked at that. He'd never laid a hand on her nor had he even raised a hand to her. All he could do was pull her into his arms and let her cry. That day was the day she'd truly opened up. She was raised in a nunnery somewhere in Europe. Her parents had abandoned her because of her looks. They thought she was possessed and gladly told the nuns to do whatever they could to get the demon out of her. The nuns would tell her they loved her. Then they'd beat her senseless to 'send the demon back from whence it came'.

They did this until she was seven. At seven Jinx found that the nuns beat her now because of their anger in their failure. Because of course, Jinx was not possessed and thus they would not be able to beat the demon out of her. They beat her to let out their frustrations with her. They said she didn't try enough. She didn't _want_ it enough. One day her powers developed. The church collapsed and everyone got out okay, but they blamed Jinx. They threw her out into the cold. She wandered aimlessly for weeks until Brother Blood found her. He welcomed her with open arms and taught her how to use her powers.

Wally's heart had ached when he'd heard this. Jinx was afraid he'd take his anger with her out on her. She was afraid he was lying like those damned nuns. He told her that no matter how mad he got he'd never touch her like that. He'd never lay a hand against her. She'd be safe from him.

The next day she told him she wanted to be a Titan. They'd been together ever since. Almost two years had passed and he still loved her as much as he did back then, maybe even more. He still had to be patient because Jinx still had the scars. You couldn't see them, but they were there. Though he didn't care if it took two-hundred years. Someday she'd only say no to him because what he was asking was wildly inappropriate rather than just a proclamation of his love. Someday.

Wally heard someone clear their throat. He turned around to find Jinx holding up a shirt. He smiled.

_**"I LOVE WALLY WEST"**_

Jinx was watching him carefully. She slipped the shirt over the shirt she was wearing. Wally wrapped around an arm around her sholdour. Jinx didn't even flinch. He leaned down and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his middle.

"I love you, Wally" she whispered into his shirt.

"I love you too, Jinxy" he murmured in her hair.

And at that moment he knew that someday was just around the corner.

**Yay! Cute Flinx moment! For a number of reasons I chose not to pick up right where we left off with the last chapter. The main reason being I wanted to let you guys know about Jinx's history before she joined the Titans since I started this story with her and Wally already together. I felt like it was important to let you guys know that even though she and Wally are together they still have problems. I also felt like making you guys wait! Aren't I just the tiniest bit evil? You bet I am! Don't worry, we'll be revisiting Alex and Rae next chapter I promise. I just have to get Robin to stop sobbing over losing Raven. Seriously, if he wasn't so dense then he would've realized a LONG time ago that Raven didn't love him. Now he thinks he has the right to sit and mope about his own stupidity. *sigh* Just another reason to hate Robin. Oh well. Hope you liked this chapter! It's not Alex/Raven cute, but it's adorable in it's own way! **

**Love,**

**fanficaddict200**


	7. In Which There Is Stupidity And Jealousy

**I am sooooo sorry I didn't have this up sooner, but I got held up with some family togetherness crap my mom is trying to shove down my throat. She has been smothering me for the last like six months. She will not leave me ALONE! She thinks I'm lonely and anti-social and need to get out more. I keep trying to tell her that I ENJOY being alone and that actual human contact scares the shit out of me, but she keeps going on about how I'll regret not being more outgoing in the future. I do understand what she's trying to do, but I see it as even if I make friends now one day it will be my own decision whether I keep them or not. And at this rate I will burn all my bridges just to spite her. *sigh* I am a vindictive bitch. Sad, but true. But really, I don't enjoy being around people. They make me feel claustrophobic and trapped. I feel as if I can't breathe when I'm with people. But enough of my problems! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you can you should listen to Misery by Maroon 5 while you're reading this. I think it fits Robins feelings perfectly, and I want to spread my newfound burning love for Adam Levine. But mostly the first reason. **

**Disclaimer: PARTY IN THE USA! SO I PUT MY HANDS UP, THEY'RE PLAYING MY SONG, THE BUTTERFLIES FLY AWAY! NODDING MY HEAD LIKE YEAH! MOVING MY HIPS LIKE YEAH!**

Robin stared wide-eyed as the love of his [worthless] life sucked face with his mortal enemy. His heart nearly collapsed at the sight. Poor Raven. This guy had her twisted around his little finger, ready to do anything to keep him there. He obviously was so jealous of Ravens love for him (Robin) that he had put lies in Ravens head to make her go to him. He cursed himself for not proclaiming his love for her earlier. She must think he didn't love her. That was the only reason she had run to Alex. Robin ran a hand through his hair. He was sure Raven loved him now. His balled his fists as he felt a wave of anger surge through him. Damn that Alex. Thinking he could play with an insecure girls emotions. Oh no, Robin would not let him get away with it. First he needed to set the record straight with Raven. He grinned as he made his way towards them.

_Soon it'll be me Raven is kissing so passionately._

Raven didn't ever want to leave Alex's embrace. She felt so safe and just downright _loved_ when he was kissing her. His passion was unmatchable though he could say the same thing about her. Raven's tongue moved in and out of Alex's mimicking the motions of sex. He moaned into her mouth immediately making a familar sensation appear between her legs. She was becoming lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. They had been kissing for at least ten minutes. When she was about to suggest they go back to the Tower she felt a hand on her arm. Raven broke away to look straight in the face of Robin. Robin. Her heart skipped a beat. Oh shit. She forgot about Robin.

Reluctantly, Raven pried herself away from Alex. Alex glared at Robin who pretended not to notice. He snaked his arm back around her waist. Robin's eyes narrowed at the demonstration of his claim on Raven. Anger once again coursed through his veins. How dare he? He tricked Raven into loving him, was intentionally breaking an insecure young woman, and now he had the nerve to act as if she was HIS? No way in hell was he going to allow this to continue.

Robin pushed Alex away from Raven and grabbed her hand. He proceeded to drag her away when her hand slipped out of his. He glanced away to see her trying to calm Alex down. He was on the verge of jumping the Dick. What the hell was wrong with this asshole? Did he not just hear their conversation? Did he not just hear Raven say she loved HIM and more importantly NOT Robin? His blood was boiling. The Dick was going to fuckin' pay.

"Raven, get your ass over here now!" Robin growled.

His tone and words threw Raven into a rage. She wasn't property. She was her own woman. If she wanted to stay with Alex then damn it, she would!

Raven stopped trying to hold Alex back. He now had to hold her back. His arms clasped her middle and his head bent so he could whisper comforting words into her ear. If Alex lost control Robin would be in for the ass kicking of his life. If Raven lost control the whole mall could come tumbling down on Robin and unfortunately them as well.

"My ass likes where it is!" Raven snapped back after several moments. She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself. There was too much anger flowing from Robin. It was mixing with hers and multiplying. Robin needed to calm the hell down.

Robin gave a sad sigh. "Raven, he's just using you. You're insecure and I haven't been helping with my mixed signals. He's taking advantage of your weakness"

Raven stiffened. No. It couldn't be true. It WASN'T true. But doubt began to cloud her mind. It would make sense. It would explain why Alex wanted her over all the other girls. It was no secret Raven had never had anything besides flings. She wouldn't know if a guy loved her for real or not. The signs wouldn't be easy for her to point out. The other girls had, had boyfriends. They were very experienced in the dating department. They'd know if guy was lying. They'd been told it enough to know or had not been told and known he still loved her. Alex could be using her. _I mean what is really all that special about me, anyway? _She was just the scary, goth girl who could lose control of her powers at any second and obliterate them all. Tears formed in her eyes.

Alex pulled Raven tighter against him. If Raven wasn't so distressed right now Robin would be beaten to a pulp. He had felt her stiffen after Robin had spat those lies. He had seen the wheels turning in her head, connecting dots that weren't there. Alex wasn't stupid. He knew Raven didn't know the first thing about relationships. Hell, he didn't either. He had obsessed over every little gesture she'd made ever since he'd kissed her in that damn warehouse. Was he going to fast? Was he not going fast enough? Did she need him to be more affectionate? Should he be more affectionate? Did he have to ask to hold her hand or was it just a natural boyfriend thing he was supposed to do? Wait. Was he her boyfriend? These questions and more raced through his mind constantly. He was terrified of what would happen if he did something wrong. For some strange reason heaven had sent this gorgeous, funny, sweet, caring, angel to Earth and he was determined to make sure the decision had not been in vain. She needed him as much as he needed her. Something wet splashed onto his hands. His heart clenched as he realized the Dick had made her cry.

"Shhhh, Little Bird. He's not worth your beautiful little diamonds*. Don't listen to him. I love you. I love you so so so so so much. You're mine, Little Bird. You're mine, Raven as long as you'll have me. I love you now and forever, remember?"

Raven quickly wiped the tears from her eyes at Alex's words. When did she become so damn emotional? She looked up at Alex. Oh yeah. The same day she fell head over heels in love with one of their worst enemies. With a watery smile she stretched up on tippy-toes **(I could not find another way to describe this so if it sounds a little childish I'm sorry) **to give him a soft kiss.

"I love you too, love" she said.

Alex's heart soared as he heard the term of endearment. Robin's heart fell.

He was so sure he had gotten through to her. For a moment he had seen the realization dawn on her. Then Alex -that bastard- had said something and she had fallen for his lies once again. _'Wow. She must really love me.'_ He brightened a little with this thought. But if he didn't find someway to break Raven of this hold that bastard, Alex, had on her she'd never come back to him. He seriously messed up by not telling Raven of his love. He had broken her so much. He just hoped she'd forgive him. He grew angry **(Again? Dude, needs some anger management classes or something. No one should get this angry so often)**

"RAVEN! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? DID YOU NOT JUST FUCKIN' HEAR WHAT I FUCKIN' SAID? DO YOU NOT FUCKIN' GET IT? HE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU!" he raged.

Raven's eyes flashed red for a second. She looked around. They were drawing a LOT of attention. People were openly gawking and Raven picked out quite a few cameras. Raven could not bring herself to care right at this moment.

**"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST FUCKIN' ASS IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE FUCKIN' WORLD! WHERE THE FUCK DOES IT SAY YOU CAN DECIDE WHO I CAN FUCKIN' BE WITH OR NOT? I DO NOT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR FUCKIN' OPINION! I LOVE ALEKSANDR AND IF HE IS JUST FUCKIN' AROUND WITH ME I WILL KICK HIS FUCKIN' ASS AND DEAL WITH IT MYSELF! I DO NOT NEED NOR WANT YOU IN MY FUCKIN' BUSINESS YOU FUCKIN' ASSHAT!" **Raven said in a deathly calm voice.

Her eyes were now as red as the fiery pits of hell. Suprisingly this was the only change in her if you didn't count the sudden feeling of foreboding that was settling on everyones sholdours.

"BUT HE IS A FUCKIN' LIAR? WHY CAN YOU NOT FUCKIN' SEE THAT ALREADY? WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF FUCKIN' IDIOT?'"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. Before he could blink he was sprawled across the mall floor with Alex standing over him. He was dimly aware of the fact that there was blood all over Alex's fist and the pain emanating from his nose. The only thought in his mind was : GET HIM, YOU FUCKTARD!

Robin lunged at Alex. He got a punch in before Alex kneed him hard in the groin. Ignoring his first instincts (which was to fall to the ground and hold his crotch while in the fetal position) he swung his leg out catching Alex off guard. Alex grabbed Robin's collar and shoved him underneath him. His elbow collided with Robin's chest. The breath was knocked out of him. Alex's fist slammed into Robin's face again and again. Robin swung his arms wildly finally catching a break when he accidentally caught Alex in the stomach. Alex rolled off of him giving Robin enough to time to jump on him. Unlike Alex he aimed for the stomach focusing on keeping Alex from catching his breath. Alex's hands found their was to Robin's neck just as Robin's found their way to Alex's. The deadly game of who would fall unconscious first began. As their breathing shallowed Robin's hands were pried away from Alex's neck. There was a rush of wind. He looked to find his arms clasped behind his back by none other than Wally West. Wally was grinning.

"I thought you said you didn't like our little Rae-Rae? And yet here you are fighting to the death in a crowded mall for her affections"

Robin scowled. "Just let me loose so I can kick his ass!" Robin broke free many times only for Wally to catch him just as fast if not faster.

On the other side of the circle (the crowd had followed the rules of fighting and had formed a circle around the two men) Alex was in a similar situation but instead he was being held back by Raven's magic. Giant black hands of energy were wrapped around his torso. He looked just as pissed off as Robin was. Jinx was with Raven and to his surprise so was Bee. Beast Boy, Aqualad, and Speedy were making their way towards Robin with...Shit. Cameras. Grins were plastered on there faces. Damn. He was NEVER going to live this down.

Cyborg stood next to Bee. Toni and Starfire hovered above them. Raven was explaining what happened while omitting a few things here and there. Like how she told Alex she loved him, the fact that she and Alex had made out in front of Robin, that she and Alex were sort-of a couple before this all happened and she had been lying when she said they were just friends. In short her story basically consisted of her and Alex kinda flirting when Alex went a little too far in Robin's opinion and he suddenly went off. Raven didn't go into specifics about the conversation only saying it had quickly escalated into a fist fight. Jinx and Bee got the feeling Raven was hiding something, but they didn't dwell on it for too long. They'd confront her later. The crowd was beginning to disperse. They had quickly lost interest. Raven used her powers to seek out all their electronics. Upon picking up on their signatures she erased all footage of the fight. Cyborg could hack any websites the video had already been posted on and take them down later. Though she doubted any of the people had already thought to do so.

Raven peered over at Robin who was looking darkly at Beast Boy. Beast Boy, Aqualad, and Speedy were taking many, many, MANY pictures. They would have blackmail for years to come. Robin couldn't make them get up at 4 am to run drills with him anymore, punish them with washing all the cars in the garage, or force them to come home early because they'd been partying all-night the night before. Oh, the wonderful shit they'd be able to pull now! The ideas forming in their minds were inhuman.

Jinx wrapped an arm around Raven's sholdour. Jinx felt bad for her friend. From Raven's face some serious shit had gone down that she wasn't telling them. She exchanged a look with Bee that said _'We need a Bee-Jinx-Rae girls' night badly. Something happened. We need to find out what.' _

"What's wrong, Rae-Rae?" Bee asked. Raven shook her head. "Nothing. Just tired. This was one hell of a day." Bee simply nodded.

"You ever going to let me down?" Alex called. He was still mid-air. Raven waved her hand. He landed on his feet easily; a perk of jumping off buildings so often. He slipped his arm around Raven's waist. Raven's face exploded into a blush. Cyborg's eyes went wide. He stumbled backwards, then took off running towards Beast Boy. He needed a camera now. Raven NEVER blushed.

Jinx and Bee giggled. Toni and Starfire watched jealously above. "How come that little slut has all the guys falling all over her? She never even tries to look good. Her hair is never done, her clothes are shitty, and she's all together just plain" Toni quipped. In reality she was aware that only the first two things were true (in her opinion, but personally I think Raven looks super sexy all the time), but in truth Raven was more beautiful than any of them combined. In Toni's own fantasy world, Raven was the comeliest maid in the kingdom.

Starfire agreed. When Starfire first met Raven, Raven pushed people away. Starfire had been alright with that. She knew her friend was afraid to express herself for fear of her emotions getting out of hand. So she waited. She waited and waited and waited. And finally after Trigon was defeated she reached out once again so sure that Raven would accept her friendship without hesitation now. Then she could work on changing Raven for the better. Let's face it, Raven NEEDED the help. But once again Raven had turned her down in favor still of being alone. Starfire had patiently waited again still as nice if not nicer to Raven. She even tried taking interest in Raven's interests, but her efforts were in vain since she couldn't make heads or tails of what Raven was reading. Why did that boy..Inutasha have to sit just because that Kahome person told him to? It was all very confusing. Then Bee had sauntered in and Starfire's plans had fallen apart. All it took were the words "Oh my gosh! Finally someone with good taste in music and clothing! My Chemical Romance is the shit!" Raven and Bee had been joined at the hip whenever they were together ever since. Starfire, who had patiently waited for almost four years, was pushed aside.

Starfire hadn't moved on yet so she made a friend of her own to show Raven how good a friend she could be and convince her to leave Bee. She had used Argent at first to get to Raven only to find that Argent was genuinely likable. They had become inseparable after Starfire had changed a couple things. Pasty skin, black makeup, and fishnet stockings were no longer apart of Argent's attire. Yet, Starfire still wanted Raven. Raven was her failure. It made her hate Raven and Bee and eventually Jinx so much she could barely stand it. Who were they to reject her generous offers to throw out that trash they called clothing **(In case you're wondering Raven usually wears T-shirts with funny witticisms on them and skinny jeans along with her cloak; Bee wears T-shirts and capris with her leather jacket; Jinx wears skirts and halter tops with her signature fishnet stockings and combat boots) **or to tell her that make-up would really ruin the skin in the long run? What the hell did they know? Then they had started to attract unwarranted attention. Mostly from guys. Guys that used to only stare at Starfire and Argent. Now they stared at Raven, Jinx, and Bee too.

Starfire couldn't understand it. She wore tight see-through shirts with her stomach exposed and skirts that let all be seen when she was in the air. Especially since she never wore underwear anymore. And yet the guys still watched _them._ The girls that hid behind their stupid inside jokes, stupid books, stupid clothes, stupid stupidity. They barely even looked at the guys for awhile. Then Raven had started getting interested. Starfire thought she could fix her little screw-up now. All she had to do was show her what to do to get the guys and she'd be hooked on Starfire like a drug. Starfire and Argent had giggled for hours at the thought. But Raven had no trouble getting guys. To Starfire's horror Raven had many guys wrapped around her finger. Soon the slut was very experienced. The thing that angered Starfire the most was that she was so damn contrary. If a guy came straight up and asked her to have sex then Raven would say yes. The next night if a guy tried doing the same she'd snap him like a twig. But if a guy tried sweet talking her or feeling her up she'd giggle like a school girl and off she'd go. She was very good at playing hard-to-get and all guys liked a challenge.

Starfire tried to give Raven little tips, but Raven would never listen. If she had questions she'd ask Bee or Jinx. Speaking of which those little sluts managed to find boyfriends and actually keep them giving them enough knowledge about relationships to ensure that Raven would never have to speak to Starfire about such things. Starfire had shot a starbolt at her lamp after realizing this. Then Robin had started looking her way. Sure he'd always seemed to be attracted to Starfire and super protective when other guys flirted with her, but it had never amounted to anything more than that. So when Robin had brushed her hand a little more than he needed to, smiled at her alot more, and even flirted with her she had ended up laying naked in his room one night waiting for him to be done with his training. He had never been more surprised or delighted. After that she had come to his room every night, but in secret. Starfire didn't mind. As long as she was getting sex she didn't give a damn.

But then one night when he was inside of her, he had said the words that made Starfire's hatred grow exponentially. "Oh gods, Raven. It feels so good to finally be inside of you." Starfire didn't have time to reply as Robin soon had her thinking of nothing more than immense pleasure he brought her. Afterwards she doubted he even remembered saying it. It hadn't happened again, but Starfire knew that when he was having sex with her he was really imagining Raven. Raven. That bitch. Her failure. She didn't even try and Robin was in love with her. Starfire didn't know if Raven loved him too so she tried everything in her power to make Robin love her. To break Raven's heart. But Robin had stayed pointedly fixed on Raven. He fucked' Starfire senseless at night and stared at Raven with longing during the day. Starfire wanted to punch Raven's lights out. Raven had everything. Friends, a hot sex life, beauty, guys falling all over her, brains, spirit, everything. Starfire vowed that one day she would ruin Raven's life. She stayed friendly, pretending to be Raven's friend. Raven never trusted Starfire with anything seriously important, but every once in awhile Raven would talk to her. Starfire could never find anything to use against her though. Raven was the type that kept her real deep thoughts and feelings bottled up. Except when it came to Bee and Jinx, of course.

Now watching Raven with Alex, all of this came rushing back to Starfire. She gave an evil grin to Argent. "I think I have an idea as to how to finally break our dear _'Friend'_ Raven. We just must see how close she _really _is to this just friend of hers."

Argent cackled. "Oh, yes! I love it already!"

Starfire turned to glare down at Raven who was laughing. _'Laugh now, bitch. But it'll be ME who has the last laugh'_

Alex smiled at Raven's sudden shyness. She did have good reason to be shy. They _had_ just proclaimed their love for each other, but they still hadn't discussed what they were yet. He frowned. They really needed to talk. His grip on her waist tightened. She looked up at him. Her blush intensified spreading down to her neck. She brushed a strand of hair from his face.

"You okay? Do I need to heal anything?"

She was so concerned. It was adorable.

"Nah. I'm fine. I'll have some marks on my neck, but I don't want you to waste your energy on that. It won't take that long for them to heal."

Raven gave him a heart-pounding smile. It lit up her whole face. Robin never told her not to waste her energy. He was only concerned with the whole teams' well-being. Hers wasn't a priority. Even if someone had the tiniest scratch Raven had to heal it. It took a lot out of her to heal and by using it on silly little things she got tired out faster.

Raven hugged him spontaneously. He blinked then slowly hugged her back. She pulled away and laughed at his surprised expression. He was about to question her when he saw Starfire's expression. She was glaring at Raven with such hatred it made him squirm. But when she saw him staring her look quickly turned flirtatious. He shook his head. _'What the hell was that about?'_ he thought. He made a note to ask Raven about it later.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Starfire once again glare at Raven. He shuddered. How did Raven not notice such an obvious hatred? She could sense emotions after all. He pulled Raven closer eliciting a gasp and another blush from her. He vowed not to let her out of his sight until he got to the bottom of this.

Robin was trying really hard not to try and rush at Alex again. Being dragged back by his ankles wasn't very fun and very embarrassing. He ignored Wally's pestering about what happened. Raven had undoubtedly told the others a revised version of what happened and he didn't want his story to contradict hers. He gritted his teeth as Speedy and Beast Boy took yet another picture. He had to destroy that film later.

On the inside Robin was beating himself up. How had he let it get so bad? His anger had just skyrocketed. He knew how Raven hated to be bossed around if it was unneccessary. If he wanted her to truly feel like she could tell Robin about her feelings for him than he had to be gentler when he explained how she was just sub-consciously letting Alex use her so she felt loved. He gave a happy sigh.

All he had to do was wait for Alex to let Raven out of his sight and then he'd pounce.

**The drama begins...MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Anybody else want to punch Robin in the face for being such an idiot after reading this chapter? Anyone, anyone at all? Everyone did? Well, let's face it he was being so stupid I felt dumber after typing this. But to me it makes perfect sense that he thinks Alex is just using Raven. He's in DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEEEEP denial here and he already convinced himself that Raven loves him so "logically" that is the only thing that explains why Raven would be with Alex. Ouch. He acts as if Alex isn't a sexy piece of ass! I'm so glad I own him! *fangirlish sigh* More people I want to punch in the face. Starfire and Argent. Bitter, jealous, old prunes. I hate their guts, but there bitchiness is essential to the story so I guess I have to wait to throw them off a cliff. Did anyone catch the Inuyasha reference? Inuyasha and Kagome are my favorite couple besides Rose and Scorpius. Inuyasha is awesome, if you have no idea what it is you better google it right now or I'll come to your house and force you to eat dirty socks! Hoped you enjoyed! If you review I update faster. Not that I'm trying to bribe you or anything. No way. I'm just catching your attention in a literary fashion. REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW**

***When Alex calls her tears beautiful little diamonds it's a sort of tip of the hat to the song "Her Diamonds" by Rob Thomas. I LOVE HIM SOOOO MUCH! HE'S TOTALLY FUCKIN' AWESOME!**

**NUMBER OF TIMES FUCK/FUCKIN' APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER: TWENTY-FUCKIN-THREE TIMES! YAYYYY! How many of you just went back and counted? I won't laugh I do it too. I do not trust other peoples counting especially not my own. **

**Enough of this lengthy end-of-chapter note! Until next time;**

**fanficaddict200**

**P.S. I just realized Starfire and Argent can fly so throwing them off a cliff would not kill them. Damn. Anyone else got any ideas? **


	8. In Which There Is Disgust and Dancing

**Hello, my loyal subjects! How are you this fine evening? I am wonderful! Have any of you seen Transformers: Dark of the Moon? IT WAS AWESOME! I loved it! I won't say anything about it because I don't want to spoil it for you, but know that if you loved Megan Fox as Mikaela you will be disappointed in the chick they've stupidly chosen to replace her with. You guys are lucky I'm going out of town tomorrow or I wouldn't have spent all day revising this over and and over again. I'm still not completely happy with the outcome, but I am resigned to the fact that this is as good as it's gonna get since I have had a total of six hours of sleep over the course of the last three days and am too tired to think. **

**Disclaimer: OPTIMUS PRIME IS A TOTAL MOTHER FUCKIN' BAD-ASS!**

**(p.s. I don't own Teen Titans or the song Dirrty which is by the wonderful Christina Aguilera)**

Raven fidgeted slightly under the stares of the others. She had just finished explaining her 'edited' recap of what happened. Everyone seemed to believe her, but she had a feeling Bee and Jinx didn't buy it. They were the only ones who could pick up on when she was lying. Alex was glaring at Robin. Robin purposely looked the other way.

Beast Boy broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Sooo...Anyone wanna go to the mall's new dance club? They've got awesome tunes and drinks. Plus it's always packed and dark so we can keep the two lovebirds" he pointed at Alex and Robin "away from each other"

Speedy high-fived him. "Oh yeah! Let's go! This day has been stressful. I need a chick to bang and quick" he looked at Alex "And you can show us just how many _decent_ girls you can get by waving a wad of cash around."

Jinx and Raven stood with their arms crossed and similar looks of horror.

Jinx had a love/hate relationship with dancing. As long as she danced alone she'd be fine. But when you added Wally to the equation things got crazy. Often times she was so wrapped up in him she was practically having sex on the dancefloor without even noticing it. Last time they went she lost her shirt. And she still didn't know how she got her panties off when she had been wearing jeans.

Raven hated dancing in front of people. She had established that she was the indifferent, aloof one so no one expected her to dance anyway. But she still remembered when she had dared set foot on the dance floor. Fifty Million eyes looked her way immediately. Never had she felt so self-conscious. Never again had she dared do it again. Now she simply sat at the bar playing drinking games or making out with random guys who wouldn't remember anything in the morning.

Wally dropped to his knees in front of Jinx. He wrapped his arms around her legs while giving his best puppy dog eyes to her.

" Please, can we go Jinxy? Please? All the other kids are going!" he whined.

Jinx rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched. Wally was adorable when he begged. "And if all the other kids wanted to go pick a fight with Red-X would you?" Alex stiffened slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Bee.

"...If we went to a dance club afterwards, yes!"

Jinx shook her head. "Fine. But you owe me later" she relented.

Wally wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed his way along her jaw before capturing her mouth in a heated kiss. Raven buried her face in Alex's shirt groaning. Bee covered her eyes while screaming 'THE HORROR! THE HORROR!' multiple times. Jinx pulled away from Wally giggling.

"You still owe me" she said.

Wally kissed her again. "Consider that a down payment"

Jinx shoved him playfully. "Corny! You know how I hate corny!"

Raven looked at her incredulously. "I STILL don't get why you don't like corny or pick-up lines. I think they're simply adorable." Bee made a face.

"Pick-up lines suck, period. Corny pick-lines are like adding insult to injury. If a guy wants to ask me out, then do it. Don't be around the bush, don't say all this romantic crap I don't care about, and just grow a pair. If you're cute and genuine I will most likely say yes"

Raven stuck her tongue out at Bee. "You just don't appreciate cute! I think it's adorable when a guy stumbles over his words when talking to you, or uses lame pick-up lines. I think it's endearing." Beast Boy snorted.

"You want a guys worst nightmare, Rae. No guy wants to mess up when asking you out and if he uses a pick-up line he's most likely a dick or can't get the job done."

Before Raven could argue Aqualad cut in. "Can we please just continue this later? I want to get to the club before all the really easy girls are gone"

They all set off except for Raven who stood there with her arms crossed defiantly. Alex looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Little Bird, what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to the new dance club. I hate dancing in front of people. And all I usually end up doing is out-drinking the losers at the bar or following some guy home. I'm not a fan of drinking before noon and I'm kinda" she started playing with a loose thread on her shorts "...with you, so..I...um...don't plan on...following...some stranger home."

He smiled at her. Good. So she thought they were together. Good. More than good actually. It was great, wonderful, spectacular, perfect! She _wanted _to be with him. His smile doubled in size. He looked behind him to see the others waiting impatiently a little ways away. Robin looked...triumphant for some reason. Alex's eyes narrowed. Hell no. The Boy Blunder was not going to be triumphant for any reason if Alex had the means to prevent it. He closed the small space between Raven and him.

"If you have the right partner you won't be thinking about the people. You'll just be thinking about my..." he took a step towards her "rock" step "hard" step "cock..." Raven gasped as she felt his cock on her inner thigh. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"...grinding into you"

Raven stared at him wide-eyed. She closed her eyes to shut out the lust-filled gaze he was giving her. His cock pressed harder into her thigh. She gritted her teeth as she answered.

"Alex...I...do...not...want...to...go...to..the...dance...club" she managed to choke out. He chuckled.

"I applaud you for your will power, Little Bird. But the fact is, you are coming" he grinned as her face became red " whether you like it or not." Without another word he picked her up and slung her over his shouldour. Raven began pounding on his back.

"ALEKSANDR! PUT ME DOWN NOW OR I WILL CUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!" she shrieked. She kicked and shouted like a little kid, but Alex just walked on. The other Titans stared at him with looks of awe. Robin with a look of jealousy. Alex grimaced as Raven bit him.

"I know this is stupid and brave and incredible all at the same time, but can we get to this club before she rips me to shreds!" he growled.

Beast Boy snapped a picture. Raven froze before trying to launch herself at him. She clawed at the air where his head at been a couple seconds again.

"BEAST BOY! GIVE ME THE FUCKING CAMERA OR I WILL CUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF! THEN I'LL FEED YOU ALEX'S BALLS AND ALEX YOURS!" Ravens eyes went red. Her claws grew slightly. Fangs were visible.

Beast Boy swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. He handed over the camera. Raven promptly smashed it with her bare hands. Alex pushed Beast Boy onwards.

"Let's GO!" he yelled. Beast Boy took off running with Alex right behind him.

***69** had quickly become the best dance club in Jump City. The title, originally held by Raven's favorite club Shove It In the Hole, had been rewarded to the club ten minutes after opening.

It was that awesome.

The club was made where the old Macy's was. Macy's had been rendered obselete after the Halter Hotspot had opened and the store space had been up for lease for years. Someone had finally decided to put the place to good use and 69 had been born. The club was three floors, as the Macy's was three floors. The first and second floors were for everyone. They were huge dancefloors with bars surrounding them. As long as you looked at least 18 (or could afford the Bouncers $100 bribe fee) then you were allowed in.

The third floor was V.I.P. and a mystery. If you could get in you didn't tell anyone or breathe a word of what it was like inside. Beast Boy had been banned from clubbing, for reasons we will not get into (he got drunk and had a foursome with three guys in Robins bed) and missed the grand opening. He couldn't wait to see the awesome hidden wonders of the third floor.

The small procession made its way to where loud music could be heard. The number 69 flashed a bright neon green. The lights in this part of the mall were dimmed so the number shined against the black paint. A line stretched from one single door (of six) being open, stretching halfway across the mall. A tall guy built like a barge stood at the front of the line. He had on the standard bouncer uniform; black slacks, dress shirt, jacket, tie and shoes. Beast Boy stopped them before they reached him.

"I don't know this bouncer guys" he whispered worriedly. Raven had ceased trying to get out of Alex's grasp by now. She could've used her magic to get away, but she didn't want to hurt him.

Raven hit Alex's back, the signal for turn around. He turned slightly. She rolled her eye at Beast Boy after catching sight of the guy.

"Don't worry about it. I got this"

All the guys except for Alex and Robin began laughing. Although Robin did chuckle a little at the beginning. Wally even went so far as to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Funny, Raven. But this isn't one of those shitty little nightclubs you go to all the time. This place is classy, the real deal. You can't use your 'assets' to get in like you can there" Beast Boy sniggered.

Raven glared at them. She remained silent. Inside she was furious. How dare Beast Boy? How dare all of them? Oh yes, payback was in order now. An evil smile slid onto her lips.

Bumblebee managed to sneak a low five from Jinx when the guys began arguing about who could get the bouncer to let them skip the line. This was going to be good.

Alex pretended not to see any of this. He trusted his Little Bird whole-heartedly and knew that she could get them in. Those assholes were in trouble now. Raven did not handle being laughed at well. He spotted all the signs. He had the same problem.

Finally Beast Boy was elected to talk to the bouncer since he was the one who suggested this place. He sauntered up with a shit-eating grin on his face. The bouncer crossed his arms. His sunglasses hid his eyes, but from the way his head was angled you could tell he was watching Beast Boys approach. He didn't look impressed. Raven made sure to catch his attention without making the others look at her. She shook her head 'no'.

"How much would it take to let us cut the line?"

The Bouncer glanced at him. Compared to the Bouncer Beast Boy was a smurf, a green smurf, but a smurf no less. Beast Boy had to fight not to cower. The Bouncer was good at being intimidating.

"Nothing. You have to be special V.I.P to cut the line" was his curt reply.

Speedy's mouth dropped open. "What are you talking about? Of course we're V.I.P. We're the fuckin' Teen Titans. We save the city all the time. How does that not make us V.I.P?"

"Only V.I.P. may cut the line and you are most certaintly _not_ V.I.P." Aqualad then proceeded to give this huge spiel on why the Teen Titans should be considered V.I.P. Speedy broke in with a word or two hear and there. Beast Boy stood aside gazing longingly at the doors. As they continued to argue with the Bouncer he continued to let more people into the club. He could just barely make out masses of people seemingly moving together before the door slammed shut again. After several minutes of getting nowhere Cyborg asked a question Raven could answer.

"Well I'd like to speak with whoever decides who is V.I.P. and whose not. How are they qualified to decide who is V.I.P and who is not?"

"That would be Stanley Picullo. He is the co-owner of this club. He is qualified because he owns the club" Raven cut-in.

All eyes turned to her. The Bouncer smiled. "Raven, darling. I did not see you there. I'm terribly sorry for making you of all people wait. Stanley would have my head if he knew." he lifted the red rope "Go right on in."

Beast Boys eyes shined like diamonds. He stepped towards the opening only for the Bouncer to step in front of him.

"Hold on. You still aren't V.I.P. Only V.I.P. can cut the line."

"I'm with her! Raven is one of my best friends. Right, Rae? Right?" Beast Boy was frantic now. He was so close. So close. Three steps and he was in.

Alex set Raven down. He was confident she wouldn't run away now. But she did repay him by punching him in the arm. He shrugged it off even though it felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to his bicep.

"Nope. He doesn't ring a bell, Angus. I know the girl with puffs, the pink-haired one, and the guy who was carrying me, but I do not know anyone else from this group."

Everyone stared at her. Bumblebee laughed out loud. Jinx winked at Wally who was pouting. Alex tugged on one of Raven's belt loops until she moved closer to him. He settled his arm around her sholdours. He admired the way she seemed to fit there perfectly. It was as if she was made to be apart of him.

"B-b-bu..It's...you...I..I..w-we...Raven y-y-you...ca'...h" Speedy couldn't form a full sentence. The spectators snickered. They understood Raven's plan. They had heard everything. Beast Boy wasn't all that great at whispering.

Angus graciously stepped aside. Raven noticed the way Jinx was biting her lip and shifting from one foot to another. She rolled her eyes.

"I just remembered! I know the guy with the Her Love Monkey shirt too! He owes me." Jinx smiled as Wally pulled her inside quickly. He did not want to stick around and have something ruin this for him. Jinx cast a last look back at Raven.

_'He owes me' _ Raven mouthed. Jinx blew her a kiss in response.

"Do you remember anybody else?" Angus inquired. He was shaking slightly from silent laughter. Oh how cruel Raven could be. This was why she was his favorite. All the bouncers had people they came across often. You could get a lot of jobs being a bouncer. And Raven was one who he happened upon night after night. He loved her from the beginning. She didn't try to bribe him or use her status to cut the lines. If a bouncer rejected her she went to the back and waited. She wasn't rejected often since most of the clubs she went to he was one of the Bouncers, but when she did she took it. Ane every time she came to him she said the same thing "Am I in or am I in?" He was hooked instantly.

Anyone could see the desperation in Beast Boys face. He morphed into a kitten suddenly. His nuzzled her leg and purred. Raven rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time today.

"Nope. There is no one else." Beast Boy layed on the ground in the fetal position. Raven almost broke then. This was pathetic. It was just a stupid club! What the hell was wrong with him? Her disgust kept her from going back on her word. When she passed Angus she whispered into his ear "In ten minutes tell them that I might remember them more if they weren't wearing their pants. Then when they take them off, steal them. They can come in, but only if they're willing to not wear pants" she glanced at Beast Boy who was now trying to mask his sobs "In Beast Boys case, take his shirt too"

Without another word Raven grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him into the fog.

Raven and Alex were sitting at the bar. Along the walls were the bar counters. The walls were actually shelves. Every type of alcohol imaginable was there. Soda was also offered, but obviously no one had that. The counters were made of glass and glowed blue to match the shelves. Even though it was just past noon many people were already drunk or on their way to getting drunk.

They were on the first floor. Raven had felt no need to go any higher. She was sure all the floors were exactly the same. The V.I.P. floor was probably created just to make the club seem more high-end. The room smelled of sex. Bodies grinded into each other. Hands touched everywhere. Mouths licked at places that shouldn't be licked in a public place. Raven was afraid of getting sexually assaulted by accident. Her fears did not stop Alex from trying to convince her to dance.

"Little Bird, this place is huge and bursting with people.! Those two are having sex and no one is paying any attention to them!"

Raven looked. It was true. A guy was pounding into a girl harshly on the floor. People danced right over them.

"I don't care about dancing in front of people! Now I don't even want to step foot onto this dancefloor. We've seen three foursomes, four girls make-out, six couples have sex, and there is a pile of discarded clothes! I do not want to think about what might have happened on the floor I'm dancing on! This place is insane!" Raven yelled. The music had grown louder to drown out the crowd. The crowd would get louder to drown out the music. The music would get louder to drown out the crowd. It was a vicious cycle. Raven wondered how no one had gone deaf. She could barely think. Strobe lights flashed. Colored spot lights roamed through the crowd. Raven knew if she lost Alex in here there was no way she'd find him again.

"Come on, Little Bird! One dance! Loosen up a little! Have some fun! I promise if you want to sit here and be miserable after that I will sit with you and not mention dancing again!" Alex wheedled.

Raven sighed. She really didn't want to ruin Alex's fun. He would sit with her as long as she sat there. Sure he could dance with some other girl, but Raven would not allow that. She could see the way those girls were dancing. No way was any slut going to grind against her man like that. So she took one for the team.

"Fine! ONE dance!"

Alex's beamed at her. Raven's heart melted when she saw it. God, she loved him.

Alex held her wrist in an iron clad hold. He had to be careful. If she slipped loose he would never find her. Plus he had to make sure she wouldn't chicken out at the last second. Alex pushed through the 'dancers'. You could barely move in this place. It was so packed with people there was practically no air to breathe. Raven shuddered as a hand touched her ass. It was impossible to tell who had done it. Arms and hands were in everyone's personal space. It could have been an accident.

Alex stopped. He was in the middle of the whole dancefloor. He turned Raven around so her back was to him. Then he pulled her close. His arms wrapped around her waist. Raven was tense. He could feel it. He saw the fear in her eyes.

"It's okay, Little Bird" he whispered soothingly in her ear. She stiffened before relaxing slowly. She turned her head towards him.

"W-what do w-we do now?" she asked shyly.

Alex realized she had never danced with a guy before. He took her arms and placed them around his neck while keeping her back against his front. Raven moved a little. Alex immediately became hard. He knew Raven could feel it from her startled gasp. Alex put his hands on Ravens hips. He moved her hips so her ass was rubbing against his cock. He moaned into her neck as she grew comfortable enough to move on her own. Raven did not know just how sexy she was.

Alex slid his hands into her shorts. His right hand moved up and down her covered thigh. His left played with the band on her panties. Raven unwound her arms from around his neck. Alex nipped at her ear to show his displeasure. She flashed him a mischevious grin. The song changed suddenly. Alex took no notice until people started shouting. The words made him grow even harder.

_**Ladies (move)**_

_**Gentlemen (move)**_

_**Somebody ring the alarm**_

_**A fire in the room**_

_**Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x]**_

_**Oh, I'm overdue**_

_**Give me some room**_

_**I'm comin through**_

_**Paid my dues**_

_**In the mood**_

_**Me and the girls gonna shake the room**_

_**DJ's spinning (show your hands)**_

_**Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)**_

_**I need that, uh, to get me off**_

_**Sweatin' until my clothes come off**_

Raven whipped around so fast Alex didn't have time to remove his hands. She wrapped one arm back around his neck. He moved his hands around so he was cupping her ass. Raven wrapped her legs around him and kissed along his neck.

_**Wanna get rowdy**_

_**Gonna get a little unruly**_

_**Get it fired up in a hurry**_

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

_**It's about time that I came to start the party**_

_**Sweat dripping over my body**_

_**Dancing getting just a little naughty**_

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

_**It's about time for my arrival**_

"Do you want to get dirty?" Raven purred in Alex's ear. Alex shivered. Oh god. Did she mean what he thought she meant? He nodded eagerly. He couldn't trust himself to speak. If he did he wasn't so sure he could stop himself from telling her all the things he wanted to do to her.

Raven smirked. He was so hard already. She reveled in the fact that she could do this to someone so quickly. It made her feel good to know that a guy wanted her so much and they hadn't even done anything. Yet.

"I can't hear you. Is that a no?" Raven tried to unwind her legs from him. He refused to put her down.

"Yes. I want to get dirty. So bad. I want to get very dirty." he growled. He sucked on her collarbone. Ravens breath caught. Liquid was pooling in between her legs. She crashed her lips to his. He devoured her mouth. His tongue fought with hers so viciously Raven gave up; losing and winning at the same time. He pulled away from her mouth. Raven pouted. He lowered his head and sucked on her bottom lip. Raven whimpered when he let go. Her vision was hazy. A buzzing was in her ears. She was warm all over and sure her panties were soaked.

Alex was proud he left her in such a state. But the way she was looking at him was making his balls tighten. He wanted Raven..no he _needed_ Raven, but he didn't want their first time together to be in a filthy, smelly club.

"How 'bout we take this to a more private place?" he asked. Raven stared at him for moment. Then she nodded quickly. She took his arm.

"Will my room back at the Tower do?" She sounded breathless.

"Anywhere, you want to go is fine"

Before they could teleport out someone slammed into Raven. She turned to give the person an earful when she realized it was Bee. "BEE!"

Bumblebee latched onto her arm.

"Rae-Rae! I'm so happy to find someone I know! This place is insane! I can hardly see, there are too many people, and I have no one to talk to! Can you please teleport us out?" she screamed.

Raven nodded. "We were just about to get out of here ourselves"

Raven cast Alex a sympathetic look. He scowled. "Why is the universe against me getting laid?" he muttered. Raven giggled, but she inside she was thinking similar thoughts. _'What is this, like, 4 times already?' _she thought.

Bee was laughing on the inside. _'Oh my gosh! They were about to...ooh I knew something was going on between these two! I can't wait to tell Jinxy' _

The three teens then disappeared. None of them noticed the two pairs of eyes filled with hatred watching from above.

**Awww. Poor Alex. It really sucks when the universe doesn't want you to get laid. Oooh, so close. Maybe next chapter *wink wink nudge nudge*. Anyway the next chapter will skip to the evening because I feel like this day has lasted forever and I feel kinda bad for Alex getting so interrupted so often so...*wink wink nudge nudge*. The next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one because I feel bad about spending last night crying over the Iron Giant and the Titanic rather than writing this. Seriously though, those movies ROCK! I hate the endings though. And speaking of endings isn't the ending of the movies Cars the best ending of any DISNEY movie ever? There is something about it that makes me squeal when I watch it. *sigh* I really need to get a life. The day before yesterday I spent all day watching Disney movies and crying. Then my brother laughed at me so I cried harder because I felt seriously pathetic. Enough sadness! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**REVIEW, It probably won't kill you. **

**That's all I'm gonna say on the matter.**


	9. In Which There Are Two Choices

**Yay! Another update! Whoo! I'm so bored that I decided to start this, plus I had an idea after reading this PPG (Powerpuff Girl) fic so I went ahead and wrote this chapter rather than the next chapter for High School Miserable. Don't worry though, my lovelies, that story will be updated soon as well. On a different note; Does anyone know a good Scorose multi-chap fic? I have been looking for the past couple days and all I have found is (totally wicked awesome) one-shots or some with only like 2 chapters. I'm not looking for one with like 20 chapters, but at least 5 would be nice. If you can suggest a good fic than I'll also trade you a good Scorose ,InuKag, Sessh/Rin, Rogue/Gambit, or Flinx fic I've read or am currently reading! (I will also take recommendations for any of the fics with the pairings above) Now on with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Did you know Ostriches that live in zoos are only able to get aroused in front of people? That makes them the ultimate exhibitonists. **

Alex was trying really hard not to rip Raven's clothes off and take her right there in front of everyone. After Bee had interrupted them earlier he thought once they got back to the Tower he and Raven could finish what they'd started several times that day. He was wrong.

Bee had stayed by Raven's side as soon as they appeared in the living room. The only time she wasn't with Raven was when Raven left to get her motorcycle from the Pizza Place. Raven sent him longing glances every once in awhile, but that was all that she could do. They weren't completely sure what they were to each other yet, and so she couldn't just tell Bee to leave them the hell alone. Then there was the fact he was a thief...When did life get so complicated?

Then when Alex was about to say screw it all and drag Raven back to her room whether she wanted to or not (she did) the other Titans arrived home. Alex groaned inwardly. Maybe the universe really was against him getting laid. They all came in and got comfortable on the couches. That was three hours ago. Alex checked the clock. _10:30_. Damn. It was too early for Raven to turn in especially with the Titans East here. He did not feel like skulking around the outside of the Tower until she did so he could sneak into her room. He was enjoying himself quite a lot, but his intense need to be in Raven was eating away at him. He repeatedly had to stop himself from slipping his hand into her waistband or running it up her thigh. Her creamy, milky, white thighs...

_"ALEX!_" His head snapped up. Everyone was staring at him. Except Robin of course who now had a permanent glare when he looked at Alex. Raven looked irritated. This obviously wasn't the first time she had called his name. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that Little Bird?" Raven punched him in the arm. Wally snickered.

"Do you want to play Truth or Dare featuring our little friend Tequila?" Jinx asked. Alex looked at Raven. Her eyes were closed and she had her fingers crossed. He could just barely hear her muttering _'Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.'_

"Sure"

Raven punched him in the arm again. Alex chuckled. He played with a strand of her hair and leaned in to whisper "How bad can it really be Little Bird?"

Raven looked at him with a mix of fear and dread. "You'll soon be eating those words, Alex"

He was about to reply when Beast Boy jumped over the couch landing in between them. In his hands were multiple shot glasses and bottles of Tequila. Alex wanted to tell him to move. He missed the warmth radiating off of Raven's tiny frame. She had been sitting a lot closer than neccessary, though not close enough to create suspicion. "Hey, what's the big-" Beast Boy cut him off.

"Rules. Truth or Dare. Pick one. You have to take a shot no matter what you choose. If you absolutely refuse to tell the truth you must remove a clothing item of your choosing. If you absolutely refuse to do the dare you must remove a clothing item that the person who dared you will choose. You cannot dare someone to tell the truth or take a shot or remove an article of clothing, but you are aloud to dare someone to do something involving taking a shot or removing one or more articles of clothing. If your dare includes more than one person all parties must comply. If one person refuses than all of you must remove an article of clothing and take _two_ shots. If you try to get out of the game early than you will be pinned down and all your pubic hair will be forcibly removed"

Alex was a little afraid. Beast Boys face was utterly serious. There would be hell to pay if you disobeyed these rules. He caught Ravens eye. She hid it well, but he could see fear in her eyes. Was it always like this? Suddenly Beast Boy was back to himself.

"Alright! Let's get this game started!" He passed out the glasses and set the Tequila on the coffee table before plopping down next to Speedy. Alex silently thanked him while Robins face grew noticeably darker.

"I'll start!" Aqualad yelled. Everyone quieted. He looked over them before settling on Jinx.

"Jinx. Truth or Dare?"

Damn it. She was sure Aqualad was going to choose Beast Boy. Every battle she'd ever won against Aqualad flashed before her eyes. Oh shit. She was screwed either way. She downed the Tequila without a second thought before spitting "Truth" in Aqualad's general was quiet for a moment before a smile spread on his face.

"When was the first time you slept with Wally? All the specifics please excluding the actual sleeping together details." It was deathly quiet. Alex's mouth dropped open. He did not expect Aqualad to be so hardcore so fast. No wonder Raven was scared out of her mind.

Wally did not look fazed. He simply leaned back on the couch with his signature shit-eating grin on her face. Jinx however was attempting to murder Aqualad with her eyes. She examined her clothing for a second before rejecting the idea. She wasn't wearing too much to begin with. If she took the easy way out now it would only get worse and only Wally was aloud to see the goods.

"It was about a month before we came back to Jump City, I think. We were in some random town. I don't remember what it was called. We had spent the day at the amusement park before checking into a hotel. It started out like it usually did. Wally flirting shamelessly and ineffectively. I ignore him and go to take a shower. He offers some innuendo about cleaning me up. I slap him, take the shower, and collapse onto the bed. Wally always got those suites that were set up like apartments with two bedrooms and a hallway seperating them, a living room, kitchen, the works, so we never shared a bed. The next day we would spend the day doing something else in the town or leave town. But this time was different. Wally had been really sweet all day. He held my hand, gave me his jacket when I was cold, won me a teddy bear, and bought me the most beautiful bouquet of roses. We had sorta been dating for awhile. It wasn't really like official or anything, but we acted like a couple. This was our second day in this town so we already had a room. When we got back it began like it always did. Wally flirted, I ignored. Then he offered to scrub my back like always. I said yes this time and let me just say when he cleans up, he _really_ cleans up."

At that last part Jinx blushed a little, but held her head high. Wally pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck. She blushed more. Alex envied him. He and Raven needed to talk and soon. He wanted to put Raven on his lap like that. He wanted to kiss her and make her blush. He wanted to hold her tightly. Raven squeezed his hand. He couldn't help, but smile.

"Was that your first time ever?" Aqualad asked with a waggle of his eyebrows. Before Jinx could answer Cyborg cut in.

"She doesn't have to answer that. It's another question. You only get one question and wouldn't have to answer anyway because that can be considered an actual 'sleeping together detail' which you said to exclude"

Jinx smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Cy." Aqualad pouted. He loved to know things about people. He was unnaturally nosey. That made Truth or Dare his favorite game. He was notorious for making his Dares extremely difficult or uncomfortable so it was easy for him to force his friends into choosing Truth.

"Starfire, Truth or Dare?" Wally asked.

Starfire drank her shot rather than downing it in one swoop like Jinx. She couldn't hold her liquor as well as Jinx could.

"Truth"

"Have you and Argent ever _experimented_?"

Raven, Bee, and Jinx fought to keep there snickers to a minimum. The guys all leaned forward expectantly. They all suspected it, but no one knew for sure.

Starfire answered without hesitation. "Yes"

There were shocked faces all around. Of course they all suspected and hoped, but they never really thought it was true. Wally couldn't help himself.

"When?" Jinx slapped him on the back of the head before slipping off his lap. She shot a beam of pink light at him which sent him flying into the wall. "Pig!" she screamed.

Wally came back to the couches with a shamefaced look on his face while rubbing the back of his head. He tried pulling her closer to him, but she slapped his hands away. Raven crossed her arms and looked at Alex. She raised one eyebrow. Her hands glowed slightly with black magic. He shook his head quickly at her. There was no way he was going to ask for any specifics now.

"Well?" Speedy urged.

"Only one question" Bee reminded them.

Beast Boy jumped in. "Argent, Truth or Dare?" Bee rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going. Argent drank her shot slower than Starfire.

"Truth"

Beast Boy flashed Bee a triumphant smile. She ignored him. "Details about the experimenting between you and Starfire"

The girls besides Argent and Starfire sighed disgustedly. God, these guys were disgusting.

"The first time was the first time we ever met. It was when I was the newest member of the Titans East and we came down to introduce me to you guys and let Bee and Jinx visit with Raven. Starfire took me to her room and we were talking when she told me she had the perfect outfit for me to try on. I tried to go to the bathroom, but she told me to just change right there because we were both girls and I didn't have anything she hadn't seen already. I stripped. She kissed me. I kissed her back. And we just...clicked."

Raven wanted to vomit. Oh god. She would have been better off speculating rather than knowing. The worst part was the sluts weren't even embarrassed in the least. It didn't matter to her what they did when they were together, but did they have no dignity? Did they even care how they looked right now? She noticed a smug look on Starfire's face when she realized the attention was all on her and Argent. It made Raven's blood boil. Starfire was actually _proud_ that they all now knew her private business. Who would want anyone to know about the things she did to her best friend? It was sickening. She had to put an end to this.

She cleared her throat.

"I choose Dare"

That got everyones attention. Raven never played Truth or Dare. No one ever asked her Truth or Dare. She never asked anyone either. All she did was watch and laugh at the trouble they got in to. To them it just seemed like she was above all the crap they made one another do. And if they had even considered what she would choose if asked they would have sworn on their lives she'd choose Truth.

It was quiet. All eyes were on her. Raven was aware that nobody had asked her and it was open for anyone to dare her to do anything. She just hoped Aqualad wasn't the person to come around first. That guy was brutal.

She downed her shot and waited. And waited. And waited...and waited. Her patience began to wear thin. It was shocking, yeah, but she was twenty years old for fucks sake! She liked to do wild, crazy things too.

Just alone.

In her room.

When everyone else was out for the night.

With the lights off.

And curtains closed.

Damn. When did she turn into an insecure thirteen year old?

"I CALL IT!" A voice cut through the silence. Heads all turned to Robin whom was looking very proud of himself. Alex immediately balled his fists. Raven patted his face, affectionately. It did nothing to diminish the burning hatred for the Boy Blunder. Yet the soft spot he had for her grew.

Speedy tried to argue. "No way, man! This is the only time she'll probably play this game and you are not getting her first Dare ever!" Alex agreed with him. He did not trust the happiness on the Dick's face. If he was happy mere hours after learning the woman he loves is in love with another there had to be something seriously dangerous about what was going on in his head.

Robin simply pointed at Beast Boy. Beast Boy sighed sadly. He hated being the rule keeper. "She just chose. It was fair game. He called it so he gets Raven's very first dare"

He felt like crying. Raven finally decides to have some fun with them and Robin gets her very first dare. Unbelievable. He needed to work on his reaction time.

As the last cries of dissention died down Raven began to feel nervous. She knew Robin was still mad at her. His dare could be anything. Maybe this wasn't the best way to get them off the previous topic...

"I dare you to makeout with me until I say stop"

Alex began to shake with rage. Who the hell did this bastard think he is? He had the audacity to try this stupid shit to get a fuckin' kiss out of Raven that he knew he wouldn't fuckin' get otherwise. There was no fuckin' way he'd allow it to happen. To hell with the rules. His Little Bird was not going to place her beautiful, sweet, delicious petals on that fucker's crusty, filthy, pale, worms he dared call lips.

"HELL NO!" He yelled at the same time as Bee, Jinx, Starfire, Argent, and Cyborg. Robin simply pointed at Beast Boy. Beast Boy wondered why he wanted to be rule keeper in the first place. It was going to be the death of him someday.

"Either she makes out with him, or she takes off an item of his choosing. Those are the rules and you all know it. We can't just go against them because it's Ravens' first dare. Everyone agreed to the rules at the beginning of the game. Everyone agreed to the rules the first time we ever played the game. Rules are rules."

So much hatred was directed towards Beast Boy at that moment all he wanted to do was say screw the rules and let them do what they wanted. But he knew that wasn't allowed. Plus it was true. If the rules weren't followed now then the whole game would be ruined. The rules would have no meaning in the games to come. 

Robin was smiling. He was very proud of himself for getting Raven's first dare. He was sure that once Raven kissed him she would realize her feelings for him and leave Alex in the dust. And he got a kiss from _Raven_ out of the deal. Oh yeah. He had never been happier for his unnaturally fast reaction time. Take that Alex. You mess with the bull you get the horns.

Raven was having trouble keeping her own opinion straight. There was so much anger in the room it was clouding her judgement. She needed to do something to diffuse the situation. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?

"If I choose not to do the dare, what do I have to take off?" she asked.

Robin was quiet. He forgot she could just take something off. He examined her carefully. He had to choose wisely or his plan was ruined.

"Your shirt"

Raven considered just taking the shirt off when she felt Alex's mouth on her ear.

"You'.wearing.." He sounded like was dying. She reached up to touch the strap she knew was there only to touch her bare skin. Her eyes widened in shock. What the hell? When did she lose her bra? Her mind went into overdrive as she thought.

"When we were in the airport. I stopped you before you put it on and you just threw it aside afterwards"

_'That's right! I left it on that airport chair!' _ She was screwed now. She had no choice, but to make-out with Robin. She would never live it down if her friends saw her half-naked. It took all her will-power, but she stood. "I accept your dare, Robin"

That was it. Rules were rules. Raven accepted. No one could stop her now.

Alex grabbed her arm. He begged her silently not to do it. She gently removed his hand. Her walk to Robin seemed to last forever. Not a word was spoken.

Raven settled herself next to Robin. Her hands stayed firmly placed in her lap. Her face remained impassive. She was disgusted with Robin. She understood that he had thought her feelings for him were stronger than they were and that he would need time to heal. But this was just sad. He was basically about to rape her mouth. How could anyone think this would make her like him more than a friend. Especially when he heard her tell Alex she loved him. But in a way she felt kinda bad for him. His denial was so strong she could hardly breathe. It was also maddening to know he was so thick. Her respect for him had dropped dramatically.

Robin shot a triumphant smirk Alex's way before he planted his worms on Raven's lips.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

They all sat silently watching the repulsive sight with pity, and some with anger. It was obvious Raven wanted no part in the kiss, but Robin refused to give up. His tongue continuously tried to explore her mouth, but Raven kept her lips firmly shut. As a result saliva coated the lower half of her face. In an effort to get Raven to participate he had moved her onto his lap. Still Raven did not move her hands from her lap. Nor did she close her eyes.

Alex took little comfort in these observations though. He wanted to do nothing more than rip the Boy Blunder's head off. Then he would proceed to lose himself in a passionate kiss with Raven that she would actually return to erase the Boy Blunder's taste from her sweet mouth.

In the end it was Starfire who made Robin stop.

"Friend Robin! Please stop! Or else!"

Robin pulled away from Raven to look at her. A spit trail connected their mouths. Raven wiped it off hurriedly. Robin eyes were half-lidded and a lazy smile graced his features. Raven's hands glowed. The asshole had enjoyed that horrible thing that couldn't even be deemed a kiss? She had not even moved her lips the whole time! Mouth rape, indeed.

"Or else what Star?"

Starfire crossed her legs with a 'hmph'. To anyone else it looked like she was simply trying to intimidate him. Robin, however, saw straight up her skirt. His eyes widened. She made a circle with her index finger and thumb and thrust her middle finger in it. Her eyes narrowed to slits. He glared at her.

'_If I don't stop I can't fuck Starfire. But kissing Raven feels so good. But I'm gonna need a fix later if this doesn't go my way" _Robin was weighing his options.

He pushed Raven off his lap. "Fine. Raven your dare is over"

Raven did not need to be told twice. She plopped down on Alex's lap without a care in the world how it looked to everyone else. He laughed quietly at Robin's crestfallen face. Raven shuddered. "I expect all of you to bring me your mouthwash later. My mouth tastes like shit"

Snickers filled the room. Bee walked over to Robin and slapped him. A giant red hand print appeared on his right cheek. He winced when he touched it.

"I guess I deserved that a little" he mumbled. Jinx walked over and slapped his other cheek.

"Now you''ll match, you perverted asshole"

Alex made to stand. Raven snuggled into him. He raised an eyebrow. "Kick his ass later. I don't feel like getting up"

She laid her head on his sholdour. He wrapped his arm around her lower back while the other lightly coasted up her leg. Goosebumps rose at his touch.

"Fine, Little Bird. But if he tries to pull shit like that again there is no stopping me" Raven nodded. There was no doubt in her mind this was true.

"Truth or Dare, you fucktard" Cyborg growled. Robin went pale. Cyborg thought of Raven as his kid sister. They often joked that they were seperated at birth. It was weird how close they were, but the two teens liked having someone that they could consider more so family than anyone else on the team. That being said Cyborg took his job as Raven's big brother very seriously. He was the ultimate cockblocker. If he didn't like a guy then there was no way he was getting in Raven's pants. He was a very good judge of character and Raven trusted his judgement completely. He kept her from sleeping with some real weirdoes. If anyone was angrier than Alex about this stunt, it was Cyborg. It did not help that Robin was Cyborg's friend.

Robin took a deep breath. His life hung in the balance here. Although it would probably be a little harsh for Cyborg to dare him to kill himself or something like that. Right? The murder in Cy's eyes begged to differ.

"Hey asshole, Cyborg asked you a fuckin' question" Raven's voice was hard; emotionless. Robin searched for a sad face in the group. There was none. Whatever Cyborg asked him or had him do would be completely justified in their eyes.

His hands shook as he brought the tequila to his lips.

"I choose..."

***INSERT MANDARK LAUGH HERE* I'm sure to get mixed reviews here! Now everyone will know the evil that is Robin! This is probably the only time I will like Starfire in this fic. NEWSFLASH: TEEN TITANS HAD THE MOST FICS OF ALL CARTOON FICS UNTIL LAST TUESDAY WHEN ANOTHER CARTOON BEAT US BY 8 FICS! GET WRITING NOW! SONGFICS, ONE-SHOTS, TWO-SHOTS, ANYTHING! WE MUST NOT LET THEM WIN! Now that I have informed you of that important info let me know what the Boy (sarcastically) **_**Wonder**_** should choose. Truth or Dare? There is a poll on my profile and you can PM me your suggestions or include them in your review. Updates for the second part of this spectacular evening depend on you guys this time, as I can't start the next chapter until I have enough votes! SO VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! And be as biased as possible! Really, vote as quickly as possible, and get your friends to vote too. Writing is my only distraction from this awesome/horrible book I'm reading; The Kite Runner. It's a great story, but such bad things happen that it makes me sad. I was depressed all yesterday from reading it. If you have read the Kite Runner than you may feel my pain. If you haven't read it, read the wikipedia instead it will save you a lot of heartbreak. ANYWHO, Hope you liked this chapter! Now VOTE AND REVIEW...IN REVERSED ORDER! **

**End of Ridiculously Long Author's Note (:**


	10. In Which The Dare Is Revealed

**HA! I know I'm a total bitch for doing this, but I'm only doing it to let you guys know I am alive and will be updating soon. I really don't want you guys giving up on this story. So here is the suckiest chapter I've ever written and I promise the next one will be HORRIFYINGLY WONDERFUL!**

His hands shook as he brought the tequila to his lips.

"I choose...dare" he whispered so softly almost no one could hear him.

Cyborg's face seemed like it would split in half from the sheer size of his smile.

"Good choice, Traffic Light. But, you should know that even if you had chosen Truth we would have made you choose Dare"

Robin opened his mouth to complain when he saw the dark looks being cast his way. His mouth shut. No one pity would be shown for him just yet. He'd have to wait it out a little bit longer. Later tonight he'd go to Starfire with some silly sob story from his past. The naive young woman always fell for it. This way he would have someone on his side, a way to release the sudden build-up of sexual tension, and he just liked seeing the pathetic devotion in her eyes when he entered her. It made him feel strong and powerful.

"So what do I have to do?"

Cyborg motioned for Raven to come over. Raven smirked before leaving the security of Alex's lap to discuss the dare with him. Alex crossed his arm and glared. If looks could kill Robin would be dead fifty times over in horrible, bloody, gory, painful ways.

Raven and Cyborg broke away from each other. Raven made her way back to Alex. She flashed him a deadly grin. He shivered. Whatever was coming would not be pretty.

Robin began to fidget. It was so quiet. The tension and disgust were heavy in the air.

"Raven, would you do the honors please?"

Raven's smile was so ruthless, Robin began to sweat. Her eyes flashed red. He took in the fact that he could see fangs slightly protruding from her mouth.

Oh god, what had he done?

"Okay, fucktard. I dare you to..." A large clap of thunder rang as Raven spoke the dreaded words as if mirroring Robins horror.

Robins face went stark white. The other members of the Titans gave Raven and Cyborg appreciative glances. This was the dare to top all dares. Robin's mouth was suddenly dry and he felt as if he was going to pass out. Maybe he'd heard wrong...?

"Y-y-you dare me t-to what?"

Raven glared menacingly. "Did you not hear me, Dick-head? I _said_ I dare you to..."

**Ooooh. I feel so evil. Once again I am truly sorry for this pathetic excuse for an update, but like I said I only wanted to assure my loyal readers that I am most certaintly **_**not**_** dead and will be updating soon. I'm sorry for the delay, but as many of you probably know the hell-hole that is SCHOOL has started again and I must get up at 5 frickin' 30 to get ready for it. By the time I get home from school, do my homework, and take a nap my day has basically gone to shit. Anyway on with the questions you will undoubtedly ask. "What is Robin's horribly delicious dare?", "Will fanficaddict200 disappear off the face of the Earth without letting us know what the dare is?", "Why would anyone be devoted to the human Traffic Light?" All of these questions will be answered and SOON! So please don't give up on me yet, and if you haven't THANKS! YOU ROCK SO HARD!**

**love,**

**fanficaddict200**


	11. In Which There Is A Harley

**As I promised the next chappie of Raven and Red-X: Yes or No? within a couple days of the last update. I'd also like to thank you guys for not sending your vampire ninja assassins after me for teasing you like that. Regardless of the fact that my vampire werewolf ninja assassin samurais would have kicked your vampire ninja assassins' asses, thank you for not making them fight for no reason. I hope you enjoy this chapter and Robin's pain! **

**Disclaimer: Product Placement time- WATCH THE LITTLE MERMAID!**

**Real Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own the sexy bad-ass that is Red-X's alter ego; Alex. I would also own the magnificent nights where I maliciously have my way with him if he wasn't so faithful to Raven. Damn you, RAVEN! DAMN YOU!**

Robin wondered if his face would ever return to its normal shade. As the flash of another camera temporarily blinded him yet again the answer came to him.

_No way in hell._

He looked up to see the faces of hundreds of fangirls clamoring for a spot closer to him. He was lucky Raven didn't let them touch him though he was sure she was tempted. A red head bounded up to him. She wrapped an arm around his neck before gazing appreciatively down south. If Robin wasn't already red as a tomato he would have flushed bright red.

"I wanna pic of me with my arm around him like this and then a pic of his ding~a~ling"

Robin winced at the girls seemingly over-exaggerated southern twang. She was also smacking gum at about a mile a minute getting spit all over his chest. Her hand snaked its way downwards only to be repelled back by an invisible force. Robin breathed a sigh of relief. He thanked the gods Raven had some semblance of mercy. The girl pouted before shrugging. Either way she got to see the goods. Who cared if she got to touch them or not?

Raven smiled. "That will be a five dollars"

The girl promptly handed Raven a crisp five dollar bill. Raven then handed it to Speedy who was working the Cash Box. Cyborg took the pictures. Beast Boy printed them out and Aqualad packaged them. Starfire and Argent made sure no fights broke out. Jinx, Bee, Raven, Alex, and Wally simply stood aside and laughed at Robin's expense. Robin handcuffed to a lamp post by Raven's magic and naked on one of the busiest streets of Jump City was quite possibly the most hilarious thing any of them had ever seen. And for a small fee any fangirl (or guy) had the oppurtunity of a lifetime: to take a pic with the Boy Wonder and get as many of pics of his 'ding~a~ling' as their allowances would allow.

It was a creepy, obsessive, fanatics dream.

Raven snickered at the horrified face Robin was making. The red-head had just found another five bucks in her purse.

Alex looped an arm around Raven's sholdour with a grin. "So how long are we going to keep this dare going?"

Jinx snickered this time. "When the line is done, of course. We can't have disappointed fans. That would ruin our reputation."

Alex leaned back to take a look at the line. It was all the way down the block and wrapped around the corner. Some girls were actually camping out. He looked up to see a camera crew exiting a Jump City news van. This was going to be talked about for a long time. He turned his eyes back to Robin who was staring at something. Alex followed his gaze and noticed the printer was almost out of ink. He smiled.

"Well we better make sure we don't run out of ink. It would suck if Robin had to disappoint the fans because of a silly thing like empty ink cartridges"

Robin glared at Alex. There went his one chance at escape from this Hell. Alex had better watch his back. When he could move again, Alex was going down. And then Raven would be his. He really couldn't blame her for this dare. He had sort of asked for it. He should have waited for Raven to kiss him naturally. But his anger over Alex's utter control over her had caused him to act rashly. He thought that if he kissed her it would stir those feelings she had for him back up. All it had done was drive her farther into Alex's arms. If any good came of this humiliation, it was that he had a lot of time to work on his gameplan.

"Oh, yes. And we can't have that, can we Robin?" Bee said in a sing-song voice. She told Mas y Menos to buy every box of color ink they could find at the store.

Robin tried to protest.

Predictably nothing came out.

"I'm gonna have soooo much blackmail on Robin. We aren't going to have those four am training sessions ever again if I have anything to say about it" Raven rejoiced.

Beast Boy turned his head away from the computer screen with disgust written all over his face. "Anybody else wanna print these out? I'm tired of seeing Rob's junk. I think it may be the only thing I will ever see when I close my eyes.

Laughter startled the Teens. All the girls were so focused on getting a picture with Robin they were hardly paying attention to the others. It was surprising to find someone listening to them. It was also embarrassing to find that the mysterious pair had snuck up on them so easily. Two people stood before the table Beast Boy, Speedy, and Aqualad had set up. The first one was a girl.

Her hair was in two giant platinum blond pigtails that went perfectly with her baby blue eyes. She wore layers of mascara encircling her eyes. But rather than giving her a raccoon look, when the light hit her just right it looked as if she had a mask on. She was wearing what had to be a specially made tank top that revealed her smooth, tan stomach and pierced navel. It was red and black with a checkered pattern and sweetheart neckline. The odd thing about it was the huge white ruffles that surrounded the hem. A black mid-thigh skirt hugged her lithe frame. Combat boots adorned her feet. Cherry red lips were curved into a bright smile. She had a twinkling in her eye that made you feel as if it was all a game to her.

The second figure stood behind her hidden in the shadows. The only thing you could make out was a suit of an indeterminate color with coat tails flapping in the wind and a giant grin shining almost angelicly in the moonlight. But the smile itself sent shivers down their spines. It was dark, twisted almost as it had nothing to lose.

Raven eyed them carefully. If she didn't know any better she'd say they were...No it couldn't be. They wouldn't possibly risk blowing their covers just to come see her. Unless it was something important.

"The end of the line is, I think as of now, 3 blocks down. Unless you have a problem which is kind of impossible then please leave"

The figures smile grew wider. The girl cocked her head to the side before dropping down on the edge of the table. She stretched her legs out as if she was tanning on the beach. Her smile became coy.

Beast Boy, Speedy, and Aqualad were drooling. She was the most gorgeous woman they had ever seen. Wally acknowledged the fact she was a beautiful girl with an appreciative glance, but made sure Jinx knew didn't feel threatened. No need to bring up walls it had taken years to break down. Especially over some random stereotypical All-American Girl.

"Now, Raven. Don't tell me you don't remember, me? I thought we'd gotten to be great friends" She twirled a lock of her hair "Almost like _sisters_ wouldn't you say?"

The pronounced Brooklyn accent was the straw that broke the camels back. Ravens eyes widened..

"_Har-_Samantha?" Raven just barely caught herself. Luckily no one seemed to notice. They all were making sure the dark figure behind her stayed in their direct line of vision. Though the near slip-up did register for a moment in Alex's and Bee's minds.

"Of course, Baby Doll! Who did you think it was?" _Samantha_ exclaimed gleefully.

Raven immediately launched herself at the woman. "Ohhhh! I missed you soooo much! How have you been?"

Samantha giggled. "Mistah J and I have been great! We've been in and out of the country a lot more since you left, but we just can't stay longer than a week or so before we have to come back to the states. No one can take a joke over there"

The presumed Mistah J laughed outrageously at that. Everyone was thourougly spooked at this point. Even the fangirls had stopped trying to push their way to the front of the line and stood stock still. Only Robin seemed to have an idea about who this was. He opened and closed his mouth. Hot air.

He growled internally. Damn it.

Raven chuckled. The double meaning in these words was lost on all but them. "Mistah J. Amused as always, correct?"

"Laugh and the world laughs with you! **(1)**" _Mistah J _declared. Samantha laughed. "Oh Puddin', you're so funny!"

At that flickers of recogniton flitted in the Teens' eyes. They had heard that nickname somewhere before.

Raven noticed they were coming round. She quickly got down to business.

"Why are you in Jump City? You've never come to see me in person before. Is anything wrong?"

Harley swung her legs around situating them between Beast Boy and Speedy. They stared unabashedly at the perfect, tan, toned limbs. Harley winked at Aqualad sending him spinning into the same little world she had sent BB and Speedy. It was truly remarkable the effect she had on men. Harley giggled. Then just as suddenly as it started it stopped. Mistah J had uttered one single word.

"_**Harley"**_

Samantha slipped off the table. She went to stand next to Mistah J. "But Puddin', I was just having some fun" She stuck her bottom lip out in an adorable pout.

Mistah J glared at her so fiercely it had all but Raven wincing. Samantha stared back with her large blue pools. She had undergone this for years and knew how to deal with it. Mistah J glared harder. He hated and adored when she looked at him like that. Like he was the only person in the world that mattered. Like he controlled the world. Like he was the epitome of perfection. He hated _the look_ because he loved it. He hated feeling so special and important to someone. But he also knew he wouldn't be able to last a single day without _the look._ It gave him a reason to go on...well that and Batsy, but mainly her and _the look._ He really hated _the look_ because it clouded his judgement. He hadn't hit her in nearly years. 2 _years._ He used to hit her more than fifty times in an hour. Now one look and he was puddy in her hands. Though she didn't know it. He had a very good poker face. He giggled at that. Poker face. Hilarious.

Harley giggled too. She wasn't sure why, but you didn't get to be the Joker's girl by questioning his laughter. It got you killed.

The Joker raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Oh, you little minx, I could never stay mad at you."**(2)**

Harley beamed. Raven was surprised. Something big had happened since she'd seen them last. Harley turned to her. "Puddin' and I are tying the knot! I wanted to know if you wanted to be my maid of honor!" she said gleefully while showing off a very expensive looking ring. Two masks were fitted together. The famous comedy and tragedy masks made of silver. Raven squealed.

"Oh, Samantha! That's wonderful! Took you long enough Mistah J. I'd LOVE to be your maid of honor. But I'm not gonna do the job if it ends with us out of the country"

Harley pouted. "You are absolutely no fun. But no, the wedding will not end with us out of the country. Though the reception might..." As Harley pondered this Alex realized who the strangers were. He moved forward quickly and cast an arm around Raven's sholdours. He leaned his head down towards her ear. "May I ask how you know the world's favorite sociopath and his devoted little lap-dog?" He whispered. Raven waved him off with a giggle. "Later" she purred. It sent shivers down Alex's spine. But it had the desired effect.

"Ooooh! Rainbow who's this?" Harley squealed. The Joker was no longer interested in the conversation. This was mindless girl talk. He didn't have a head for the stuff. But he'd let Harley have this. She hadn't seen Raven since she crash-landed in Gotham all those years ago. Sure they skyped and talked on the phone, but it wasn't the same.

Through these means Raven was able to fulfill her basic girl-friend responsibilities but that was it. She was the only person who could keep up with Harley when sparring and had actually beat the girl several times. With no one to spar with Harley had to constantly work-out to stay in the utmost shape. He wasn't complaining though. Harley Quinn in a tight little sportsbra and biker shorts was the first thing he wanted to see when he woke up and the last thing he wanted to see when he went to bed. The latter could be modified if he felt like having a little _fun_ before sleeping. And this fun only involved one gun and one target.

Uhh. They needed to leave. He was having those fuckin' pansy thoughts again. He needed to kill someone. Preferably that new henchman, Wallaby. He was annoying the hell out of him. Kept trying to flirt with Harley and never got any work done. The only reason he even kept the bastard around was because he was good at driving trains which would come in handy with his newest plan.

He called for Harley once again. He was never one for false pretenses.

Harley's head snapped up instantly. She never kept him waiting for which he was grateful.

"Can you meet us tomorrow? Same spot?" Harley asked quickly. Raven nodded.

"Okay then, I'll see you then! Bring the boy toy. It was nice meeting you, Aleksandr!" she took the Joker's hand. They started down the street melting easily into the shadows. Then Harley's head popped out.

"Oh and Boy Wonder? We'll be sure to show your good friend Batsy what his young ward has done with his life!" With a flash of green on white and a maniacal laugh they were gone leaving them all thuderstruck. Robin was wrong. His face could get redder.

"Who the hell were they?" Bee sputtered.

"Just some friends I picked up before I made my way to Jump City" Raven replied off-handledly.

Cyborg scratched his head and motioned for the next girl to go to Robin. "Did anyone else get this creepy, familiar tickling in the back of their mind? Like you'd met or seen them somewhere before?"

They all nodded. Raven brushed it off. "Mistah J just has one of those familiar faces"

Alex snickered. The subject was soon forgotten as the fangirls once again took precedence over everything else.

Alex looked at Raven. She sighed. "Guys, me and Alex are going for a pizza run! We'll be right back!" She called. With that she grabbed Alex's hand and took off in the direction of the Pizza Place.

When they were alone Raven stopped and leaned against a building. She avoided looking at Alex. Finally he broke the silence.

"Am I gonna have to fuck the answer out of you or are you going to tell me then I fuck you?"

Raven laughed a little. "It's really not a big thing." She took a deep breath."It's just I've never told anyone about what I did before I came to Jump City and became a Titan. I was on Earth a whole year before I left Gotham and...I don't want anyone to think..."

Alex tilted her head towards him. "You just don't want them to think any less of you. I'm guessing you did some things that they might not approve of?"

Raven sighed. "It's not that they wouldn't approve. They'd all get the fact that I had no solidified morals or values yet and would accept the fact that I have done things I'm not exactly proud of. And I don't regret any of them by the way. But there is one person who simply would not get it and would refuse to budge on the subject"

"Robin"

The name was spoken like a death sentence.

"You know about the bond we share, right? Well it means we can feel each others emotions. I can sever the bond, but that would mean Robin would be hit with the force of a thousand emotions and would go insane from feeling so much. At times of weakness or when I'm feeling an intense emotion I can chip away at it a little and give him a quarter of what I'm feeling. And that makes him light-headed. Over the years we've all come to learn a lot about each other. Of all of us they knew the least about me. But a close second was Robin. He's a real guarded guy. It's the way Batman raised him to be. But when we did get things out of him, I got the most. I would get memories from back when he was a still a ward. Sometimes fragments, sometimes long flashbacks. There is one thing I can remember quite clearly. I think it stuck with me because it involved Harley and Mistah J. Robin was around thirteen maybe fourteen. Harley had kidnapped old Batsy. She was finally gonna be rid of her Puddins' one and only distraction. He would finally be all hers. Robin remembers this as the only time he's ever been afraid for Batman's life. The Joker is insane. It's been established multiple times, but he has always been over the top and extravagant when it comes to Batman's demise. He always gave Batman enough time to escape. Maybe intentionally, maybe not. Either way Batman usually can escape. Whether he's able to save whoever the Joker has set his sights on is the question

Harley wasn't like that. She wanted him gone and she was going to have him gone. She didn't give a damn about the playful banter or getting anyone else. What did it matter anyhow? She'd be sent to Arkham if she failed, sent to Arkham if she succeeded. It was a win-win for her. The Joker breaks her out every time. Robin could only watch from the sidelines. No one, but Harley and Batman know he was there. The story spread through the criminal underworld like wildfire apparently and for a long time all kinds of two-bit villains were trying to capture Batman too. And no matter how many times the story was warped or retold Robin was left out of every variation there was. Harley had bound him in rope and stolen his suit. He was naked save for his mask. Because as Harley put it 'I can appreciate the secret identity thing'. He watched as Batman was getting ready to be lowered into a piranha tank. It was the only time he'd ever seen Batman afraid. He managed to trick Harley into calling Mistah J. It looked as if he was in control. Like he wasn't afraid of death. But Robin could see right through it. He heard the desperation in his voice, the subtle pleading tone. Mistah J came. He slapped Harley around awhile for trying to do his job. Harley tried to explain, but he answered in the typical Joker fashion: "If you have to explain a joke, there _is_ no joke."**(3)** As we all know Robin and Batman eventually made it out alive. Batman tried to tell Robin it wasn't his fault, but he still feels like it was. I can feel it. The self-hatred, the loathing, the guilt, and that fear. It was all encompassing. He could see nothing but his own fear. I can taste it on him whenever he tells a little of the past. The biggest thing is the hate.

Not just for him, but for them. He hates them both so much. He hates Harley for nearly succeeding. He hates the Joker for simply being the Joker and making Harley what she is. Though I know Harleen probably would have become Harley without the Joker's interference. Most of all he hates them for making him afraid. When you go out with Batman there is this thrill. You feel like you're on top of the world and that no one can touch you. Harley and the Joker made him come down of his high horse. They scared him shitless and left his pride in shambles. His hatred consumed him so much Batman actually had to send him away. That's the real reason he leads the team, because Batman sent him away. Robin doesn't know it though. He made up some shitty reason for making him come to Jump City. Some stupid new villain he had to get. It was a wild goose chase, but luck was on Batman's side. Starfire crashed down and our lives as the Titan's began. Getting away from Gotham helped some, but that hatred lies right beneath the surface. How could I tell _him_ of all people that Harley is like a sister to me and I've fallen asleep to the Joker reading me stories? He'd have kicked me off the team before I even finished the sentence. So I keep it hidden. I let them assume I came to Earth on that very day and had never been around the world"

Raven took a deep breath. She hadn't talked so much in one setting before. During her little monologue she had sunk to the ground. Alex sat next to her. Raven hugged her knees. He smiled to encourage her.

"When I first came to Earth I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I could endulge in the crazies and let my father come through me and take over the world or I could fight against it everyday until I found some way to stop him. For about a week I wandered aimlessly. I had no money, nowhere to go, and was thinking everything might turn out better if I was dead. Of course if I died there was no way I could stop my father from coming through so killing myself was out of the question. I found my way to Gotham. A cesspool of crime and villainy. It was much better than it was years before and it's better now than it was back then. Batman really is a good guy. I was staying at a hotel. It was in the worst part of town and a pay by the hour place. I can easily take care of myself with my powers so I wasn't worried. Suddenly I heard banging coming from the ceiling..." Alex waggled his eyebrows. Raven rolled her eyes before hitting him playfully. "_Not_ from that, pervert. I was on the top floor. And the roof was inaccessible from the stairs. I checked. So I climbed up on the windowsill and floated to the top. I saw a huge guy in a black bat costume going at it with a seemingly helpless girl. It took me all but 5 seconds to realize this was no ordinary fight. The guy was equipped with weird contraptions and shit straight out of a sci-fi movie. The girl easily took him on and was able to back-flip fifteen times in a row without slowing down. They were moving so fast it was like the world around us had slowed down. When the guy in the suit knocked her down hard enough to knock her out for a while I stepped in. I reached out to him with my magic and strapped him to the roof. He couldn't move. His eyes were cold as he watched me go to her. First thing he ever said to me was 'So what are you? Another sweet girl turned into the Joker's play thing, I presume.'

I looked at him. 'What's a Joker?' He was genuinely shocked. He sat staring at me while I helped Harley to her feet. She grinned at me. 'You my dear, are my new best friend.'

She offered me a place to stay and I jumped at it. What else could I do? I had no reason to go on with my life and she was offering me something to fill my lonely days while I counted down to the world's destruction. When we were leaving the only thing Batman said was 'If you ever tire of a life of crime, call Commissioner Gordon and tell him I sent you'. Those words echoed in my mind every spare moment I had. It was as if he knew I had nothing to lose. He probably did. They say Mistah J's got that look about him, of which I whole-heartedly agree, that lets you know he's got nothing to lose. Back then I'm sure I had the look too. A bedraggled young violet-haired girl all alone in the universe with not a penny to her name. I'm sure I looked like I could shoot you in the face and not give a damn. We went to a warehouse. It looked like crap on the outside, but it was like a penthouse on the inside. All the finest things. Real fur, silk, the works. I was in awe. On Azerath we didn't have such things. We sat down and talked. She told me about herself. I know the official tale of exactly how Dr. Harleen Quinzel went mad. Only one other person can boast about that and he's clinically insane. Then she explained the Joker. I could see the devotion in her eyes. It was overwhelmingly apparent that she would do anything for him. He abused her a lot back then. Had his way with her whenever he wanted, hit her for things that weren't her fault, and called her all sorts of vicious names. But she didn't waver in faith. She still was sickenly loyal. Some people call her a lap-dog, I know for a fact she's just in love. When I learned what I stepped into I thought of backing out. I considered it for quite a long time. Harley said I could leave anytime before the Joker got home. Once he got there she said she was going to have to beg for me to be able to stay and if I did then I was apart of his posse. Soon I came to the conclusion that maybe this was what I needed. Maybe I could be the daughter Trigon always wanted me to be, and things would be okay.

So I waited. When Mistah J got home I was shocked. Harley had told me about the scars, but it was still surprising to see. He took one look at us sitting on the couch together. One long solitary look. Then he looked at me. The intensity of his stare was terrifying. He would have looked sane if it weren't for the makeup and green hair. His look was calculating and cold. He is the epitome of manipulative bastard. I'm not one to back down so I held his stare. I could feel surprise flitter through his senses to disappear almost as quickly. It was the scariest, most difficult test I ever had to take. To look in to the very eyes of the beast is unsettling, but to look into the eyes of the prey is worse. And that's what I saw. His eyes mirrored mine. I saw the fear, the guilt, and the evil I kept locked away reflected back in my depths. I was drowning in my own pitiful sorrows. Somehow I managed to hold out. He was the one to turn away first. After that I had his respect. Not many can gaze into the eyes of a madman. He never laid a hand on me afterwards. He simply acknowledged my presence with a nod and called Harley to him. She followed him into their room dutifully and the sounds I heard from that room haunted my dreams. It was like walking in on my parents having sex uncomfortable."

Alex chuckled. "I am glad I never had to _see _my dear old mom do the deed, but I did sure hear a lot of what went on. That is some nasty stuff if you aren't used to it."

Raven smiled. "The next day I was apart of the team. I was the Joker's left hand woman. Harley, of course, was his right. No one knew I was apart of his team. My powers allowed me total secrecy. If Mistah J wanted something, rather than staging an elaborate plan that seemed as if he was trying to get to Batman, he sent me. If things disappeared no one said anything. Secretly I think they were all scared out of their minds. How did you stop someone who had no pattern, no heat signature, and never even bothered to disable the security system? You couldn't see me on the tapes, I floated over trip wires, and went through glass and lazers. I was the perfect thief. The Joker had a sweet spot for me. Harley was undoubtedly jealous. Here she had been working for him devotedly for two years and enduring his abuse and I just waltz in and take the place she had desired for so long. Only I knew that the Joker loved her. It was the biggest reason I didn't go out on the big jobs, you know the ones they show on TV that sometimes end with him and Harley in Arkham. My empathy. The horror, grief, pain, and guilt I could feel from people as they died was too much to bear. I remember one day he slapped her. It was like every other day except different. Instead of popping up like she usually did while apologizing profusely she just stood up. She stood up and raised her face for the slap that would most likely come afterwards. She didn't apologize for the thing that wasn't her fault or even look at him. She just readied herself for the next hit. He didn't hit her. He kissed her. I had seen them kiss before. Sometimes he got all possessive, sometimes rough, sometimes he just smashed his lips to hers and made her sit there while he covered her mouth in his saliva. This time he was loving. He coaxed her into it. He let her participate. That was the day everything changed. He was more affectionate towards her. He played with her hair, kissed her hands, and joked around with her. He was basically a normal, loving boyfriend. Harley couldn't be happier. We were the best of friends. She was all bubbly, and all over the place while I was aloof, and quiet. We complimented each other. I was the only person who ever beat Harley sparring.

Not even Batman can boast about that. He cheats by using all his special modifications. About a week after that I found myself questioning my purpose again. It had been around a year. Harley was like my older sister and Mistah J was like the crazy, lunatic uncle you saw in all those old TV shows. When I decided to leave Harley cried for days. Everytime she tried to help me pack she burst into tears. Which made me cry. At this point I hadn't cried since I was five. Mistah J was accepting. He comforted Harley and me. I ended up staying for a month after I announced I was going to leave. I still remember staying up late at night laying in my bed with Harley next to me while Mistah J read us fables. But only the ones with happy endings because Harley hated the ones with sad endings. It was my favorite part about living with them. His voice was soothing when he wasn't barking out crazy plans or laughing hysterically out of sadistic pleasure. I left and ended up here. Met up with what now is the original Teen Titans and the rest is history. I hadn't seen Harley and Mistah J in person in nearly five years until tonight. We talk all the time, on a secured network of course, and skype and write letters and send gifts, but it's not the same really. They don't talk about my switch to the good side. I think they always knew the same way Batsy knew I wasn't meant for crime. And that's how I came to know the Joker and Harley Quinn, two of the most feared villains in history."

It was quiet as Alex processed the information. Wow. His Little Birds' backstory was even more screwed up than his own. And only he and two other people knew the whole thing. It made him feel tingly inside. She trusted him with her secrets.

"After I stumbled off the boat when I was thirteen I didn't pass out. I robbed a hot-dog stand and was caught by a police man. He took me in and locked me in one of those little cells you see in the movies when they keep the main characters for only one night. I was there for an hour when the police man came back. I was shaken up so bad I nearly peed my pants. I couldn't speak a lick of english or read and all I kept thinking was I'd finally been caught by some upper-class gang. A man stepped out. He was clean shaven, dressed to the nines and was seriously the freakin' scariest damn bastard I had ever met. I did pee my pants then. The guy leaned down to talk to me as I cowered in one of the corners. He had kind eyes, though his features were sharp and harsh. He spoke russian. _Это хорошо, малышка. Пойдемте со мной. Я буду вашей семьи._It is okay, little one. Come with me. I will be your family. For some reason I trusted him. I left with him. That man is who I proudly claim as my father. He owns the boat I was on. He was having several pieces of art shipped from Russia to the U.S. to put in this museum he donates to. He owns and donates to art museums all over the country. So I am rich even without the Red-X jobs. I also have a mum. She's the sweetest woman in the world and has never slept with anyone other than my father. She says it was one of the most embarrassing things she ever had to admit to anyone, but she knew it was important to me. The fact that she wasn't a rampant slut like my old dead-beat mom was comforting. I can't wait until you meet her. She'll love you. But the rest is pretty much the same. I learned english, how to read, how to write, and went to school. For a while I was normal. When I was sixteen I decided to move out of our mansion. It was stifling. I had never been in one place for so long. My parents understood I had been on my own for so long so they let me go, but only if I promised to call at least twice a month to make sure I was okay. Which I still do even though they know I have a well-paying job with a high-rise apartment. After that you know the rest. Stole the suit, kicked your asses" Raven punched him in the arm " did some huge jobs for Slade and some other big-time villains. I did actually retire after our little get together a few years ago. And I am a rare art appraiser. But I missed the thrill and the lovely dark beauty I got to see so often so I adorned the suit and made-out with my favorite Titan."

Raven listened quietly. She inter-connected their fingers. It was silent.

"I guess that's why you didn't push me away for being a _'villain'_ , right?" Alex was desperate to fill the silence. It was closing in on them. He was also afraid what he had said had changed her opinion of him.

"Who am I to judge?" Raven replied distractedly. She fell back into silence.

Alex waited with a heavy heart. Oh God. What had he done?

Raven suddenly laughed. "What the hell, Alex! I take five minutes to try and sort everything out and you immediately go into panic mode. I love you, idiot. And my past is waaay worse compared to yours. If anything _you_ should be leaving me"

Alex blushed at her words. But grinned all the same. "I love you, too. Little Bird."

Raven beamed at him. He leaned into kiss her when her hand stopped him. He gave her puppy dog eyes that would put Inuyasha to shame (and that is difficult because he has the absolute kawaiiest little dog ears EVER! Puppy dog eyes plus puppy dog ears equals NO WAY IN HELL AM I SAYING NO!)

Raven rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy can turn into a real fuckin' puppy and do those exact same eyes. I think I can handle you. Now let's go get some pizza before we're gone too long. Bee will have spread the rumor we've run away to get married by now and I do not want four kids by the time we get back"

Alex laughed. He grabbed Raven's hand and hauled her to her feet. She began to run down the street. He stood dumbstruck for a couple moments before calling out to her. "Why the hell are you running?"

Raven laughed. She was almost out of sight. "LAST ONE THERE GETS NO PUSSY TONIGHT!" she screamed. Alex's eyes widened.

He took off at breakneck speed after Raven. This was one race he was _not_ going to lose.

**For those of you who are scratching your heads wondering how the hell Harley Quinn and the Joker got in here the answer is simple. I needed a reason Raven was so OCC. Sure, I could be all "I'm the fucking author and I can fucking' do anything I want with my story so suck it" but I wanted a reason. And this is the best I could come up with. If you were wondering why Raven so readily welcomed Red-X into her life it's because she's no stranger to crime. She gets the whole everything isn't black and white there's grey thing. Plus I absolutely LOVE Harley Quinn and the Joker as a couple. They are sooooooo cute. I know it's a seriously messed up relationship since the Joker **_**is**_** the epitome of manipulative, abusive bastard, but he does truly love Harley. He just has a twisted way of showing it. I also love the unconditional love Harley has for him. She'll never give up on him. We need that kind of love in the world today. Not for abusive, manipulative bastards of course becaue that only works in comics where the Joker is featured, but for everyone else it'd be great. The whole Harley Quinn kidnaps Batman to try and get rid of him so the Joker will pay more attention to her did really happen. It's in the comic Mad Love. Or you could watch the episode in Batman: The Animated Series. It's in season 4. Oh! Did anyone like the dare I had Robin do? I wanted something that would hurt Robin's rep. and humiliate him at the same time. I hope you weren't disappointed. See ya next time! WHOO! FOOTBALL!**

**(1) "Laugh and the world laughs with you" from **_**Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth (1989) by Grant Morrison with art by Dave McKean**_

**(2) "Oh, you little minx, I could never stay mad at you" from **_**Batman: Arkham Asylum Video Game**_

**(3) "If you have to explain a joke, there **_**is**_** no joke" from **_**Batman: Mad Love**_

**LOVE, fanficaddict200**


	12. In Which There FINALLY! Is A Lemon

**Yo Guys! How's life? Good. Great. Sorry for not updating earlier, but like always something got in my way. THIS time it was my dad breaking my computer and leaving me with no internet. And basically no life. I have been going through internet withdrawal for like a week. Man, I feel like I'm dying on the inside. I finally realize how much of an internet junkie I really am. Do you know how hard it is to not be able to read your favorite fanfictions over again or check and see if their is a new chapter? If you do then you know how I'm feeling. If you don't then you suck because that is totally unfair. But anyways there is a surprise in this chapter. A Lemony surprise. As my loyal followers know (the ones who actually **_**read**_** these long-winded author notes) this is my first fanfiction so this my first lemon. I hope it's moderately alright and you sorta enjoy it. And without further ado the story;**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN TEEN TITANS! All it took was some extortion, a little blackmail, a couple kidnappings and every dime I have to my name but it was totally worth it!**

After several more hours of taking pictures of Robin's less than mediocre junk the Titans decided to turn in just before dawn. None of them wanted to let Robin off the hook just yet so they left him there. Raven was once again kind enough to keep a protective barrier around certain areas of his anatomy.

It was around 6 in the morning when they all slunked to their rooms. Raven and Bee's movie night was postponed until the next night in favor of sleep. Though sleep was the last thing on Alex's mind. Raven mindlessly opened her door and guided him in. He didn't even think she realized he was there. He smiled as she began to slide off her shirt but got it stuck trying to pull it over her head. He slinked over and slowly skimmed his hands over her sides before grabbing the shirt and gently tossing it aside.

Raven shuddered as she felt his warm hands encircle her waist. "Alex...I'm tired...may-" She was abrubtly cut off by Alex slamming his lips onto hers. All thoughts of sleep were thrown out the window as she got into the kiss. He smiled against her mouth. One point for him. His tongue explored her awaiting mouth with enthusiasm while his hips took up a small thrusting motion that made Raven melt. She moaned his name as he placed hot kisses along her jawline down her neck too her now naked chest. He carried her to the bed. Raven wiggled out of her shorts. Alex grinned. "I thought you were tired"

Raven pulled his mouth down to hers. "Do you want to fuck me or not?" she whispered against his lips. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and raised them over her head. He leaned down to capture one of her erect nipples in his mouth. Raven moaned. She struggled to pull her hands free only to fail. She didn't mind too much. He massaged and pinched the right nipple as his teeth played with the left. Ravens moans grew louder. He released her breast with a small pop. Raven whined. He chuckled before ripping her panties off. Raven watched with half-lidded eyes. She had never felt so good.

"Those...are...my...favorite...panties" she panted. Alex grinned cheekily. He pushed one lone finger into her sopping pussy. Raven bit down to keep from screaming. Alex's pants tightened uncomfortably. God damn it all. She was so fuckin' beautiful. It should be a crime to look so beautiful while being fingered. He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head. He groaned. God was she tight. And wet. And willing. He wanted her now. No more interruptions. He was going to have her.

He fumbled to use one hand to undo his belt while adding another finger deep into Raven's core. Raven did scream this time. He slammed his fingers deep into her, stretching her so she'd be ready for his girth. He swore as her warm juices flowed over his hand. He felt Raven's muscles convulse as she orgasmed. He took his fingers out and licked them clean. Man, she tasted sweet. Like strawberries.

Raven was content. She kept her eyes closed. She was seeing stars. If she felt this way after just feeling his fingers in her, she couldn't wait until he was really inside her. Her eyes fluttered open on their own accord to see him franticly tearing off his clothes. She took a moment to admire him before he made his way back up her body.

They both moaned when his head rubbed up and down her entrance. Then with a snap of his hips Alex was fully sheathed in Raven's awaiting cavern. After that Alex could hold it in no longer. He pounded into her hard and fast. Raven screamed his name so much her voice became hoarse. He felt his balls tightening as he neared his release. Raven's vision had gone white. She was completely lost in how much pleasure he was bringing her. She was so close she felt like crying. Then something occurred to her. "ALEX! WAIT!"

But hearing his name spilled from her lips once again drove him over the edge. He shot jet after jet of hot seed deep into her. Raven's body shook once again as another orgasm racked her body. Alex could see nothing but Raven writhing underneath him. Everything else faded to black. All that mattered was her. Raven's vision exploded into a multitude of colors. She could barely focus. After collapsing they lay together trying to catch their breath.

Alex was the first to move. It took all his will power to pull out of Raven and not immediately slam back in to her tight, warm, entrance again. He rolled to the side and pulled her up against him. He lazily kissed her forehead. Raven smiled while snuggling her head into his chest. She was about to drift off when she remembered what she wanted to tell him.

"Alex!" Alex opened one eye. He sat up when he saw her panicked expression. "What's wrong little bird?"

"We didn't use a condom!" He simply yawned and pulled her back down. He wrapped his arm around her shouldours. "So?"

Raven felt like crying. "So? SO? DO YOU NOT CARE THAT I COULD GET PREGNANT?" she asked dangerously low. It would not be good if the other Titans heard this conversation. Especially since they all probably heard what they had just done.

Raven wrapped the sheet around her and sat on the edge of the bed. Angry tears ran down her face. She felt strong arms grip her waist. She tried shaking him off only for him to hold tighter. He moved to her side of the bed and sat up. He lifted her off the bed without protest and settled her on his lap. He patted her head.

"Shhhhh, Little Bird. It's alright"

Sobs caught in Raven's throat as she struggled to leave his lap. "No it's not! What if I end up pregnant, Re- Aleksandr! You can't just blow it off like it's nothing! I thought you cared about me!"

Alex had to smile a little. She hadn't called him Red-X. He could hear her start to say it, but she'd stopped. She used his real name to berate him. That was a good sign. Then he grew serious. He caught Raven's chin. He forced her to look at him.

"I love you, Raven. No matter what happens I'll be here. I'm sorry I came off as a heartless bastard, but I just thought you knew that I'm not leaving you. You could leave me, but know that you'd have my death by broken heart on your head"

He kissed her gently. She kept her eyes downcast and bit her lip. "And if you _do _happen to get preggo, I hope our kid has beautiful eyes like his sexy mama"

Raven couldn't help but smile. She gazed up at him. "What if he is a she?"

Alex pretended to think. "Well...I guess I can live with that" he said with an exaggerated sigh.

Raven laughed. "I love you, Aleksandr"

Alex lay back in the bed and pulled the sheet around them both. He loved the way her head fit into his neck as he held her. They shared one last kiss before falling into a deep slumber.

**WHOO! How was **_**that**_** for a first lemon? But seriously, was it okay? Did you hate it? Are you going to answer my questions? Anyway that took me an hour to write and I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter may feature some more insight into Robin's sick head. Then again I like leaving him tied to a pole where random fangirls can gawk. It pleases me. Oooh! Or maybe I'll finally throw in that plan that Starfire and Argent came up with way back when! I bet you guys forgot about it didn't you? DON'T YOU LIE TO ME NOW! I HAVE MONKEYS AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO SEND THEM AFTER YOU! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this very special chappie of Raven and Red-X: Yes or No? The next chapter will be up soon. I might update High School Miserable first though. I don't know. It all depends on when my nosy brother is distracted and my mums not home so I can use her laptop. Happy Trails!**

**love,**

**fanficaddict200**


	13. In Which There Is A Plan

**Time for another installment of everyone's favorite Raven and Red-X romance story! Whoo! Just pretend there was some applause right then. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I sure did. And I hope no one wants to shank me for a horrible lemon. I did the best that I could so who cares what YOU think? Certainly not the school system or the government. So just add me to the list. This chapter is when the Robin problem comes to a head and Starfire and Argents devious plan comes into play. Don't hate me for what happens! I'm still getting rid of the vampire ninja samurais that you guys sent last chapter! Well, enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I may own a **_**plushie**_** of Raven. Does that count? No? WELL WHO ASKED YOU ANYWAY?**

Starfire was literally shaking with rage. That slut had wormed her way into yet another guys heart. She could hear them going at it all the way on the other side of the Tower. What the hell did Alex see in her anyway? Pale, pasty-faced, gloomy, dark Raven. What kind of name was Raven anyhow? It made you think of death. What guy in there right mind wants to be with a girl who reminds them of death? Starfire was the gorgeous one. With her alluring red mane and tanned to utter perfection skin. She also had a figure girls would kill to have. And yet that slut Raven had all of them following after her like lapdogs.

Starfires hands glowed green. Oh, yes that slut would pay.

She looked over at Argent who was tossing a ball between her hands. "Any ideas?"

Argent propped herself up on her elbows and yawned. "Nope. Why don't we just think of something tomorrow, Star? I want you."

Starfire ignored her. Argent was always looking to get some. The only reason Starfire gave it to her was because Argent was so great in bed. She knew her ways around a bed unlike most of the guys Starfire slept with. It was refreshing to be with someone who knew how to pleasure a woman.

"Later, Argent. We have to do this now! Before Robin gets back. If he gets here and fights with Alex about sleeping with Raven that'll just push Alex and Raven closer together. It won't even be attraction it'll just be them spiting him. And everyone knows revenge is stronger than love."

Starfire froze. Revenge stronger than...wait a minute. She had an idea. A slow smile spread on her face. "Toni! Help me pull my trunk out from under the bed!"

Argent rolled onto the floor. Together they managed to pull out a large purple trunk with silver accents. Starfire giggled as she opened it. Argent looked confused. "Star, what are you doing? You got a plan?"

Starfire didn't answer. She was too busy examining a jar filled with what looked like coffee beans. "You bet, I do." She began to laugh hysterically. Argent hestitantly joined in even though she had no idea what was so funny. After wiping her eyes, Starfires gaze became cold yet again. 

"Argent. Go get Robin. We'll need him for this to work" Argent was once again confused.

"But Raven's magic is holding him to that pole. I won't be able to get him off"

Starfire rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe how stupid you are! Do you never listen? Raven just told us like ten minutes ago that if she loses her concentration Robin will be free, so she needs her sleep. Obviously she's not sleeping. So then we can assume..."

She waited a moment for Argent to get it. Finally a lightbulb went off.

Literally.

They jumped away to avoid the glass. A cry of Alex's name was heard and then silence. Starfire stood with her arms crossed. Her nails were digging into her arms, but she didn't care. If Argent didn't leave soon to get Robin she didn't know what she'd do. Consequences be damned.

"...We can assume she's lost her concentration?" Argent ventured to say. Starfire threw open her balcony doors. "Go. Now. This is the perfect time. He should be either realizing now that he can move or has already realized it and is trying to figure out how he's gonna get home"

Argent nodded once before taking to the skies. Starfire grabbed her jar of 'coffee beans' and headed for the kitchen. As she passed Raven's room she heard contented breathing. Her grip on the jar tightened as she hastened her pace.

Oh yes, that slut would pay.

****_**ROBIN**_**WAIT?IGNORETHATLASTONE**

Starfire was finishing up her devilish concoction when Argent arrived with Robin. He was still naked and looked like he'd been to hell and back. In a way he had been. Starfire handed him a t-shirt and jeans which he gratefully pulled on. She handed him the cup of what looked like coffee.

He took it, but didn't drink any. Instead he gazed into it regretfully. Starfire had to fight to keep the smile on her face. '_Drink it, you bastard. Drink it!' _she thought angrily.

Robin leaned back on the couch. "Where's Raven?" he asked.

Before Starfire could divert his attention back to his drink, Argent piped in with the answer. "In her room!"

Robin dropped his cup and rushed towards the door. Starfire had to dive to catch it. She exhaled slowly as Argent unknowingly broke Robin's heart once more.

"I wouldn't go in there unless you don't wanna be traumatized for the rest of your life" Robin froze. The **(1)** whooshy doors opened with a _whoosh._ Robin stood in front of them contemplating whether he wanted to hear this or not. In the end he decided to listen.

"Why not?"

"No reason. Except that slut Raven just threw herself at Alex. Man they went at it like wolves. We could hear them all the way in Star's room. So unless you want to be privy to that sluts horrific, pasty thing she calls a body, honestly I don't know how she gets any guys it must be really dark in those clubs, then I suggest you stay here"

Starfire moved cautiously over to Robin. She felt like slapping Argent. What did she say about telling Robin about Alex and Raven? Sometimes she wished she hadn't taken the young woman under her wing. She was so stupid it made her head hurt.

Meanwhile Robin looked like he'd found out the Joker had escaped from Arkham. (The Joker had, of course, but Robin didn't know about it yet)He balled his hands into fists. Damn it.

Alex had slept with Raven.

Alex had slept with _his_ Raven.

Angry tears burned his eyes. He held them back as best as he could. How was he supposed to make Raven see how much he loved her when Alex kept getting in the way? And if he stepped in it just made Alex look like her hero and he was the bad guy. This was quite possibly the worst day of his life.

Starfire moved next to him. She placed her hand on his sholdour. She scowled when he flinched. He should like her touch. He should crave it. If that bitch hadn't been here than she would have had him in her clutches a lot sooner. It was another reason that bitch had to pay.

"Here, Robin. Drink this. It will make everything all better" she whispered in his ear.

Robin turned away from her. He was shaking. Starfire pressed herself against his back. He shoved her away. "Just move, Star! Leave me alone!" he yelled at her.

Starfire glared. He had yelled at her. No one yelled at her. It just wasn't done. She was the sweet, innocent Starfire. No one could bear the thought of hurting her feelings.

"Look, do you want Raven to love you or not?"

Robin stiffened. He spun on his heel. His eyes flashed with something Star had never seen before, but yearned to see. Love. Complete and total love. A love so single-minded that no one else mattered. A love so all-emcompassing Robin would sacrifice anything to have Raven love him back . Love so strong it hurt to see it in his eyes. Starfire looked away. She suddenly felt sick.

"Drink this and...Raven will love you"

Robin took the cup without hesitation. "How does it work?"

"It it is an old Tameranian remedy. The person you love will temporarily reciprocate your feelings. Raven will undoubtedly be pissed off that you messed with her like this, but it will give you a chance to steal her away from Alex for a while and show her how much you truly care for her. There is no way she will question your loyalty then" Starfire lied through her teeth.

Robin downed the drink. He shook for a moment. "Star...I...don't...think..."

His eyes glazed over. He slumped to the ground. Drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

Argent approached cautiously. Something flashed in her eyes. She blinked and looked at her hands. "Dear god, Starfire! What have you done?"

She tried to run, but Starfire barred her path. Starfire easily knocked her out with an elbow jab to the nose. She sighed and looked down at her supposed 'friend'. With a tsk she moved on to Robin. He stared at her blankly.

"Oh, don't worry about her Robin. She'll be fine. She always is. The mind control sludge always seems to trigger her memory and revert her back to what she once was. But she never gets very far"

Robin didn't say anything. Actually, he looked as if his brain had been turned to mush. Starfire giggled as he smiled aimlessly.

"Pity. You're not gonna remember any of this. I think a great leader like you could appreciate the sheer brillance of this plan"

She gave a mock sigh. "Oh well, on to business" she leaned forward to whisper in his ear "Now here's what we're going to do..."

_**RAVEN-RAVEN-ALEKSANDR-ALEKSANDR-CYBORG-CYBORG-BUMBLEBEE-BUMBLEBEE-JINX-JINX-KIDFLASH-KIDFLASH-BEASTBOY-BEASTBOY-ROBIN :(**_

Raven blearily opened her eyes. Some idiot apparently thought it was a good idea to beat on her door at...She looked at her clock...7:30 in the frickin' morning. She growled and made to get up and tell whoever was at the door where they could shove it when Alex's arms wrapped around her middle. Her anger quickly dispersed. He chuckled as Raven snuggled back into him. The moment was ruined by another round of incessant knocking. Raven turned so her face was buried in Alex's chest. Her plan was to simply ignore whoever was at the door. Whatever they wanted could wait until a reasonable hour.

Alex on the other hand couldn't just lay down and cuddle up with Raven like nothing happened. He had to have next to absolute silence or else he wouldn't be able to sleep. Noises reminded him of his fearful nights on the streets. Sirens wailing in the distance, gunshots, soaked to the bone, hungry, alone...Alex shook his head to rid himself of the memories. He certainly did NOT need to relive those memories right now.

He pulled himself from Raven's warm embrace, quickly shimmied into his jeans and moved to open the door. He stood for a moment just staring at his little bird. With Alex gone she had attempted to find him again. Her arms wound up wrapped around one of her pillows with her face buried happily in it. Alex chuckled to himself as Raven's brow furrowed. Her eyes snapped open.

"Having fun, Little Bird?" Alex teased.

Raven fixed him with a glare before snuggling back up to her pillow. "Shut-up! Now come back to bed"

He was very tempted to just say screw this and crawl back into bed to snuggle up with Raven especially when she gave him the cutest pout in the world. But once again the senseless banging on the door interrupted his thoughts. He slowly opened the door.

Starfire was standing there looking as innocent as ever. Yet, he felt uneasy. There was something off about her eyes. She was eyeing him like a lion stalks its prey. And her smile. Was that malice he saw? He had no time to dwell on her features though as she began talking.

"Oh Friend Alex. I am sorry for waking you, but I am in need of Raven's assistance"

Alex smiled as he heard a growl come from behind him. "Raven is a little busy right now. Maybe I can help?"

Starfire grinned. "Of course! It will just take a minute. Follow me" She grabbed his hand. "Be back in a second, Little Bird!" he told Raven. Raven muttered something into her pillow so Alex assumed she heared him. He allowed Starfire to lead him down the hall not knowing he was falling right into her trap.

**I thought about ending it here. Then I realized you guys really WOULD kill me then. Sooooo...um...carry on..I guess...GLUB-GLUB-GLUB-GLUB-GLUB-GLU**

Robin was locked inside himself at the moment. He could hear and see everything going around him at the moment, but he could do nothing about it. So he simply sat back to enjoy the show. When Starfire had whispered her plan into his ear he had been horrified. But when he saw Alex, shirtless, and not hiding the fact that he had slept with Raven his blood had boiled. He'd show him! Raven would never want to see him again after this and then Robin could move in. As his thoughts raced his body began to follow along with Starfire's orders.

As soon as Alex was out of sight it slipped inside Raven's room. Internally Robin growled at the clothes thrown haphazardly around the room. On the outside his glassy eyes only saw his target. Raven was slumbering soundly in her bed. For a moment Robin just watched then he made his move. He was on the bed in seconds. The shaking awoke Raven. Her vision cleared just in time to see Robin's face before he forced his lips onto hers.

****

**I shall now end it here! I know you guys are probably having a WTF moment right now and I understand that. I would too. Once again I'm really sorry for taking so long to update this. School. What can you do? It's especially hard to write when your depression comes back full swing because your mom thinks it's a good idea to take you off of your meds for awhile. But I digress. The next chapter I PROMISE ON MY LIFE will be up in the next couple days. And just to let you guys know this story will be done soon. Maybe 1 or 2 chapters left and then an epilogue? I don't know. We'll see. It all depends on whether I let Robin rape Raven or not. I know you guys would hate me forever (I hate me for even CONSIDERING it) but there would be a better ending if the rape does occur. And Happy Birthday WALKER EVANS!**

**LOVE,**

**Fanficaddict200**


	14. In Which There Is A Plan Part 2

**Sorry guys. This chapter took a little longer than I expected. Probably because up until now I was totally undecided on the Robin-Raven rape thing. I think I handled it pretty well. Probably. No promises though. And I had to wait for a moment alone to use my mum's laptop so I could update, so yeah. Oh, and PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! And now without further ado:**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Teen Titans Malchior would not have broken Raven's heart. Though I still would have thrown Red-X in there simply because as a generic character I can mold him in any form I want. Malchior also sucks because lying is messed up! **

For a moment Raven lay frozen in shock. Then Robin's hand moved to cup her ass. At that she suddenly came to her senses and slammed him into the wall effectively knocking him out. Or so she thought. She pulled on Alex's t-shirt and a pair of fresh panties. Her eyes flew to Robin when she felt him shift. Raven didn't realize how scared she was unitl Robin lifted his head. Raven felt a knot form in her stomach. Something was horribly wrong with Robin.

He began to stand. Raven decided it would be best to get the other Titans before approaching him. She ran for the door only to be tackled.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she screamed. The desk next to them glowed black before crashing down on Robin's back. He didn't even blink. Raven was flipped over. She kicked and flailed her arms pitifully only for her arms and legs to go limp. She tried screaming again but her jaw locked up. Raven began to shake uncontrollably when Robin slid his hands along her stomach. They were ice cold. Not warm like Alex's.

Alex. Would he still want her if she was soiled?

Robins' fingers played with the waistband of her panties before ripping them off. Her shirt covered her lower regions, but Raven knew not for long. Tears ran down her cheeks, but with her jaw locked up she didn't have enough air to sob. Her powers weren't working and Robin had somehow paralyzed her. This was not looking good. Robin pushed Raven's shirt aside. His eyes feasted upon her naked womanhood. Raven only had one thought before she closed her eyes and accepted what was going to happen;

_"Alex"_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. **

Alex was beginning to think something was up. For one, Starfire was leading him in circles. From multiple break-ins to watch Raven (as long as she never found out it wouldn't be stalking, he rationalized) he had basically committed the layout of the Tower to memory. It was pretty intricate. Red-X commended them on that. Sure, they couldn't keep anyone from getting into the Tower with their horrible security system but the twists and turns made it hard to figure out where anything important was. Especially since all the hallways and doors had the same boring color pattern.

But from his multiple break-ins he knew Starfire was leading him nowhere. They had passed her room twice and Cyborg's three times. Plus she kept checking her watch. What the hell was going on? He stopped walking. Starfire turned to look at him with her huge green doe eyes. "Friend Alex, is something wrong?"

He wasn't buying it.

"I want to know where the hell you're taking me"

"To my room, of course. It seems like we are going in circles, but after you have been here awhile you will learn the layout. Then you can maneuver this place like a pro" she said with a big cheshire cat-like grin.

Alex stared at her. _'She just flat-out lied to me. Why the hell would she lie to me? I wonder if Raven knows Starfire isn't so sweet and innocent...RAVEN'_

It hit him like a ton of bricks. They were on the other side of the tower. If something was happening to Raven he couldn't hear it. Starfire was the distraction. No one would suspect little old Starfire to be capable of deceit. He cursed himself for not mentioning Starfire's burning looks of jealousy to Raven earlier. His breath became shallow. Raven. Oh God. He had to get to Raven. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her. But first...

He smiled at Starfire like nothing was wrong. "I wish to return to Raven now" he replied.

Starfire looked irritated before her usual mask of naive wonder covered it. "But, Friend Alex I really need your help"

Alex crossed his arms. "That's just it Starfire. With what exactly do you need my help?"

Starfire scrambled to think of a believable problem. "You see...my lamp...is...um...I...mean..." She didn't see Alex's fist coming until it was too late. Her body connected with the wall. Her vision began to blur. The last thing she heard was pounding footsteps then she was swallowed in darkness.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Raven involuntarily shivered as she heard Robin unzip his zipper. His hands fondled her breasts almost affectionately, but to Raven they were the cold hands of the devil. She kept her eyes shut tightly. It would be better if she didn't know exactly when he was going to enter her.

His member was suddenly on her inner thigh, moving slowly up. He was savoring his last moments before he finally got what he'd always wanted. Tears pooled at the base of Raven's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Her tears would not be wasted on something so inevitable. When he slid inside her, she couldn't help it. Her eyes shot open. He wasn't gentle like Alex had been. He was rough. It was obvious to Raven this was simply an act he had to perform not a show of love or passion.

Luckily that was as far as he got.

Robin pulled out to slam himself back in when he was thrown halfway across the room. Alex stood there. Pure anger was leaking out of his pores. His very being radiated hatred. Alex glanced at Raven. Without Robin on top of her she had regained the use of her body. She pulled her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth while breathing heavily. Alex felt like his heart was being broken into a million tiny pieces. He moved to kneel near her when Robin tackled him.

He punched Alex in the face once before Alex flipped them over. Alex couldn't contain his anger. He punched Robin once and all hell broke loose. He continued destroying the Boy Blunder's face until it was a mass of bloody, purple bruising. Even then he wanted to continue however a small voice made him stop.

_"Alex?"_

He turned to look at her. Raven looked so fragile sitting there in a giant T-shirt, shaking like a leaf, and as pale as the moon. And yet, he could not help but think she was still gorgeous.

His sweet little bird.

His heart went out to her. He rolled Robin over confident he would stay down this time. Raven flnched when he wrapped his arms around her. She sat stiffly in his embrace before breaking down completely. Alex sighed sadly as her sobs covered his chest in tears.

"I'm so sorry, Raven" he whispered.

Raven looked at him with her large amethyst eyes. She searched his eyes carefully. He was shocked when she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"It's n-n-ot y-your fault"

He just held her tighter as she cried some more. _I promise I'll never let anything happen to you again Little Bird. Even if it kills me. _

**Oh, Snapski! I decided no Raven rape. Bad for Robin, Good for us! Last night's Glee episode kept me from finishing this so blame Glee for not having this sooner. As it happens I am very ill right now while I'm typing this, so you better be grateful I care so much for you guys' well-being. Only...two more chapters and this story will come to a close. I am both excited and depressed. **

**love always,**

**fanficaddict200**


	15. In Which There Is A Decision

**It sure has been a long time hasen't it? I have multiple excuses for not updating, but I don't feel like going into them now. SO ONWARDS!**

**DISCLAIMER: Draco Malfoy is a sexy muther fuckin' badass. Nuff' said. **

Raven felt dirty. Sure, Alex had stopped anything from _really _happening, but she kept feeling his hands all over her and imagining what could have happened. And then a fresh bout of tears would begin. It was a vicious cycle Raven desperately wished she could get out of. Alex simply held her afraid of what he'd do to Robin if she stopped clinging to him. With each round of sobbing his heart twisted a bit more. It was sheer torture to watch the love of his life so broken. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and her hair was plastered haphazardly to her head.

His T-shirt hung off of her revealing dark bruises and fingerprints all over the pale skin. Alex pretended not to notice the way she tried to shift so he wouldn't see.

"A-A-Alex..."

Raven's face was buried in his chest making her voice sound muffled.

"I-I-I d-d-don't think I-I c-can..." Raven's mouth felt like sandpaper. Like she'd cried out all the moisture in her body. It took several tries before Alex was able to understand her.

"I don't think I can stay here anymore"

Alex stopped breathing for a moment. Was she saying what he thought...?

Raven looked at him. She chewed her lip slowly. "That is...if I have somewhere to s-s-stay"

Alex stared at her. He couldn't speak. Raven closed her eyes to hide her tears. What was she going to do if he said no? She could always go back to live with Harley and Mr. J, but they were getting married soon. Raven was sure she'd come in handy while they were planning the wedding, but afterwards she'd feel like a burden. And Harley would undoubtedly want kids now that she had finally succeeded in convincing Mr. J to marry her. Plus she wasn't all that keen on the idea of letting the Joker know Robin had tried to rape her. Even if he had almost done the unspeakable she wouldn't wish the Joker's wrath on anyone.

Alex smiled gently. He tipped Raven's head to look up at him. Her eyes stayed closed. A tear slid down her cheek.

"On one condition"

Raven looked at him. She gave him a small sort of half-smile. "And what would that be?"

"You have to promise not to nag me when I leave my clothes laying around"

Raven's nose immediately wrinkled imagining piles of dirty laundry everywhere. Alex laughed. "I promise it's not as bad as you're imagining"

Raven rewarded him with a genuine full-blown Raven grin. "Okay, I guess I can live with that" Alex picked her up bridal-style. "Then let's get going" Raven squealed for him to put her down. Alex ignored her. He was too excited to care about what she was going to do to later.

He was probably going to end up enjoying it anyway.

Then a groan sounded from the corner of the room. Alex froze. Raven stiffened. They were suddenly reminded of why a change of scenery was neccessary. Alex stroked Raven's hair as she began to shake. He kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Little Bird. We're leaving. I just need to get some of your stuff and we can go"

If he had more time he would pack up everything so Raven would never have to come back to this place again, but he knew Raven needed to just get away quickly before it all caught up to her again. He set her down on the edge of the bed. She refused to meet his eyes. He sighed and began to collect things Raven would need.

He found an old battered blue duffle bag in the back of her closet. The strap was torn slightly, the inside faded, and it had _clearly_ seen better days. Upon closer inspection Alex found a Joker playing card with a number scrawled in loopy green handwriting stuffed in a hidden compartment. He slid it in his pocket. '_Just in case' _ he thought.

After tossing all her leotards, capes, and lacy underthings (He would have to have a serious talk about what she wore underneath her leotard later. And by serious he meant involving chocolate and whipped cream) Alex decided she needed more variety in her clothing and searched for her civilian clothes. He discovered her box of civilian clothes under her bed and poured all of that in too. Though when he first pulled it out Raven snapped out of her trance to try and make him leave the box where it was. But another groan from Robin silenced her.

A couple items later and Raven was ready to go. He hesitated a moment before addressing the elephant in the room "What are you going to do about Robin?"

Raven hugged herself. She was quiet for so long he thought she was going to ignore him. "Robin is...under the influence...of something..." she whispered. Alex looked at her with wide eyes.

"You mean he didn't know he was..."

"_No"_ Raven cut him off. Her tone was harsh. "He knew exactly what he was doing. Robin would never rape me on his own. Whatever was influencing him only heightened his misguided feelings of me, increased agression, and warped his thoughts in such a way that even if he didn't want to do this his body would have betrayed him. His mind was locked away so that he couldn't interfere, but R-r-robin w-wanted..." Raven started to cry again "My b-b-best f-f-friend w-wanted to r-rape m-m-m..." Alex was by her side in a second. His arm hung protectively around her shouldors.

"He won't do this again. Robin honestly believes I'm his one and only. If I disappear then the other girls on the team are safe. So we don't have to worry about that. But...I don't want to tell the rest of...the Titans. It'll ruin them. Robin is their friend, their noble leader and they trust him. I can't do this to them. I'll just tell them I'd rather retire away with you" She smiled at him. "My thief in black spandex." Alex chuckled. Then he got serious again.

"Are you completely sure, Little Bird? I personally think the bastard should suffer the consequences, but it's your decision"

Raven nodded. "Not right now. Not with me so..." she took a deep breath "Maybe someday, but just...not today"

Alex didn't mention Starfire distracting him. He suspected she already had put two and two together.

"Unfortunately I don't have my suit so it looks like we're hoofing it to my place. Which means you need to put some clothes on" Raven opened her mouth to say she was perfectly fine to teleport them, but one look from Alex said she would be wasting her breath.

She pulled off his T-shirt in favor of a thin black long-sleeved sweater that would hide the marks. Ignoring Alex's pointed stare she put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and laced up some high tops. She reached for a cloak, but Alex reached it first.

"Little Bird, I know they're there"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked quietly. She absentmindedly brushed her hair.

Alex was immediately in front of her. She gasped at the anger she saw in his eyes.

"_**Raven**_"

Raven swallowed the lump that rose in her throat when he said her name. "I...I...just d-d-don't want y-y-you to th-think dif..." Alex pressed his lips against hers lightly. He stayed still for a moment letting her move at her own pace. She returned the kiss with some hesitancy at first. It was short and sweet, but filled with promise.

"I love you, Raven. I'm not sure why or how seeing as we haven't known each other all that long, but I do. And I will continue to love you no matter what you look like. You could even look like...Beast Boy for all I care! As long as you're still the same Raven then we're okay"

Raven laughed at his Beast Boy comment. "Beast Boy?" she repeated. Alex's eyes twinkled. "Maybe not Beast Boy...but you know what I mean"

Raven smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean" With mild uneasiness she rose her shirt up. Alex held back a growl. She had distinct bluish marks all over her chest. He carefully ran a finger over one. Raven's hands shook as he traced all of them. Alex let her drop her shirt and took her hands in his. He watched her face until she met his eyes.

"Beautiflul as always"

Raven couldn't help, but blush. "Let's go, Lover Boy" He grinned.

Raven quickly wrote a letter saying she needed to get away for awhile with Alex and placed it on her door. Alex dragged Robin to his room while she did so. He routed around for a moment before finding some spray paint. He put a massive X on the wall. Since he doubted Robin would remember Alex beating the shit out of him they needed a reason for his face looking like a baboon's ass. Red-X was the perfect scapegoat.

They left Starfire in the hall knowing she'd probably wake up before the others giving her enough time to come up with some crummy alibi. Alex wanted to take one of Robin's cars, but Raven told him no because Robin put tracking devices in all his cars. Alex just muttered something about 'paranoid spiky-haired little baboon faced assholes needing to stop being so damn suspicious of everyone so people could steal their cars'.

**()**

"Home sweet home"

Alex lived in a penthouse in the very heart of Jump City at the very top of the tallest building. There was 3ft thick white carpet with plain white walls and furnishings. In the living room there was a fireplace and an entire wall made of one-way glass. Raven was in love with the view. She could see all of Jump City spread out before her and the Teen Titans Tower was a tiny dark blob on the very edge of her vision. The buildings around her glittered in the morning sunshine. It was gorgeous.

"Okay, this amazing view almost makes up for this horrible decor"

Alex dumped the duffle bag on the counter and chuckled. "I'm the only one who lives here so I ususally just hang out in my room. I've never felt the need to decorate outside of that."

Raven collapsed on one of the loveseats. "That is absolutely no excuse. I feel like I'm in a perpetual christmas special" She yawned. Alex scooped her up. She didn't even pretend to struggle. Alex carried her down a hallway and kicked open a door marked **"KEEP OUT. TRESPASSERS WILL BE EATEN ALIVE" **

Raven snickered when she read it. Alex's room was a drastic change from the rest of the house. Everything was either red or black. Raven raised an eyebrow at him amusedly. "I take it your favorite colors are red and black?"

Alex scoffed. "Take a look at the bed"

Raven gasped as she took in the shimmering purple bed set. Alex dropped her onto it with a flourish. "Do you like it?"

"The room? Or the bedset? Because frankly I'm caught between flattered and creeped out." Alex smacked her lightly with a pillow. She glared half-heartedly before yawning once more. Alex ruffled her hair affectionately. "You should probably get some sleep, Little Bird. You had a rough morning" Raven attempted to protest.

"But I want to" yawn "explore. And" yawn "I'm not even" yawn "that tired" yawn.

Alex didn't say anything as he waited for her lay back down. Which she eventually did, but not before grumbling and complaining and protesting some more. He eased off her shoes and pulled the blankets over her. Her eyes fluttered open when he pressed a kiss on her head through her hair. She pouted and pulled the sheets aside so he could climb in. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"I've got a couple things to do"

"Later. Stay with me? Please."

Alex couldn't possibly say no to that. He kicked off his shoes and rolled into the bed.

"Just until you fall asleep. I've got some really important matters to take care of if you're going to be staying with me" Raven mumbled a response, but he didn't know what it was. She pressed herself up against him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Just until I fall asleep?" she murmured.

"Just until you fall asleep" he assured. Raven's lips twitched. "Liar" she muttered teasingly.

Alex didn't say anything because deep down he knew she was right.

**Raven's left the Teen Titans? For good? GASP! I did not see that coming. And what important matters does Alex have to look in to? And who is going to tell the Joker about Robin's attempted rape so he may do unspeakable things to him? Find out in the next/last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only 1 more to go. *sniff* *sniff* I'm going to miss this story! *breaks out into uncontrollable sobs***

**Love FOREVER,**

**fanficaddict200**


	16. The END!

**Well, here we are yet again. But this time I'm not coming back (at least not with this story). I hope you enjoyed the wild ride I took you all on. I sure did. For this last chapter I decided to just combine the epilogue and last chapter together. I hope that's alright. Who am I kidding? Of course it's alright. It's my story! This would have been posted sooner (I know, I know. That's what I always say) but my grandparents dog died and I just didn't feel like doing anything for awhile. But I finally saw The Notebook so that's a plus. Yay for me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I want all of you, forever. You and me. Every day. My favorite quote EVER.**

Alex felt a little bad about leaving Raven in such a state, but it had to be done. She'd be a little upset at first, but she'd soon get over it. Hopefully. He slid out of bed, carefully placing Raven's head on the pillow. She shifted for a moment before settling back into a comfortable position. Alex smiled softly. Asleep she looked so calm. The look in her eyes that made you think she had the weight of the universe on her shouldors was gone. He placed a kiss on her forehead before grabbing his suit from the closet.

Time to pay a little visit to Robin.

****

Robin awoke with a splitting headache the next morning. He rolled unceremoniously of his bed and stumbled to his feet. For a second he wondered why he was so sore, but simply dismissed it as all that training finally catching up to him. That is until he saw the giant X on his wall. Suddenly he was wide awake. He quickly took stock of his possessions and was very relieved to find all of his stuff was where it should be well, except his face.

Purple and black. That was all he could see. And with his eyes squeezed so tightly together he could barely see that much. His whole face was a swollen bruise with his mask cutting off the bloodflow behind his eyes. He slid it off only to have the skin underneath it swell even more. The splitting headache made sense now. What the hell happened last night? Red-X snuck into his room to ruin his spectacular good looks and then didn't take anything? How did he even get in, in the first place? Robin made a note to himself to let Cyborg know their security system needed to be completely redone. Robin's eyes widened as he realized the seriousness of the situation. It wasn't just him that was hurt, it could be anyone in the Tower too. Raven could be hurt, or worse dying. He slammed his hand on the emergency alarm. Instantly a red light began flashing throughout the Tower accompanied by an alarm so loud it could wake the dead. With fear racing in his veins Robin raced to the living room. About half a second later all the other Titans burst in.

"You better have a pretty fuckin' good reason for wak-Dude? What the hell did you do to your face?" Bumblebee said.

They all moved forward to examine him. "It looks like a burned rat decided your face was the perfect place to take a crap and die" Robin scowled while Cyborg moved forward to get a closer look only for to be waved off.

"We have more important things...to deal with" Robin was having trouble talking now that he was fully awake and the pain was hitting him full-force. Cyborg helped him to a chair before quickly remembering he was supposed to be mad at him.

"Spit it out, Bird Brain!" Speedy yawned.

"Red-X broke into the Tower last night..."

"And he's still here" a very familiar synthesized voice stated.

The Titans all turned in shock to see none other than Red-X standing before them clad in all his black spandexy goodness.

"It is the Red-X!" Starfire cried. Alex glared at her though no one would be able to see it. It had taken all his restraint to not launch himself at her when they were all distracted.

They got into their positions. "Titans-!"

Red-X was behind Robin so fast Wally was left feeling jealous. He pressed one of his glove-covered hands over Robin's mouth and the other loosely encircled his neck. "Now, now Bird Brain. If you don't play nice then I won't tell you a story" he said in a singsong voice.

"_Mmmm-mmmhmm"_

"You don't want to hear my story?"

Robin shook his head vehemently. Red-X tsked. The other Titans didn't dare try anything. Red-X was too close to Robin and there was no telling what he'd do if they made any sudden moves.

"But you'll like this story. There's an asshole named Eagle who is the leader of this team the Adolescent Avengers. And on this team their is this amazing girl. She's got the most beautiful amethyst eyes and hair with pale skin and long, toned legs. And when she smiles you thank God for his momentary lapse in judgement that caused him to put this angel on Earth because no one here deserves her. But back to the story. Her name is, _I know she's going to kill me for this_, but we're going to call her Kiwi. Now Kiwi got this hot new boyfriend Aleksandr. And he is seriously hot. I mean like Brad Pitt in that movie Troy H-A-W-T _hot_ and it's a little understandable that Eagle gets jealous. So instead of dealing with Kiwi not wanting him he gets all bitchy and tries to force Kiwi to love him. Obviously this doesn't work and payback is dished out by Kiwi, Aleksandr, and the other Adolescent Avengers. Here comes the twist, one of the Adolescent Avengers is a little lying bitch. Can you guess what her name is?"

He paused to make sure they were getting it. From the looks on their faces they were.

"That's right! Darkfire" the Titans all looked at Starfire only for her to stare blankly at them "So Darkfire's been pretending that they're all friends and she's just so happy go lucky and loves them all! But it's a sick twisted mask she's made so she can get whatever she wants. She hates our strong, gorgeous heroine but poor Kiwi didn't know. So after a lovely night of passion between our favorite characters, Kiwi and Aleksandr of course, Darkfire decides she's gonna hurt Aleksandr's sweet Kiwi"

Red-X laughed coldly at his little joke. "So she screws with Eagle. Makes him do some bad things to Kiwi, involving his saggy, decrepit member and a half-naked very, very, _very_ unwilling Kiwi. But it turns out Eagle _wanted_ to the bad thing to Kiwi, but only needed a little push in the right direction. Fortunately Aleksandr managed to escape the evil Darkfire's clutches, save Kiwi, and beat the living crap out of Eagle. Kiwi decided she was going to move in with Aleksandr and they are going to live happily ever after. The End."

You could cut the tension with a knife. Robin winced as his memories came rushing back to him. He'd almost raped Raven. The love of his life. He'd almost scarred her beyond belief. And the worst part: _**she still did not love him.**_ That hurt the most. That she hadn't seen his assualt as the biggest declaration of his love. He was only trying to show her how he felt in an intimate way only two true lovers could express. How did she not see that? His hatred of Alex surged forward. That bastard was standing in the way of his love. Then curiosity filled him. How did Red-X know what had happened? And why did he care?

"I-I-Is this true?" Jinx said shaking a little. Wally helped steady her by wrapping an arm around her sholdours.

Robin was silent while Starfire immediately began to deny it.

"Friends, the Red-X is lying. Why would I ever have a reason to hate Friend Raven? Who are you to believe the Red-X or one of your most trusted friends?" she wheedled.

Red-X narrowed his eyes as the Titans seemed to take her bullshit into consideration.

"Look I'm a thief, but I'm not a liar. And I wouldn't dare lie about something so important even if I _was_ a liar. But why would I risk getting caught by you guys and put in jail for some stupid lie?"

Cyborg stepped forward. He moved over to Robin. Red-X graciously allowed him to take Robin by the collar. Cyborg held him so his feet didn't touch the ground.

"I'm only going to ask this once. _**Is it true?**_"

Robin couldn't meet his eyes. What was he going to do? He doubted they'd believe him if he said No. And he didn't even want to think about what they'd do if he said Yes. Cyborg resisted the urge to throttle him. "So it is true" he remarked coldly. With a disgusted look on his face he tossed Robin aside making him land painfully on his side.

Beast Boy made a move towards him, but Speedy and Aqualad held him back.

"What are you guys doing? This asshat tried to fuckin' rape Raven and you guys DON'T want to kill him?"

Bumblebee and Jinx were holding a struggling Starfire. "Let me go! Friends, please! I would never do anything to hurt her." Everyone ignored her.

"We're heroes man. No matter how much we want to kill him, we can't. It would go against everything we stand for" Wally explained.

"I don't give a damn! I'll go to jail to if it means he won't ever get a chance to see Raven again"

Red-X watched this all sadly. He really wished he didnt' have to tell them. It was for the best but it probably wouldn't feel like it for a long time. Cyborg suddenly turned to him.

"Thanks for telling us and all, but do you really have any proof? I mean, I believe he's done it, but unless we get a confession or have a witness than this is a dead end"

"Don't you have cameras?"

"Every villain who ever breaks in makes sure to let us know they're in the Tower. Stealthy isn't exactly apart of their vocabulary. We found cameras a waste of money. Or rather _Robin_ found it unneccessary and we went along with it like the idiots"

Red-X placed a hand on his shouldor. "Don't beat yourself up about it man. It's not your fault. I doubt you guys are really going to convict him" Cyborg opened his mouth to protest but Red-X ignored him "He was and kinda still is your friend. I don't think you guys could handle a trial for him or the huge media fallout that is sure to occur. But if by some miracle you manage to do so then...I know a guy who'd be happy to help" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"You realize as a criminal you're not gonna be considered the most reliable witness, Red-X"

Alex chuckled as he slid off his mask. Everyone stared in shock. "Maybe not, but fortunately I wasn't Red-X at the time"

**'**

Raven was waiting for him when he got back. He smiled at her when he entered. She simply glared at him. She sat on the edge of the bed clutching a pillow. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Hello, love. Nice to see you're awake"

"You went to Titans Tower"

He swallowed hard and nodded. She already knew, but she wanted him to tell her.

"What happened?"

"I told them what Robin and Starfire tried to do to you. Batman has been contacted and he's taking Robin to some mental facility in some obscure city. Cyborg got ahold of the Tamaranian goverment so Starfire's being sent there as we speak and given whatever crazy punishment they can come up with"

"How did everyone take it?" Her voice was quiet.

"Better than you would have expected, but still pretty badly. Cyborg was blaming himself. Speedy and Aqualad had Beast Boy under constant surveillance. He was ready to basically murder the bastard regardless of the consequences. I have to say I approve. Bumblebee wouldn't stop crying. Jinx and Wally went off somewhere to be alone. Wally was really shaken up about it. I understand that he and Robin go way back...?"

"They were sidekicks at the same time. Kid Flash to the Flash and Robin to Batman. They've been really close friends since they became heroes. It's been nearly 11 years now."

"Yeah so Wally was seriously upset. Jinx looked like she could handle it though. The little spanish guys weren't around."

Raven stared at him. Her gaze unnerved him so he looked away. He fiddled with the zipper of his suit. His hands were shaking too badly to undo it. Something didn't feel right. He heard the bed shift. And then Raven was there unzipping the suit. She placed a hand on his chest. Their eyes met. She looked nervous. His heart sank. Was she going to go back to the Tower now that Robin wasn't there?

"What's wrong?"

Raven gnawed on her lip for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Umm...How do you feel about having a couple guests stay here for awhile?"

He blinked. Guests? That was it. He breathed a sigh of relief. Well, he was kind of hoping he'd get some alone time with Raven to really get to know her better, but guests were okay. If she needed some friends or family to stay until she got back on her feet, then he was all for it. He just wanted her to be happy and he wanted to make sure that happiness involved being with him.

"Sure. When do they get here?"

"Nine months. Give or take a couple weeks"

****

_**10 YEARS LATER**_

Raven rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. Once again he and some of the other guys were wrestling with the boys. 30 years old and still acting like he was 15. She sighed. Though it was one of the many reasons she loved him. Jinx patted her arm mock sympathetically. Wally was out there too. Raven laughed.

"Why do we put up with them again?"

Jinx pretended to think. "Because of the children?"

"That's right. I almost forgot. The children. The only logical reason for having to tolerate them acting this way."

They burst into laughter before once again watching them roll around on the ground. Alex and Raven had two twin boys, two other boys, and another set of twins who looked almost exactly like him. Black hair, sharp features and even traces of his accent which helped when they spoke Russian. He made sure they knew the language because as he liked to say one day it would win them someone special, like their mom. But they had Raven's eyes. Amethyst mixed with an even deeper hue of purple. And they all had Raven's powers. The twins were 10 and named Nikolai and Dmitri. The third oldest was Damian (8). The fourth oldest was Ivan (7) the youngest were Nika and Roman(6).

Wally and Jinx had a boy the twins' age and a little girl a couple years younger than that. They were their father in looks but acted like Jinx. A little manipulative, but sweet at heart. Their boys' name was Kinley and their daughter was Kenzie (7). 5 more boys suddenly joined the fray.

"Hey, Uncle Alex! Look! I finally perfected my baby gorilla"

"That's great, Neil. But could you please GET OFF ME!"

Neil grinned before doing so. And then they were back to wrestling. Raven smiled as Terra plopped down next to them. She sighed as Beast Boy quickly shifted into a mouse and wormed his way back into the fight.

"Remember it's for the children"

Jinx snickered and sipped her soda. Terra rolled her eyes.

"Obviously. There is no way Gar could deal with those little devils without me. Maybe if Eleanor helped him. But I'd totally take her with me if I ever left"

Eleanor was their only daughter. She often had sleep overs with the daughters of the rest of the Titans to get away from it all.

Raven could relate with Terra's troubles. "I know. Alex a good dad though. I think he'd last about...a day before cracking" Terra chuckled.

"Adam, Mankato, and Kai would tear him to shreads. There powers have finally come in. Adam keeps creating earthquakes. And Mankato and Kai keep shapeshifting. Neil is excited because he can finally retain his shape and practices ALL the time. Yesterday he became a dog and couldn't control the urge to chase the mailman so he ended up in the pound. It was hell trying to explain why this strangely green dog had suddenly become a strangely green 9 year old boy. The easiest would be Joshua since he's the oldest and is the only one with a handle on his powers. But he is still pretty wild. "

**Adam, Mankato, Kai (triplets)- 5**

**Cornelius (Neil)- 7**

**Eleanor- 9**

**Joshua-10**

Jinx just shook her head. "I don't know why the hell you guys decided to have so many kids. I thought I was going to die when I had Kinley. Then you both go and have another one before I even _think _about going through all that pain again."

"Wasn't that hard. Once I realized how wrong it was to lie to Beast Boy..."

"You mean after I beat your ass down until you agreed to tell him the truth after he had the AIDS scare" Raven interuppted.

"Regardless of how it happened" Terra gave Raven a pointed look "Once we got back together and I had Joshua I considered children to be the best way to show Beast Boy how much I loved him. It was a mixture of him and me. Green skin with curly blond hair and blue eyes. Sounds like it'd be horrible on a child, but it works and I consider it a blessing they all look like that. Anyway, we made 6 beautiful kids and everytime I look at them I think of the love we share that caused us to have 6 beautiful children"

Jinx looked at Raven. "Now what's your reason? Terra's I am willing to believe, but if you try that bullshit I will hex you into next week"

"Let's see. As you know the first two were completely unplanned and we were totally unprepared for. As was Damian. However Ivan was the kid we decided we would really try for. We were determined to have a kid that we consciously planned for. Horniness and fate would not rule our lives. We actually did not expect to get preggo so quickly, but apparently I was extremely fertile and that is how Ivan came into this world."

Jinx and Terra raised an eyebrow. "What about Nika and Roman?"

" The night of that benefit thing we had to go to and you two baby-sat the kids is when those two were conceived. After leaving 3 hours early under the guise of family emergency, and four bottles of champagne or as I like to call it 'liquid horny' I was pregnant once again. It was just our luck that it was twins _again_. Alex thought we were lucky that I didn't had triplets this time"

"I always thought you're story of 'Oh, we just decided four wasn't enough' sounded a little fishy"

Bee slid in the picnic table next to Terra. Argent and a woman with short black hair and blue highlights holding two little girls one about 4 years old and the other about 5 sat down next to Raven. The woman whispered something to them. The girls happily clambered off her lap before running off to join the other girls at their tea party.

"That was actually true. It was getting just a little too easy. 5 would've been a good number. Not extremely difficult, but not like having just 1 or 2 either. But I think we're actually better suited with 6. And I love Nika and Roman to bits and can not imagine how life would have turned out if I had, had only 1. We're always entertained. And with Alex it's almost like sometimes I have 7 kids"

"I hear that!" Terra exclaimed.

Bee groaned. "Jinx? You already covered the 'You two are bat-shit crazy' speech right?"

Jinx nodded. "Yep"

"Good. But just so you get it through your thick skulls one more time 'You two are bat-shit crazy'. 6 kids is like 4 too many"

"Not everyone is happy with just two you guys"

"Oh, please I am perfectly happy with Karin-Margrete and Ingrid and they are MORE than enough trouble for me, thank you very much"

"Amen to that" Jinx and Bee clinked glasses.

Karin-Margrete was 6 and Ingrid was 7. Karin-Margrete was a shy girl and often Ingrid, who was very outgoing, had to speak for her. But Ingrid didn't mind. She liked helping her out. However they were only half sisters. Before Cyborg and Bee had finally admitted to loving each other and got married he had a relationship with a nice woman who had just moved to Jump from Colorado. They dated for 2 years and had Ingrid almost a year later. The woman decided she cared more for her career and couldn't afford to raise a child right now so she left Ingrid with Cyborg and took off. No one had seen her since. A couple months later after a one night stand Bee was pregnant and the rest was history.

"You know me and Lily only have Madeleine and Nadine and I must say I wouldn't mind having another one or two." Argent spoke.

After getting out from Starfires's thumb Argent had disappeared. She was disgusted with the things she had done and needed time to find herself again. Raven had completely forgiven her, but Argent refused to forgive herself. One night she decided just to end it all so she bound her hands in iron so if she had second thoughts and tried to use her powers the iron would melt onto her hands and make it worse. She rented a hotel room, wrote her letter of apology and prepared to jump. But while on the railing of her balcony someone called out to her. It was Lily. She told her whatever horrible thing that had happened was not that bad. Argent had become enraged and told her the whole story. She had to know the terrible things she had done. She had to understand the pain she caused. She _deserved _to die. But Lily was a counselor in a mental facility. Long story short Argent did not jump and Lily checked her into the SouthSide Road Mental Hospital of East City. There over the course of Argent's recovery they fell in love. They were married for 3 years before Argent,using artificial insemination, had Maria Rose. Immediately afterwards so Maria Rose would always have someone to play with Lily got pregnant. 9 months later Penelope Wood was born.

Lily shuddered. "Another one for sure, but not two. That's way too much for me to handle. The potty training would surely kill me this time around"

"I like to say I enjoyed every second of motherhood and will continue to do so, but potty training is the one thing I must say I absolutely detested" Raven said.

Terra banged her head on the table. "Uhh. Don't even talk about it. Adam and Mankato still have accidents. And it sucks big time, since they and Kai still sleep in our bed"

"How is it that only two of them have accidents?" Lily asked.

"It was when Kai went through his 'I am more than my brothers' faces' phase. He wanted something that was his. Gar jokingly suggested he completely potty-train himself. No more accidents. For the most part things were okay. It was just at night that they would have trouble. However, Kai pledged then and there to have no accidents from that day on. A week later, and it was true. He hasn't had an accident for a year. But with two others wetting the bed 5 out of 7 nights a week I am getting tired of washing the sheets and Gar is tired of waking up smelling like pee especially when they happen to turn into animals and it gets acidic"

"That's rough, doll. But Ingrid was worse. She flat-out refused to let me potty-train her. For 3 years old she was pretty smart and could tell when I was trying to teach her something interesting about toilets or the bathroom to make _her_ want to use the potty. If that happened I was guaranteed an especially gross mess in her bed"

Argent laughed. "Maria Rose didn't want to learn until after Penelope learned. She jumped right on the bandwagon after that"

Bee nodded. "Exactly the same with Karin-Margrete and Ingrid. As soon as Ingrid noticed that Karin-Margrete would get up whenever she had to pee and acutally use the potty she was furious. She refused to speak to her until she could do it too. Karin-Margrete followed her around apologizing for a month."

Raven, Terra, and Jinx all rolled their eyes. "You guys have no right to complain. You do not know the meaning of sibling rivalry until you've spent some alone time with OUR kids" Terra proclaimed.

"And it's even worse when their dad is encouraging them. Yesterday, I took a nap for twenty minutes. I woke up and the kitchen was a war zone. Nikolai apparently said Superman was a greater superhero than Batman and Damian and Nika sided with them. Alex took this personally, disowned them, and then since they weren't his sons any longer said he could now challenge them to a food fight so he could teach them who the _real_ superhero was. I walked in to the kitchen only to get a faceful of chocolate sauce. 

The girls winced. "What did you do?" Jinx asked.

"I grabbed some mustard, poured it all over Alex's head, and then declared that they all were wrong and that I was the greatest superhero there ever was, of course."

They all laughed.

"Not to get all serious and crap, but um...speaking of mustard...If you don't mind me asking...how were the visits with...Starfire and Robin" Bee asked hesitantly.

It got quiet immediately. Raven chewed on her lip slowly.

"It went well. I mean...I forgave Robin a long time ago. I really couldn't go on hating him knowing how happy he is with Barbara now. And I felt REALLY bad hating him after Mr. J got through with him"

They all shuddered.

"How is the robotic hand Cyborg created for him working?"

"Okay I guess. The whole meeting was a little awkward and when I sorta commented on the hand it got worse. Mr. J and Alex snickered and Robin just looked pissed. But you know he wouldn't dare say anything with both of them already so close to launching themselves at him. We all had a great time, though, after Robin left. The women all felt a little bad about it but Alex and Mr. J just high-fived. The kids had a blast. Gamine and Maline are the prettiest little things you ever did see. Nikolai and Dmitri were crushing hard. It was so cute. Harley is already planning a double wedding..."

"I'm doing what now?"

They all welcomed Harley as she dropped down onto the bench with a smile. Her blond hair was still in her signature pigtails though she hadn't worn her cowel since Maline was born. Mr. J was right behind her. After 4 hours of begging, pleading, and screaming from Gamine, Maline, and Harley he had finally conceded to washing off his face paint and hair dye so he could come to the picnic. His hair was a reddish-brown color and his skin still had a pale color to it from the constant make-up appliance. The scars were the only sign that he was in fact the famed mass-murderer. He wore his signature purple suit per usual just without the large overcoat. He pressed a kiss to Raven's temple and Harley's cheek before slipping into the grudge match going on behind them.

Harley beamed as he tickled Joshua into submission.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I said you were already planning the wedding"

Harley squealed delightedly. "Oh yes! It's going to be lovely. A summer wedding I think since only Raven's crazy family likes the cold. Gamine will look so cute in a light pink dress with her hair pinned up and a pearl necklace. Nikolai will die when he sees her walking down that aisle"

"You do realize that it'll be eight years before Nikolai is of legal age to marry and another year after that before Gamine can..."

Harley cut her off. "Actually once Nikolai is 18 all Gamine needs is consent from her parents or a legal guardian and she can marry Nikolai at 17"

Argent shrugged. "Doesn't matter. What if Gamine doesn't like Nikolai like that? Or what if Gamine turns out to be lebanese like me and Lils'? Or what if Nikolai decides to play for the other team? You can't start planning a wedding for 10 year olds. It's highly unlikely..."

She was silenced as squeals of anger assaulted their ears.

The guys didn't even notice. Nikolai had fallen out of the dogpile. All the girls shrieked as he rolled onto their tablecloth and accidently knocked over their cups spilling 'tea' on Eleanor, Kenzie, and Maline. They glared at him. Eleanor's eyes flashed yellow and Kenzie's eyes' flashed pinkish-purple. Maline cracked her knuckles and whipped out a miniature switchblade. Nikolai wasn't the least bit scared, but he really didn't want to get burned or cut.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

They looked at Gamine. She was livid. Her cheeks were stained red making her freckles stand out even more giving her the look of someone who was embarrassed rather than pissed. With her puffy auburn pigtails flapping in the wind and blue eyes narrowed to slits she looked almost comical.

If you ignored the gun hanging from her tiny manicured fingers, that is.

"Back off! It's not his fault."

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Please, Gam. You're only sticking up for him 'cuz you..."

"Finish that sentence and you''ll be eating paint" Gamine pointed the _paintball_ gun at Ingrid.

Ingrid now glared at her as well. "Girl, you better not even think of shooting that thing at me. This is a new dress"

Maria Rose snickered. "You're such a girl, Ingrid"

Ingrid turned up her nose. "And I'm quite proud. Boys are savages. Just take a look at what Nikolai did"

All eyes were once again upon Nikolai who had been too distracted by their conversation to move.

Eleanor moved towards him. Gamine shoved her out of the way. "I _said_ leave him alone!"

Maline was the first to agree. "Sure. I think Mom brought us extra tees anyhow."

Eleanor and Kenzie refused to back down until Eleanor got an idea. "Okay, we'll leave him be"

Kenzie opened her mouth to complain, but Eleanor pinched her to make her be quiet. Gamine looked suspiciously at them. "Why?"

Nikolai took this oppurtunity to escape only to be barred by Penelope Wood. "This is gonna be good. There's no way you're leaving now"

Nikolai sighed. If they were guys he would have been gone a long time ago. But Dad said he wasn't allowed to beat the girls up or use his powers on them if they weren't sparring or playing around. And he had a feeling if he tried something it would not result in a friendly battle.

"He can go if you...KISS HIM!"

A chorus of _**Oooohs**_filled the air. Nikolai blushed. His eyes darted to the roughhousing going on several feet away. Maybe he could make a break for it...

Penelope Rose and Maria Wood grabbed his arms. Maline waved her switchblade in his face. He was dragged to Gamine. She stood frozen.

Eleanor smirked victoriously. "That is if you want him to..." She didn't even get to finish her spiel. Gamine pecked him on the lips in less than a second. Her whole face went pink as well as Nikolai's. In their shock Penelope Rose and Maria Wood dropped him. He was gone without a moments hesitation.

The girls all burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh! I didn't think you'd do it!" Maline gushed.

"D-d-d-Did y-y-you see h-his f-f-face?" Gamine giggled.

Eleanor snorted which started another peal of laughter.

Harley shot a smug smile at Argent. "You see that? If that isn't the makings of love I don't know what is"

"Really? I must have missed it. I was too distracted by how fast Maline whipped out that switchblade"

"She wouldn't have used it. Mr. J made her promise not to use it until she's ready."

Terra raised an eyebrow. "And when exactly is that?"

"She'll know when the time is right, of course. She knows it's not a toy and is only to be used in certain situations is all that's important. She just likes to freak people out with it. Gamine's the one with the temper. Mr. J had the nerve to say she gets it from me" Raven agreed wholeheartedly with him, but didn't feel like starting an argument "But, because of that she has flown off the handle a couple times so we had to give her a paintball gun. Her original gun was a smaller version of mine"

"I do not want to know what she did when she flew off the handle nor why. All I wanna know is when's the wedding?"

Jinx, Argent and Lily gave Bee a look like 'Don't encourage her'

Raven jumped in before Harley could answer. "They can get married anytime they want. They've got our approval. We just hope they have less kids than me and Terra"

"This is silly. They're like 10" Jinx put in.

"I think it's adorable. And it means they'll be related. I for one would love to be related to all or at least one of you somehow" Terra replied.

"Before we start an argument, Raven finish about your visit"

All was quiet as Raven struggled to keep an indifferent face. Years of showing emotion had made this slightly difficult, but she could still do it in a tight spot. Only Alex could see through it completely.

"Like I said we had fun at Robin's and Barbara's house. The kids bonded. They've got a set of adorable little boys Richard Junior (Richie for short), Caleb, Jesse and Avery and three gorgeous girls, Bronwyn, Rachel, and Amalia"

Lily gave a low whistle. "7 kids? You two only have 6 and I didn't think anyone I knew of would have more than either of you guys. When the hell did she have them? They haven't been together long enough for _that_ many kids"

"Well, Richard Junior, Bronwyn, Rachel, and Caleb aren't Robin's. Her first husband was Noel Borgis. Remember, that guy we met about 2 years after Robin was shipped out? He was Alfred's nephew?" At the girls' nods she continued "He and Barbara had something going on then apparently. Barbara was pregnant then, but didn't know it. She had Richie, Bronwyn, Rachel and Caleb right after the other. She named Richie Richard Junior after Robin, because he was the best man she ever knew before he went all psycho. So let's see that puts us at about 3 years ago. 3 years ago Noel died in a car accident along with the guy who hit him."

Argent snapped her fingers suddenly. "I remember that! It was on the news. Tragedy strikes Gotham City Police Commissioner's Family. Right?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah. That was Noel. Barbara was so distraught. She didn't know what to do. She wouldn't talk to anyone about the death. So the Bats contacted me to see if I'd be open to letting Robin out of the psych ward to snap Barbara out of it. And like you already know and held against me for _months_..."

Jinx and Bee looked away sheepishly.

"I said anything to help Barbara. So Robin went free for the first time in more than 7 years and helped Barbara get back on her feet. They got hitched 2 years ago and had Jesse, Avery and Amalia in June of last year"

Terra sighed wistfully. "I want another baby. I know I complain about the whole potty-training thing and hated the breast feeding, but I want another baby so bad"

"I felt that way too! Barbara was rocking Jesse to sleep and Avery and Amalia were sleeping in a crib in the corner of the room. Seeing her with them brought back all those memories of when the boys were young"

"I said it once and I'm gonna say it again. Bat...Shit...Crazy. The both of you" Bee deadpanned.

"Starfire was a little harder. I wanted to go along and Alex refused to let me at first. He agreed not to take the kids, but then it took a week to convince him not to go with me to see her or follow me like some creepy stalker"

Harley snickered. "And how exactly did you..._convince _him?"

They all leaned in. Raven just shrugged. "Same way as always. I let him steal that priceless amulet being showcased at the museum. They still haven't realized it's gone. My guy is good at what he does"

They all rolled their eyes and settled back into their positions. "Oh and I may have done something involving my old Titan's uniform, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and some rope. But that is a story for another time"

Lily shook her head. "I do not know how you did not get pregnant after Nika and Roman. Every week when we get together you have another tale of you guys' sex-capades."

"That's what I said! Except I might have used the words 'It's a fucking miracle!' but you know, same difference" Raven said with a nonchalant sip of her drink.

"And birth control wasn't an option because...?"

"Birth control doesn't work on me half of the time. It would be just the same as having sex without it and having a 50% chance of getting pregnant. My demon blood attacks the foreign substance and burns it up. And it even makes it worse by working _against_ me because the burning is reminiscent of the mating ceremonies full demons have to do and once my demon blood gets pumping there is nothing I can do, but have sex until it's over. Or else my demon blood will begin to feast on my human blood instead. So using birth control basically tripled the chances of me getting pregnant"

"Well, that sucks. Wally would not being getting it as often as he does now if birth control didn't exist"

"Same with Garfield"

"Being a lesbian has it perks" Argent said with a teasing grin.

"Okay, before I lose my nerve. Starfire contacted me saying she was coming to Earth to see me. When she got here she hoped I would speak with her, but if I didn't then she was gonna spend a day or so here going around town for old times' sake. After convincing Alex to let me go alone, I met her at the Pizza Place. She looked pretty good I guess. Her hair is much shorter. A nice little pixie cut. T-shirt and jeans and she introduced me to her son. Her punishment on Tamaran was an arranged marriage to some prick. She said he's actually pretty okay most of the time, but sometimes he's a real asshole. She doesn't love him, never did, but she was supposed to produce an heir and the boy was it. But from the way she looked at him, she adores that child. I'm assuming he looks like his father, because there was not even a little of Starfire in that kids face. I cannot remember his name in Tameranian, but it's Morgan in plain old english. He had red hair, but it was really dark. Almost an auburn. His eyes were yellow. Sounds a little creepy I know, but he was adorable. She just wanted to see me. See how life had treated me. Said she was happy and wished me the best in my life. I showed her some pictures of Alex and the boys and that giant family portrait we all did last month so she could see you guys too. And that was it. I didn't get an apology. I really did expect one seeing as Robin apologized like 6 years ago, but whatever. I doubt we'll ever see each other again"

"She didn't apologize?" Bee asked incredulously.

"Nope. But I don't care. She should have apologized a long time ago. Robin was understandable, because he was dealing with his own psychological shit but Starfire was completely lucid. I decided after 3 years that even if she did ask for forgiveness I wasn't going to give it to her. But when she contacted me I realized it was too late. I'd already forgiven her quite awhile back. Sadly, it didn't matter because she didn't even attempt to bring it up. I don't know why she even bothered."

"Ehh. At least you've finally gotten it over with. I'm now afraid she's going to try and talk to me" Jinx shuddered.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Now I'm afraid too!" Bee gave Jinx's arm a playful smack.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No fighting among the women unless there's a mud pit present" Alex said with a grin. He kissed Raven before pushing Jinx off the bench to sit next to her.

Luckily Wally caught her before she fell. She scowled at Alex, who only smiled goodnaturedly. Raven's heart fluttered as he slid an arm around her waist. She lay her head upon his shoulder. He played with a few strands of her hair.

Ten years and 6 kids and he still managed to make her heartbeat falter. His hair was still the same. Messy and uncombed by nothing but Raven's fingers. But it worked for him. He cut it nowadays though so it no longer touched his shoulders. He only wore his lip piercing now when he was trying to pose as a civilian after jobs. People generally tried to ignore the scary looking guy wearing all black with black nail polish and a lip piercing. They never suspected he was the culprit when they discovered their prized coin collection gone. He still stole. It was what he was good at and loved. Raven refused to take that away from him. The only rule was that he wouldn't steal anything too well-known like a crown that the city had been advertising would be showcased at the museum for months. But a necklace that came along as a regular museum shipment was fair game. He was still as toned as ever. He never excercised a day in his life. He said between the hours of rough sex with her and acrobatics needed for his thieving it would be unfair for every guy out there if he were to even think of picking up a barbell.

"So who won?"

"Like you even have to ask" Dmitri replied.

The boys now made their way over and filled their plates before settling down with the girls at their 'tea party'. After promising they'd play along they were allowed to stay.

"I swear that boy gets cockier every day."

"Now you know how it feels for me"

"I'm not nearly that bad and its not being cocky when you're good"

"You're worse! After you found out I was pregnant you went around and told every person you met on the street that you have the strongest sperm in the entire history of the male existence because you got me pregnant the first time we had sex. It's not _that_ rare. People get pregnant the first time around all the time"

Alex just shrugged. "Doesn't mean it's not true"

"Actually I think it does"

"Will you two stop arguing already? You're giving me a headache" Garfield said with a groan.

"Sometimes I think arguing is their way of getting off in front of people" Wally chimed in.

Raven and Alex looked at each other before replying "How did you know?"

Cyborg nearly choked on his sandwich. "Ok. Did not need to hear that or experience the mental images that are now invading my mind" 

Alex snickered. "So many things I could say right now, but it would just be too easy" Raven said with a sigh.

"You can never go wrong with a simple dead baby joke" Mr. J said.

"Uhh.I hate those! I was trying to read the other day and he sat down next to me and for twenty minutes told me horrible little dead baby jokes. I can't even _look_ at the book now without thinking about them!" Harley exclaimed.

Mr. J chuckled.

For the rest of the afternoon they all sat around the table eating, laughing, and talking. Eventually it came to an end, as all good things do. Tiredly they all bid each other goodbye. Harley and Raven arranged to meet the next day so the kids could see a movie while the Joker and Alex had a job. Then they all separated knowing that even if they didn't see each other at least once during the week they'd see each other at their weekly picnics.

****

"There, Roman is finally asleep. And it only took 14 minutes and...23 seconds" Raven said. Alex laughed as she did her little victory dance. Roman had always had trouble falling asleep. And Raven always felt proud when she managed to get him down in under 20 minutes.

"Good job, babe. I knew you could do it."

"I know I'm amazing. You don't need to say it"

"And oh so very humble"

"You didn't need to say it, but I'm glad you did. Even someone as perfect as me needs compliments"

Alex gave her bottom a squeeze as she walked by him to get to the bathroom. She gave them most adorable squeak before shooting him an amused smile.

He watched her until she closed the door. He sighed contentedly. God, he loved her. She was still his sweet little bird even now. Just a lot more laid back. Child birth did that to a girl. And he liked to think he had a hand in her change in countenance. Raven came out of the bathroom. She readied herself for bed while Alex studied her. Her hair was longer, mid-back. She had started growing it out a couple years ago. Her skin was still greyish, but it had a sort of pink tint to it. Like she was glowing. She had grown even more since that fateful day in the warehouse. She had gotten taller and even curvier, but was toned. She worked hard to make sure she'd be in shape again after each kid. He couldn't remember how many times during her pregnant days she'd sobbed over how fat she was or how she'd never get her figure back or how much she hated him for making her have to look this way. He had to admit no one would ever believe she had, had 6 kids with the way she looked. Many guys watched her when she walked. She just had a certain sway of her hips and an elegance to her that you couldn't help but notice.

Not that, that stopped him from punching any guy who watched for too longs' lights out.

"Whatcha thinkin' back?" Raven inquired. She was threading her hair into a braid. She did this so her hair wouldn't make him itchy. He loved how she looked in his T-Shirt. It just barely hit her thighs and rose up to reveal her pert ass when she turned around to grab a hair tye.

"Nothing"

Raven snorted. "Nothing, huh?"

He lifted the covers so she could slide in. She did so happily and snuggled up next to him. "Yes, nothing"

"Nothing, at all?"

"Yes, Raven. I was thinking absolutely nothing"

"But you had your thinking face on"

"I do not have a thinking face"

"Yes, you do. I know because Damian does it all the time. He looks just like you"

"I do not have a thinking face"

"It's a cross between a pout and smile. Your eyes get all dark too. You almost look like you're brooding."

"I do _not_ have a thinking face"

Raven sighed. "Well, too bad for you then because your thinking face never ceases to make me wet"

Alex froze. "Wet, huh?"

"Yep. My panties are soaked just thinking about it. But sadly you have no thinking face so..."

"Now that you mention it I do believe I've made that face before"

Raven laughed. "So really, what were you thinking of?"

"It was nothing too important. Just how much I love you"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "So the reasons why you love me aren't important?"

Alex scrambled for an answer. There were about a million ways he could get himself a one-way ticket to the couch and only a handful of ways to dig himself out of the hole he just made.

"No..it's...I..we-"

Raven kissed him. "Shut-up and sleep. I'm too tired to get angry at you right now"

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. He turned off the lamp on the dresser next to him while Raven cuddled even closer to him. With a smile he slid an arm around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her night.

"Love you" Raven whispered sleepily.

"Love you too, Rae" he answered.

And they stayed curled up together for the rest of the night.

Well, at least until Nika and Roman crawled into their bed an hour later.

And Ivan decided he wasn't too old to sleep in their bed yet.

And Damian was sure that he slept a thousand times better with Raven holding him.

And Dimitri had a nightmare.

And Nikolai didn't want to be left out.

But until then they lay happily in each others arms.

**Done! I'm crying (not literally) This was an epic journey that took quite a long time. Next time I write a story it shall be a oneshot. Yep, I'm calling it now. Oneshots are all you guys are gonna get for awhile. And I'm not sure if they'll even be Teen Titans. I hope you guys enjoyed this tale. I sure did. I think Terra and Raven would be the type of girls to want a lot of kids. Terra because she never had a family and having to travel alone everywhere for so long. Raven because she grew up alone with everyone fearing her, even her mother, because of her demon father. I think they'd want to fill up their homes with kids so they'd have that family they never had and so their kids wouldn't have to be alone. Robin got a happy ending as well. I felt a little bad for screwing him up so bad so he gets the amazing Bat-Girl/Oracle as his lovely wife. Though most of the kids are not his, he loves them just the same. Same with Bee and Cyborg. Oh and if you were wondering about Robin's hand. After Mr. J found out what Robin tried to do he broke into Bruce Wayne's house (because the Joker so obviously knows who Batman is) and found out where Robin was shipped to. He then broke into there, cut Robin's hand so it was only half attached to his wrist, and then gagged him so he was left for hours in pain. The hand, had to be amputated and for old times' sake Cyborg made him a robo-hand that incidently caused massive, massive, massive amounts of pain while being connected to his nerves. Poor Robin. :( Oh, well. All of Raven and Alex's kids have russian names. All of Terra and BB's kids have names that mean earth (except Eleanor). For Mr. J and Harley's kids ; A gamine is a girl with mischievous or boyish charm. Maline is french for naughty. Starfire did not apologize because she was not sorry. She hated Raven with every fiber of her being and probably still resents her in a way so her apologizing was never an option. Robin apparently had a psychological disease so he's kind of forgiven. Kind of. Sorry for taking FOREVER to write this, but I wanted to make sure all loose ends were tied up. And if you actually care what happened to Speedy and Aqualad then I might post the oneshot I wrote about them. But only if more than one person cares. If only one person cares then I'll just PM them and tell them that way. **

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**fanficaddict200!**


End file.
